Run 4 Your Life
by CherrySin
Summary: AU. What if Garcia joined the FBI of her own volition? And what if under all that laughter, flirty jokes and snappy answers she hides a secret from her past so dark and dangerous that once it catches up with her she might just not make it... Suspense/Romance/Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds or its characters. Just this plot…**

* * *

**Fredericksburg, Virginia: December 24th, 1992 – 20:15:34 **

* * *

A smiling, fifteen year old Penelope Garcia was helping her mother set the Christmas Eve's dinner table just like she does any other taken evening. Picking up a pile of brand new porcelain plates from the kitchen counter, she carried them into the dining room where her mother was already waiting for her. They both chattered happily while at their task for this evening was special to the both of them.

You see, it has been a year now since they moved to Fredericksburg, Virginia and this Christmas was going to be their first in the new house. All that was missing now was Penelope's father. Or rather, her Step-Father. Yes, Victor Garcia was not Penny's biological dad but he loved the bright and sometimes downright quirky girl as if she were his own.

Penelope had asked her mother to tell her who her real father was countless times but every single time she refused to answer categorically and with time Penny stopped asking altogether. After all, she had Victor for a dad and he was really good at this role that destiny had so unexpectedly sprung up on him. Only she hasn't seen him in a week now. That, of course, was because of his job she knew, for it was the reason why they moved to Fredericksburg in the first place. She had been somewhat sad to leave her old home, school and friends behind when the time to move finally came because, even though she was still relatively too young to think that way, Penelope had known it won't be easy to start everything from scratch in a place she had only before seen as a little dot on the map.

But then she knew that now that Victor had taken the promotion and was almost settled into his new job role, she was going to get more family time than before and just that thought was making her giddy with excitement.

''Mom, when is dad coming home?'', she asked not bothering to hide her joy.

Her mother smiled at her warmly and tucking a stray strand of some of Penelope's unruly hair behind her ear, answered: ''oh, he should be home any minute now sweetheart. So why don't you go turn on the TV and chose something for us to watch while we wait for him okay? I'll just put these away and join you in a second...'', she said pointing at the antique silverware set she'd inherited from her late mother.

Penelope nodded in agreement and humming a catchy tune she'd heard on the radio just this morning, walked into the family room. Grabbing the remote control as she heard her mother bustling in the kitchen, Penelope turned on the TV. Skipping through the channels lazily, she smiled brightly when she noticed that the evening news were on.

Now, most people don't bother to watch them but Penelope absolutely loved it. You see, for someone who is as naturally a curious person as Penelope is, it was only one of many ways to find out about the latest events. She especially loved it when they'd show reports from all around the globe. The stranger or further places the reporters seemed to go to the more Penelope enjoyed watching it.

Needless to say, her parents were highly amused by this little piece of information but then, other kids of her age were into strange things too. At least this habit wasn't harming her and it kept her highly entertained.

Penelope had just concentrated on watching a live report from Washington, DC when she'd heard the front door creak open. She abandoned the TV and ran towards the slight noise at the speed of light. ''Daddy, you're home!'', she squeaked out excitedly just a second before Victor Garcia gathered his little girl into his arms, hugging her tightly and then placing a kiss on her cheek. And as her smiling mother joined them at the door, the Garcia family had completely missed the latest report that could have made a huge difference towards the events that were about to unravel.

''…_and according to our sources, the serial killer whom the police had dubbed as 'The Beast of North East...' is heading towards DC. We are strongly suggesting that all our viewers make sure to lock their doors and keep a watchful eye out for any suspicious looking strangers. Be safe and a happy Christmas Eve to you all…''_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds or its characters. Just this plot…**

* * *

**Fredericksburg, Virginia: December 25th, 1992 – 00:42:05 **

* * *

Penelope opened her eyes slowly and was met with near complete darkness of her room. Something had woken her from the fantastic dream she'd just had and she blinked slowly. There was a strange sound coming from downstairs but her sleep befuddled brain didn't register it as anything important so she closed her eyes again in high hopes of falling asleep fast. But only a second or two later, a sound of something crashing and soft cries reached Penny's ears and she sat up in her bed as fast as a bolt of lightning.

She held her hand to her chest and she could feel her own heartbeats wild tempo increasing with every passing second. She listened carefully for the slightest of sounds only to be met with deadly silence and just when she started to think that she must have imagined the noise she thought she heard in the first place and her heartbeat had slowed some, a sound of a chair being dragged across the floor reached her from downstairs, scaring her to oblivion and making her jump out of her bed altogether.

''No, please don't…'', Penelope heard her mother beg as she tiptoed out of her room as quietly as a mouse. All the lights were out except for the one burning brightly somewhere downstairs, probably the family room, Penelope thought as she desperately tried to avoid stepping on the one creaky floorboard this house just had to have.

But the sound of a slap and then a gruff voice hissing: ''shut up bitch!'', had frozen Penelope mid step in fear. Once again, her heartbeat spiked up alarmingly fast. No longer able to just stand and listen when there obviously was something wrong going on, she ran down the stairs taking them two at a time.

''Mom? Mom, what is going on here? Where's…'', she asked and was about to continue but the sight of what was now right in front of her, had made her blood run cold. There was a strange man in the room, bending down to gag her father who was tied to one of their dining room chairs.

''Penelope run!'', Victor Garcia screamed at his daughter once he saw her approaching the family room where he and his wife Elizabeth were currently being tied down and gagged by a crazy lunatic.

Hearing this, the man in question had whipped around in less than a second, his lips twisted in an ugly sneer which only made him look even more deranged. Seeing Penelope, the crazed maniac who was known to the police as The Beast of North East, smirked.

''Well hello there, little one…'', he said eyeing Penelope up and down which made her gulp but no matter how much his staring alone scared her, she simply couldn't move. It was as if her feet were nailed to the floor. She did, however, seemed to snap out of her daze once her eyes landed on her mother.

Elizabeth Garcia wriggled in her seat frantically and mumbled something around the gag in her mouth that, to Penelope, sounded a lot like: ''run baby, run!'', and just as she was about to do as her mother asked her to and leg it out of there, the crazed man grabbed her by the wrist.

''Ah, ah, ah…'', he chided while waggling a finger in front of her.

''I don't think so…Penelope'', he whispered, his eyes glinting with evil mischief.

''I want you to stay right here darling, do you understand me?'', he asked looking her right in the eyes but she didn't answer. She just looked at him as if mesmerized, frozen in fear. Getting impatient, he added: ''…or else'', and swiftly pulled out a gun.

''See this, little one?'', he asked mockingly and then pointed it straight at Penny's mother.

''No! No don't please! I won't run, I promise!'', she screamed when she saw that the lunatic holding her in place was about to unload a few bullets into her mother. ''Please don't…please'', Penelope begged frantically, tears streaming down her face.

The Beast of North East smiled down at her manically since he had just achieved exactly what he wanted - Penelope's compliance.

''Good girl…'', he said and wiped the tears off of her face with his thumb which only made Penelope shiver even more than she already was.

''Now then, I want you to listen carefully little one, because I'm not going to say it again. Am I clear?'', he asked.

She quickly nodded her heads yes and he graced her with a blood chilling smile in return.

''Brilliant!'', the monster exclaimed satisfied, ''…see that chair over there?'', he asked pointing at a third chair that had been brought in from the Garcia family dining room.

Again, she only nodded her head yes as she was too scared to speak.

''Good. I want you to go over to it and sit down. That's all I want you to do…''.

Willing herself to stop shaking and just do as that monster had asked, Penelope took a few unsteady steps towards the chair only to feel a hand grab her shoulder and pull her back a step.

''…and so that we're absolutely clear, I want you to sit very calmly. If you'll try to scream for help or so much as breathe too loudly… one of them'', he said now pointing at both of her parents with that same gun before bending down and whispering in her ear: ''…will die…''.

Her eyes widened almost dramatically, but not because of what he'd just said. It was because of his voice. It was so calm and reassuring that she didn't dare doubt his threats so without any further ado, Penelope walked over to the chair he had pointed out for her not a minute earlier and sat down.

The Beast of North East rubbed his palms in excitement and murmured gleefully: ''let the games begin…''.

Then he walked around the chair occupied by Victor Garcia before doing the same to Elizabeth Garcia. The only difference was that this time, he stopped behind her and looking directly at Penelope warned: ''remember little one, not a sound or there will be consequences…'', she quickly nodded her head in understanding, unknowing what was going to happen just a mere seconds later.

In a flash, the monster that still stood behind her mother pulled out something that twinkled in the light of the family room and grabbing a good fistful of Elizabeth Garcia's hair, he cut her throat. At first, the young girl didn't even realize what had just taken place but once her brain registered that the gurgling sound was indeed coming from her dying mother, she gripped the edges of her seat so tight it seemed like she was going to break not only her nails but her fingers off doing it too.

She rocked herself so as to not make a sound but no matter how much she tried, the whimper she so desperately tried to hold down was making its way to the surface.

''Ah! Wouldn't want you to do that, Penny… if you do, daddy dearest is next…'', he mocked the girl mercilessly and moved to stand behind her father.

Penelope dug her fingers into the plush stuffing of the chair ever so deeper and although inside she wanted to scream as loud as her lungs would let her, she didn't dare do that. She just couldn't risk having that maniac take her daddy from her too, so she sucked in a tiny breath as quietly as possible and sat as still as a statue. The monster only laughed at this.

''Well done Penny… well done'', he congratulated her and finished walking around the only adult Garcia left so that he could look him square in the eyes. He stared at Victor for a good half minute before he reached for his ear and whispered: ''you do know that I'm still going to kill you no matter if she stays quiet or not, right? And guess what… once I'm done with you, I'm gonna have a real picnic with your little girl over there…''.

At those words, Victor looked at his deathly pale daughter sitting barely a few feet away from him and right at that moment, he realized that, if he didn't do something and fast, the monster that had just killed his wife in cold blood was going to do the same to Penelope. And he couldn't have that. What kind of a man would he be, what kind of a father would he be if he let that man hurt his child. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he came to the conclusion that this might as well be the last time he was seeing her, so Victor looked straight at her, making the eye contact last as long as he could.

Penelope opened her mouth to say something but he shook his head no. She had to stay quiet for as long as possible so that he could distract the killer and give Penny a chance at escaping. He waited for the ruthless monster to turn away and just as he had, Victor worked on his restraints but he had to hand it to him: the ropes were tied unbelievably tightly and the knots were just as good. His arms were restrained without any possibility of him having even the slightest of chances of getting them free but his legs on the other hand, were a completely different story.

The ropes binding his legs weren't as tight and he just barely managed to get one of his feet loose when The Beast of North East walked right up to him and buried the knife he used to kill his wife Elizabeth with in his lower abdomen.

Penelope had jumped slightly from her seat but still she kept quiet even when fresh hot tears started leaking down her already damp face. Seeing the distress on his daughters face, Victor whispered: ''its okay baby, it's alright. I'm fine. Just be quiet…''.

''Its okay baby…'', mimicked the psychotic killer mockingly before he walked over to Elizabeth Garcia's dead body and got one of his gloved fingers soaked in her blood.

He then raised the finger to his nose and took a good whiff mumbling: ''mmmmm…the smell of a fresh kill'', under his breath before walking to the nearest wall.

He ripped family photos off of it, letting them fall to the floor where he stepped on them as if they were trash and then using the freshly bloodied finger he scribbled a letter M on it.

''Part one done…'', he mumbled more to himself then to the two other people in the room with him and then he swiped some of Victor's blood off the knife before adding a letter F and smiling the most gruesome smile anyone had ever seen.

''And now…onto the last part…'', The Beast of North East said loud enough to be heard by both Victor and Penelope and almost predatorily, he stalked towards the shocked girl.

''Oh no…'', thought Victor. ''Not this…not her, God please…''.

''No!'', he screamed out.

''Don't you touch her!'', he added just as the maniac stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at him.

''Now or never…'', he thought as he quickly got up to his feet and launched himself at The Beast now standing almost right in front of him.

''Yes!'', he thought ecstatically when he rammed himself into the murderer, very effectively taking him down and then screaming out: ''run Penny, run!''.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds or its characters. Just this plot…**

* * *

**Fredericksburg, Virginia: December 25th, 1992 – 02:13:56**

* * *

''911, what's your emergency?'', asked the operator.

''Um, hello. I'd like to report a possible crime'', answered Annette Finkelson in a shaky voice.

''A crime did you say? Ma'am?''.

''Ah, yes''.

''Are you alright ma'am?'', asked the operator as the woman on the other end didn't say anything else.

''Uh, yeah…''.

''What was the crime you wanted to report?''.

''Well, I-I heard something…a noise…I think there's somebody in there…''.

''Where ma'am?''.

''Oh God, there's something wrong. Something's wrong I just know it!''.

''Ma'am, please calm down and tell me what is going on''.

''My neighbours, something's going on at my neighbours. Garcia. Right, that's their last name...I can hear screaming...Oh God!''.

''Ma'am?''.

''Please just send someone out here!''.

''Okay ma'am. But first I need you to calm down and tell me your name and address, okay?''. The operator could hear the obviously scared woman take a deep breath before she spoke again: ''I'm Annette Finkelson''.

''Okay Annette. Now I need you to tell me the address and I'll send the closest Police Unit to check it out as soon as possible, okay?''.

''…Um, its 307 Bakersfield Avenue''.

* * *

''Delta – 187, this is Central. Are you still on duty?''.

''This is Delta – 187. I sure am. Go ahead Central''.

''We've got a possible 4-15 at 307 Bakersfield Avenue''.

''Copy that Central. I'm on my way''.

* * *

Adam O'Neal, the newest and youngest member of Fredericksburg's PD stepped out of the comforting warmth of his Police cruiser and into the cold air of early Christmas morning and pulled out his flashlight. Clicking it on, he started walking towards the house the dispatch had just sent him to.

Suddenly though, he heard a crash coming from inside the said house and a sound of someone cursing loudly followed soon after. Un - holstering his service weapon, Adam hurried forward. Using the butt of the flashlight he pushed the slightly ajar door wide open. Stepping inside slowly, he looked around cautiously before announcing his presence to the habitats of the household: ''Police! Is anyone in here?'', but there was no answer.

Just as he readied himself to call out again, someone clipped him on the head from behind. The young Officer, overtaken by the sudden burst of blinding pain, fell to his knees.

''Shouldn't have come here kid…'', hissed an angry voice.

''Tonight, this is MY playground''.

And maybe that's how it would have ended if not for Adam's radio.

''Delta-187, this is Central. What have we got?''.

A minute or two passed and there still was no answer from Adam so Jean, the dispatcher for the night started getting anxious. Adjusting her microphone, she spoke: ''I repeat: Delta-187, this is Central. Do you copy?''.

The Beast of North East chuckled to himself before picking up Adam's radio and clicking the speak button.

''Adam, is that you?'', asked Jean, but all she got for an answer was someone breathing into the radio's mice perversely.

''Adam?'', she asked cautiously only to hear a chuckle and then a stranger's voice boom in her ear: ''no. This is not Adam...and you bitch, shouldn't have sent the kid in here tonight''.

''...although, I have to say, he'll do just fine too…'', said the monster who not so long ago had slain the Garcia family.

''This ought to teach you a thing or two…'', he added before dropping the radio next to the unconscious young Officer.

The next sounds to reach Jean's ears were two gun shots fired in rapid succession.

* * *

''All units! All units! This is Central. We have an 11-99. I repeat, we have an 11-99! All available Units head to 307 Bakersfield Avenue. There's an Officer down!''.

''Central, this is Charlie-11. Can you repeat that?''.

''Joe, is that you?''.

''Yeah Jean. I thought I heard a familiar sounding address. Can you tell me what the hell is going on here?'', asked Joe Cortez impatiently.

''About fifteen minutes ago I sent O'Neal to check out a possible 4-15. He didn't get in touch with me as he should have so I called him out. But the thing is, the one who answered wasn't Adam…''.

''Okay Jean, slow down…''.

''…and then there were shots fired''.

''Jesus Christ on a crutch…can you repeat the address for me Jean bug, I'll go over there right now''.

''Ah, sure thing. That be 307 Bakersfield Avenue, hon''.

''Holy shit…'', Joe murmured silently under his breath, but the dispatch had picked up on that anyway.

''Joe? Joe what's wrong?''.

''It's Victor Garcia's place…''.

''Um, should I know who that is?''.

''He's an old friend of mine''.

* * *

Arriving at the crime scene in question, Joe Cortez stepped out of his vehicle and sighed heavily. Clasping his palms together, the worn out Detective looked up heavenward and prayed: ''God, please don't let it be what I think this is…''.

Taking his gun out of its holster, Cortez proceeded to cautiously approach his childhood friend's house. Even as he took the last tentative steps towards the front door, the steadily increasing sound of nearing sirens didn't do much to calm his slowly but surely fraying nerves.

It wasn't that he was scared of running into the perp, no. It was because the sheer thought of what he might find once he steps inside that scared him so.

''Dammit Cortez! Stop being a chicken shit already and just go with it!'', Joe scolded himself and stepped into the cold darkness of Garcia house just as the first screech of a car coming to a quick stop at the curb by the house could be heard.

''Cortez, are you there?'', Joe heard his partner of seven years, Daniel Peterson call out from outside the house.

''Yeah Dan, I'm inside!'', he responded immediately.

''Alright. I'm coming in so don't you start shooting at me you old fart!''.

Any other given time that line would have cracked him up, but today it failed to do so. He just didn't have it in him so instead, he took out a pair of latex gloves from his coat pocket and successfully pulling them on, he reached for the light switch.

As the room was illuminated by the bright light, Joe saw the young Officer, Adam O'Neal, who was the first to respond to the 911 call, lying motionless just a foot off to his right. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Cortez walked over to the rookie who had only just joined Fredericksburg's PD last month and lowered his hand onto the young man's neck, trying but miserably failing to find a pulse since there wasn't one. Not anymore.

Just then, Peterson walked in and his eyes widened when his sleep deprived brain registered the sight in front of him.

''That O'Neal?'', he asked his partner and Joe Cortez simply nodded his head in confirmation.

''How's he doing?''.

Joe looked up at his partner: ''he's a goner…''.

''Damn…that poor bastard...'', mumbled Peterson under his breath.

''Yeah…'', Cortez agreed with a heavy sigh and stood back up.

''So…'', he began before rubbing exhaustion from his face and then continuing: ''downstairs or upstairs?''.

Peterson yawned and answered: ''you take the upstairs old man. I'll get comfy down here and wait for the Coroner and the CSU chumps to arrive''.

''Fine…'', Joe replied nonchalantly and made his way up.

* * *

Checking every room, he found nothing, nada, zilch. Even Victor's young daughter's room was empty, albeit turned upside down. To Cortez, it sure seemed as though someone had been looking for something there. Or maybe for someone, he realized and as his partner's voice boomed from below: ''Cortez, you better get your wrinkly ass down here!'', Joe groaned and the bad gut feeling he'd had since waking up had just intensified to a completely new level.

Sighing, he made his way back downstairs just in time to hear his partner exclaim loudly: ''Holly mother...of all fudge cakes and fudge cupcakes!''.

Cortez followed the string of curses rolling off of his partner's tongue right to the Garcia family room and froze mid stride. There, still tied to a chair he saw the dead body of Elizabeth Garcia. The poor woman's throat was cut so deeply that, if it weren't for the spine still holding her head somewhat in place, she would have been completely decapitated. Joe covered his mouth with his hand to stop the steak he'd had for dinner from leaving his stomach.

''Oh no no…don't barf just yet old man. There's more…'', said Peterson noticing the expression on his partner's face.

''Right this way…'', he added and walked over to the couch which had been pulled back from the wall it used to rest against. Sucking in a shaky breath, Cortez caught up with Peterson.

''Look behind the couch''.

Joe hesitated but only for a second. Walking around the said object, he faced the empty stare of his childhood friend. Once he finally managed to avert his eyes from Victor Garcia's face, Joe noticed something else. There was a huge, gaping hole in his friend's chest and on closer inspection, Cortez noticed that his heart seemed to be missing.

Feeling the second wave of puke rise up his throat, Joe swayed a little before he was pulled back by Peterson.

''Joe man, I know this is disturbing as hell, but what is wrong with you?''.

''I…they are…I mean I-I knew them''.

''Shit…Look, maybe you shouldn't be he-'', Peterson started only to be cut off abruptly: ''where's the girl's body?'', asked Cortez.

''Girl's body? What are you on about?''.

''They had a daughter, Dan''.

''Oh God…''.

''Where is she?''.

''Ah…there were only those two DB's man. There's no one else in this house - dead or alive - except for us''.

Once Joe heard that, he started to relax a little, thinking that maybe, just maybe young Penelope had managed to escape. But that feeling didn't last long. When he turned around at the sound of other Police Officers, who'd finally caught up with them, entering the house, he saw the one thing he really wasn't expecting to see today of all days.

Exactly four feet to his right, he saw the wall that used to be decorated with the pictures of Victor and his family. Now though, the only thing decorating it was the two bright red letters: M and F.

''Peterson…'', said Joe emotionlessly and as his partner turned towards the sound of his voice, he saw it too.

''Sweet mother of all that's holy…is that-?''.

''Yeah…he's back''.

''But Cortez, are you sure man? I mean, sure it looks like his signature but it could be a copycat and it is sh…''.

''I know. It's missing the last letter but, trust me when I say this. I would recognise that psychotic lunatic's handy work even in my sleep…''.

''Alright. So that means that The Beast of North East finally came home. Ironic, don't you think?''.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds or its characters. Just this plot…**

* * *

**Pasadena, CA: May 16th, 1997 – 16:37:22**

* * *

It was a warm late spring afternoon when Penelope Garcia or rather Bethany Green as she was now known, exited the California Institute of Technology or Caltech, flagged by her two friends: Amber Leighton and Kristen Sanders.

''So Amber, how did yesterday's date go?'', Penelope asked wiggling her eyebrows comically and then laughed wholeheartedly when her friend lowered her head while trying to hide the blush slowly spreading on her cheeks.

''Ooh…'', cooed Kristen teasingly and then added: ''spill the beans, girlfriend…''.

Seeing that her two best friends weren't going to just let her be until she told them everything, Amber sighed.

''Well, it was good…'', she said and then smiled brightly when images from last night flooded her mind.

''Actually, it was more than that…it was really great'', she gushed while gently biting her lower lip.

''Aww…'', crooned Penelope. ''Just you look at that Kristen. It seems like sweet cheeks over here is seriously smitten…'', Penny kept on joking as the trio made their way to their favorite hangout: the on – campus coffee shop.

''What did you say his namo was?'', asked Kristen getting more and more curious with every passing minute.

''Um, Justin…Justin Turner'', answered Amber smiling shyly as the three friends stood in line, waiting patiently for their turn to order coffee.

''Justin Turner, huh?'', Penelope mussed out loud. ''Hey, isn't it that guy from the Biochemistry and Molecular Biophysics class that your brother goes to?'', she then asked, her gaze settling on Kristen.

Kristen Sanders frowned and pouted slightly while thinking real hard about it and once she realized that Beth was right, she smiled broadly and confirmed her friends suspicion: ''you know Beth, you're totally right''.

''So, is it THAT Justin?'', Penelope asked curiously.

''Yeah. THAT Justin'', answered Amber with an ever so slightly widening smile.

Kristen chuckled at her friends antics before trying to satisfy her own curiosity: ''so tell me, is he any good where it really counts?''.

Hearing that, Amber blushed nine shades of red and hissed: ''seriously Kristen?'', which only made Penelope laugh.

Trying to save face, Amber asked: ''so how is your brother's project for that science fare going?''.

Kristen raised an inquiring eyebrow at that and answered: ''it's coming along just fine…''. ''…and'', she added, ''since you are so insistent on changing topics: any luck on that extra credit paper for your Anthropology classes?''.

Exhaling exasperatedly, Amber shook her head no. ''I might as well just give up…'', she said sounding really disappointed.

''Oh no you won't…'', said Penelope. Her eyes narrowed to the tiniest of slits before she added: ''I think a good old over the knee spanking would sort you out in a jiffy…''.

Pouting sadly Amber agreed: ''I think you might be right about that Beth…'', and just as Penelope readied herself to answer, a voice from behind the trio said: ''well then, that could certainly be arranged…''.

Turning around in a split second, all three girls were faced with a handsome guy who wore such a killer smile on his face, it alone could have easily gotten any girls panties in a twist.

''Ah, Justin I presume?'', spoke Kristen when she noticed Amber's eyes widening dramatically.

''A-huh…it'd be, THAT Justin…'', he answered and smirked charmingly when the trio realized that, in a way, they've just been busted.

Kristen covered her mouth with her hand so as to hide the snicker that was threatening to turn into a full out laughter at any second and seeing this, Penelope bit her lower lip so that she could stop herself from laughing too.

''How long have you been standing there?'', asked Amber.

''Oh…long enough'', he answered and then smacked her ass playfully.

''I see…so-'', started Kristen before she was interrupted by the barista: ''what can I get you today?''.

Penelope quickly walked the last couple of steps to the counter and was just about to place hers and her friend's orders when Justin caught up with her and said: ''why don't you girls go find a good spot for us to sit down at and let me take care of this?''.

''Um, sure'', she answered and then wrote down their order on a napkin she'd grabbed from the counter. Handing it over to Justin, Penelope marched back to her girlfriends.

Justin handed the said napkin over to the barista and then added: ''…and a plain ol' cup- a-Joe for me please''.

Once his order was satisfied, Justin paid for the purchases and tipped the barista generously. Picking up the multiple cups of coffee carefully, he made his way over to the table the girls had chosen. ''Here you go my lovely ladies…'', he said with a smile and then leaned down to give Amber a hot kiss.

Penelope and Kristen looked at each other knowingly before awarding one another with their identical Cheshire cat smiles because, to say that their friend and her boyfriend were causing quite the scene would have been an understatement of the century so when some people in the coffee shop started cheering them on, Amber quickly shoved him away. Sporting a very satisfied grin, Justin sat down next to her and looping an arm around her waist, said: ''my roomie is having a party tonight and I thought that, since I probably won't be getting much rest anyway, you might agree to keep me company…''.

''Well I would but…I and my friends kind of had something planned for tonight…''.

''Oh, don't be silly...it can wait till next week. You should go to the party'', said Kristen and Penelope just smirked.

''You girls are welcome to come along…'', Justin offered friendly.

''Well, I'll go if Beth goes…'', said Kristen and then looked at Penny.

Penelope thought about it for a second and then answered: ''you've got yourself a deal girlfriend…''.

''Great…'', said Justin before finishing off his cup of coffee in two big gulps.

''Well I gotta run now or I'll be late for my next class'', he said and continued while getting up from his seat: ''...the party starts at 7 so I'll meet you all then by the north exit, okay?''.

All three girls nodded their heads in agreement simultaneously which made Justin laugh.

* * *

Although Computer Science class was Penelope's favorite, today for some reason she couldn't concentrate on a single thing Professor Simmons was trying to get across to her students. You see, since the very moment Penny had woken up this morning, she'd been wracked with the sense of impending doom and, no matter how hard she tried to ignore the feeling, it just wouldn't go away and so here she was now, sitting rigidly next to Kristen, still unable to think about anything else but the fear gnawing at her insides.

''Beth, are you okay hon?'', asked Kristen worriedly.

Penelope looked at her concerned friend and simply nodded her head yes as she found herself unable to make up a coherent sentence.

Seeing that for some reason she wasn't going to get a straight answer from her friend, Kristen gave her full attention and concentration to the worksheet in front of her.

As Penelope tried to shake her head clear of the dreadful feeling, she felt her cell phone vibrate. Pulling out the device in question from her jeans pocket, Penny saw that she had just received a new text message. Cautiously checking on the whereabouts of Professor Simmons, she opened the message.

Having heard Bethany's phone vibrate, Kristen watched her best friend and roommate pull the device out of her pocket and open the text message she'd had just received. All of a sudden, Beth's face drained of all color and Kristen could swear that her friend was about to faint. Slowly putting a hand on her shoulder so as not to startle her, Kristen whispered softly: ''what is it sweetie?''.

As Penelope read the message which said: ''hello there, little one…missed me? 'Cause I sure missed you…all these years you had me chase you across the country…mmmm…never mind that now cause this time, I found you and I'm coming to get you as you read this...Bethany, right? Isn't that the name you go by these days princess?'', she could feel the breath she'd just barely sucked in hitch in her throat and her heart it seemed, was going to give out at any second. Even when Penny felt Kristen gently touch her shoulder, she was still too shocked to react.

''Beth?'', her friend whispered once more. ''What's wrong?''.

As Penelope's senses started to gradually come back to her, she turned to her friend and whispered back: ''I…I forgot my computing text book back…b-back at the dorm room…''.

Hearing this, Kristen frowned.

''But, Betha-'', she started only to be cut off: ''…and I need it'', said Penny before she got up from her seat. Grabbing her book bag, she ran for the door.

* * *

For three blissful years Penelope managed to stay successfully hidden from the monster that had mercilessly slain her family. For three years she got to be Bethany Green – a girl from a small town in Virginia who came to the big city to discover her true potential. And for the last three years she was more than okay using this as her background story for whenever she met someone new. But now that her parent's killer had found her again, she once more had to drop everything and just run. Run as fast as she could and as far as possible.

Even though she was so unbelievably tired of running and hiding and not being able to just be herself, Penelope knew that if she stayed, The Beast of North East would find and put an end to her just like he wanted to do all those years ago.

So as tempting as it was to just sit down and wait for him to come and get her, Penny wouldn't allow herself to do that for it would mean that her parent's died in vain. She couldn't have that. Her mom died before she could say 'goodbye' or an 'I love you' to her for one last time and Victor had so selflessly sacrificed himself only so that Penny could live. And by God, she wasn't about to disappoint either one of them, so if it meant that she'll have to run for the rest of her life, then that's exactly what she was going to do…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**A/N: I have to say, your reviews got me thinking and especially yours cuz-snarry's-awesome so, I decided to give you guys this chapter earlier than I originally planned. That being said, I should probably let you know that this chapter will show you the (almost) full extent of what happened the night Penelope's parents were killed, who helped her to stay hidden and how The Beast of North East found her again. Have fun and review, review, review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds or its characters. Just this insane plot…**

* * *

**Washington, DC.: May 16th, 1997 – 18:02:15**

* * *

Joe Cortez swore under his breath when his gaze landed on the dead body of Daniel Peterson lying on the floor not two feet from where he now stood. But the thing that unsettled Cortez the most wasn't the fact that his ex-partner lay dead before him. It was the fact that his heart was missing just like Victor Garcia's had that faithful night five years ago. And as that thought crossed Joe's mind, he realized who had to be awarded for the handy work – The Beast of North East.

''Dammit all to hell!'', he swore out loud at the realization.

He had come here this evening to talk to Dan about a possible lead he'd found on the psychotic maniac, only to find his long term friend murdered in cold blood and his place trashed. Looking around for anything that would tell him why his friend was targeted, Joe noticed the upturned work table of his recently deceased ex-partner.

Slowly making his way over to it, he saw all sorts of paperwork scattered on it and around it and one sheet in particular caught his eye. Picking it up, Cortez swore once more when it turned out that the sheet in question had information on Penelope. It had her current name and location on it as well as a recent picture of her stapled to it too.

Sighing heavily, Joe realized that it wouldn't be long before he would have to leave for Pasadena and get Penny out of there as fast as possible and as if on cue, his cell phone rang.

He picked up immediately and his gut twisted into a tight knot when the sweet voice of young Penelope Garcia could be heard on the other end of the line: ''I need your help Uncle Joe…he's found me again'', she said and he could clearly hear the level of terror in Penny's voice increasing steadily.

''I know sweetheart, I know. What I need you to do right now though, is to go and find yourself the yellow pages book and find the list of all local motels, okay?.

''...Okay, and then what?''.

''…and then I want you to go to the first one that's on that list and stay there until I come and get you. I'm heading for my car as we speak so it won't take me long to get there, kiddo''.

''Okay, Uncle Joe. I'll do that, just hurry…'', she said and hung up.

And as Joe Cortez ran towards his trusty old car, he couldn't help himself but flashback to the night this nightmare started...

* * *

_**Fredericksburg, Virginia: December 25th, 1992 – 04:32:15 **_

* * *

''_Alright. So that means that The Beast of North East finally came home. Ironic, don't you think?'', asked Daniel Peterson and when he didn't get an answer, he turned to look at his partner who in the harsh light of Garcia family's room looked almost ancient._

''_Joe? Come on, talk to me old man…''._

_Detective Cortez laced his fingers together behind his head and sighed. ''I'm tired Dan…'', he confessed, ''…this…'', he said waving his hand at his current surroundings, ''…this crime scene, all of this is just too much…''._

''_Joe…''._

''…_I can't do this anymore'', he said and pulled the ball chain with his shield hanging from it off of his neck. Un-holstering his service weapon, he handed both items to his partner and walked out into the freezing cold of the early Christmas morning._

* * *

_For a couple of hours now, Joe Cortez cruised the streets of his home town in hopes of clearing his mind, but no matter how many times he circled the same block or how many times he hit the steering wheel in frustration, he just couldn't get the image of his dead friends empty stare out of his head._

_As Joe turned left and once more ended up on Amelia Street, he saw someone; a child he realized soon enough. And it was then that he whispered: ''Dear God…'', as he recognized the lone child wondering the empty streets of Fredericksburg in the grayish light of breaking morning._

_He stepped on the breaks and the car came to a complete stop just a second before he jumped out of the vehicle._

''_Penelope? Penny is that you?'', he asked._

_She stopped in her tracks and he could see the young girl in front of him shiver like a leaf before she took off running._

''_Penelope wait! Kiddo, stop!'', he shouted while sprinting after her._

''_It's me, Joe. Joe Cortez remember?''._

_As the girl seemed to recognize his voice, she stopped and whispered: ''Joe?'', before turning around. Her eyes moistened at the sight of a familiar face._

''_Uncle Joe?'', she asked, her voice still trembling with fear and uncertainty._

''_It's me sweetheart, it's me…'', he confirmed and the girl, tears streaming down her face, ran towards him._

_As soon as she reached him, Joe Cortez enveloped Penelope in his arms tightly and whispered soothingly: ''its okay Penny, its okay. I'm here…''._

_The obviously shaken girl cried in the arms of her father's best friend, the arms of the man whom over the years she came to love and call 'Uncle Joe'._

''_God, I'm so glad that you're alive, kiddo…I don't know what I would have done if that maniac would have gotten to you too…'', said ex-detective Cortez as tears of relief and happiness rolled down his cheeks._

''_He killed them Uncle Joe. He killed them…and daddy tried to stop him so I could get away…and he said that he'll find me no matter where I go…'', cried the scared young girl._

''_No sweetheart. That's not going to happen…not while I'm alive…'', Joe Cortez reassured the girl and pulling out his cell phone, dialed the one person he knew he could trust._

* * *

_Joe watched Penelope sleep restlessly on the back seat of his car as he waited for his partner to show up. Poor thing was exhausted after the night she'd had. Sighing, he checked his wrist watch and as he thought of calling Daniel once more, a black sedan with familiar looking number plates made its way through Wendy's Diner's parking lot. Recognizing it as that of his partner, Joe got out of his vehicle and waited for his friend to step outside too._

_Opening the car door, Daniel Peterson stepped out into the cold morning breeze and shivered. Slowly making his way over to his ex-partner, Dan thought intensely about what could possibly be so important that it couldn't have waited until he got off his shift._

''_Joe man, what the hell is going on?'', he asked as he came to a stop right in front of Cortez._

''_I need your help…'', he started only to be cut off: ''well that much I figured out from your call, old man. Now, what is it?''._

_Sighing heavily, Joe pointed towards his car._

''_Check out the back _seat_…'', he said as he himself walked towards the side window and glanced inside._

_Daniel Peterson let out a sharp gasp and then asked: ''is that who I think it is?''. Joe only nodded his head in confirmation._

''_How? I mean whe-'', he started asking but Cortez interrupted him: ''the less you know the better. Trust me''._

_Swallowing a lump of uneasiness, Daniel asked: ''if you've found her on your own, then why on earth have you called me?''._

''_Because, old friend…I need your help in making her disappear. In making us both disappear…''._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**A/N: I know you all probably thought that this chapter was going to be the one where Penny finally joins the FBI but unfortunately I have to disappoint you all since my 'Evil Mastermind' mood took over me once again…**

**Thank you everyone for your brilliant reviews, favs and alerts. Now then, read, review and… have a blast!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds or its characters. Just this plot…**

* * *

**Chicago, IL: June 18th, 1997 – 23:42:56 **

* * *

Penelope fingered the old heart shaped locket hanging on her neck as she sat crossed leg on the bed of the cheap motel she currently stayed at and thought intensely about the events that led her here which didn't help her sour mood at all.

Joe had left to get them a take away and the unbelievable loneliness she felt coursing through her, was slowly starting to depress her. If only she could have Kristen here with her…because that girl had a serious knack for lifting even the worst grump's spirits up to a point where they'd smile like idiots all day long. Looking at her cell phone longingly, she sighed when she realised that calling her would only endanger her friend. And Penny just couldn't live with herself knowing that it would be her fault if anything happened to Kristen.

Sighing yet again, Penelope looked down at the little object she'd been toying with all day long. And as she eyed the simple yet beautiful locket, her mind filled with memories:

_**Ewing Park: Lawrence, PA. June 22nd, 1987 – 13:04:55 **_

_Penelope had never been more nervous than the day when all her friends gathered to celebrate her tenth birthday. She looked at all the happy kids with bright smiles plastered on their faces, having good old fun while she distanced herself from all that and watched from a far._

_And she didn't do it because she feared crowds or something, she didn't. Putting it simply, she was daunted by the little fact that her step-father, Victor Garcia, had invited his four sons from a previous marriage to attend it too._

_Now, she wasn't being a coward or anything. It's just that she was afraid that they wouldn't __accept__ her and that thought alone scared her more than anything else. So the last thing she expected while trying to come up with the best solution for the situation at hand was the stranger that stood not a couple of feet from her._

''_Well hello there, little one…may I ask why are you not enjoying your own party?'', asked the man in question and smiled at her warmly before saying: ''here…that's for you sweetheart'', as he handed her a little box with a pretty purple ribbon on it._

_Penelope took it and then frowned as she remembered her mother telling her to never do such a thing._

''_What is it?'', asked the man when he noticed the girl frown._

''_My mommy told me not to talk to strangers…'', she said looking genuinely sorry._

_The stranger smiled at the girl's honesty and said: ''but I am not a stranger, Penelope''._

_The girl's frown only increased at that and she racked her brain for an answer as to who this man could be._

''…_I'm your daddy…'', he informed her._

* * *

As realization dawned on her, Penelope jumped off of the bed faster than a bullet and ripping the necklace she had been wearing for years now, threw it across the room.

Her hands shook with fear that had been caused by the memory she used to cherish. No more though, for now it was only a bitter reminder of the horrible truth. The truth that the man who had introduced himself as her real father, was the one and the same that had killed her parents.

Penelope took a steadying breath and straightening up her navy sweater she decided that the only thing that might actually help calm down her shot nerves right now would be a huge cup of hot chocolate. But just as she took the first step towards the water kettle, the door to the motel room she was staying at was kicked in from outside.

Penny jumped up slightly at the sound and when she looked in the direction of the said door, her heart skipped a beat or two. There, standing in the doorway and holding a big knife that had blood drops dripping down its blade, was none else than The Beast of North East.

''Hello, little one…'', the monster spat out through gritted teeth and lunged at her.

Penelope squeaked in fear and dove to her right. The monster who'd missed her only by a couple of inches, lost his balance and fell when one of his feet got tangled in the blanket Penelope had casually dropped on the floor when she had woken up this morning and wasn't bothered enough to pick it up.

Seeing that, Penny thanked her lucky stars that she didn't as she ran for the door. Having successfully gotten out, she ran through the parking lot and towards the little gas station that this dump of a motel was basically attached to.

But just as she was about to step into the peripheral vision of the cashier who worked the night shift at the said station and scream for his help, Penelope met the cold surface of a fuel pump face first.

''What have I told you about running from me Penny, hum?'', snarled The Beast of North East angrily into Penelope's ear as he kept his hold on her.

''I told you I would find you…'', teased the psychotic maniac in a sing - song voice before his eyes widened and he collapsed at her heels.

Having felt the monsters grip on her loosen and then disappear completely, Penelope turned around slowly and was met with the concerned face of Joe Cortez who was still holding a bat of some sort. ''Are you okay, sweetheart?'', he asked her gently.

She only shook her head no as tears of relief rolled down her cheeks. Joe sighed heavily and taking one of Penny's hands in his own, he said: ''we gotta go now, kiddo…'', before pulling her after him and towards their getaway vehicle.

''Penelope!'', bellowed an angry voice from behind them, making them both freeze in their tracks.

Turning around simultaneously, they saw The Beast of North East slowly getting back on his feet and seeing this made Penny whimper.

Without thinking or hesitating, Joe Cortez whipped out his revolver and fired straight at the monster that was heading towards them. Unfortunately, or maybe thanks to whomever must have been watching out for the duo that night, Cortez's bullet hit the fuel pump instead and before either one of them could as much as blink, the gas station was enveloped in furious flames.

* * *

As Gordon Fantini and Derek Morgan, two of the best officers the Chicago PD had to offer made their way back to the downtown station so that they could finally be relieved after the long 12 hour shift, the windows of their cruiser juddered soundly just a second before bright flames shot up into the late night sky.

''Whoa! You see that Morgan?'', asked Gordon Fantini, Derek's partner in stopping crime for three years now.

''What on earth was that?'', answered Derek with a question of his own.

''I don't know man, but we better go check it out…'', said Gordon as he turned the siren on and headed towards the scene of the apparent explosion.

''Hey, ain't that that scumbag Marty's Motel and Gas Station blazin' up?'', asked Derek although he was already quite sure that he was right.

''Seems so…'', answered his partner as they turned into the parking lot of 'Marty's Motel', only narrowly missing out on a collision with another car.

And as Fantini rolled down his window and shouted: ''watch where you're going asshole!'', Derek simply couldn't stop staring at the petrified blonde woman quivering in the passenger seat of the said car.

''Yo Morgan! Are you in there man?'', asked Gordon while waving a hand in his face.

Derek slapped the hand away before responding: ''what?''.

''I said call Central and ask for emergency services and back up man, 'cause this blaze ain't gonna go out by itself…''.

Grumbling in agreement, Derek reached for the radio.

As the last of the fire was successfully extinguished, Gordon, thinking that Morgan was still standing behind him, exclaimed: ''well, at least no one got hurt…'', and as no answer was given to him in return, he turned around only to see Derek come out of the Motel's manager's office.

''Think again, Gordy…'', said Morgan pointing at the room he'd just vacated.

''Oh you've got to be kidin' me…'', answered Fantini less than humorlessly before he decided to look for himself.

Stepping inside, Gordon instantly covered his nose with his hand as the thick smell of blood overpowered his senses.

''Holly fuck…'', he muttered under his breath as the sight in front of him was simply breath taking, and not in a good way.

''Can you say for sure that that's Marty..?'', asked Derek from behind him and he just nodded his head in affirmation.

''Well, someone sure did a number on him. Although, why would anyone want to kill that weasel and then cut out and take his heart with them…that is just plain sick…'', said Morgan, his nose wrinkling up in disgust.

''Hell if I know…'', was all Gordon said before walking around the reception desk so that he could have a look at the registry book only to find it missing.

''Huh…'', he then murmured and looked around for anything else that might have given him the slightest of clues as to what exactly happened here.

''What is it?'', asked Derek instinctively.

''Looks like whoever worked that number on Marty, had taken not only his heart but the registry book with them too'', answered Fantini.

''What? Are you serious?'', exclaimed Derek in a disbelieving tone of voice.

''As serious as it gets…I think that we should go on the good old prowl of the grounds and question the guests. Someone ought have seen something...'', answered Gordon.

Derek Morgan nodded his head in agreement: ''let's not waist any more time then…'', and walked out the door with his partner hot on his heels.

* * *

As no one answered again when they knocked on yet another one of the motel's guest room doors, Derek Morgan sighed in exasperation and asked: ''wouldn't this go faster if we just looked at the security camera tapes?''.

''Humph…didn't I tell you that that scoundrel Marty was a compulsive gambler?'', answered Gordon to Morgan's question with one of his own.

''…and your point is?''.

''There are no camera's here buddy'', answered Fantini.

''Fucker…'', said Morgan as he knocked on the next door and his partner answered: ''you can say that again…'', before bellowing: ''Chicago PD. Open the door''.

To both of their surprises, hasty steps could be heard inside the said room and just a second later, a scantily dressted woman cautiously opened the door.

''Good morning ma'am. We are sorry to interrupt your rest but we need to ask you a few ques-'', said Derek but the woman raised her hand up to shush him.

''I know that…and all I can say is that I really don't know what happened here. I mean, I was about to step out to get myself some ice from the ice machine by the gas station when I saw that guy…''.

''A guy?'', asked Gordon.

''Yeah, one scary looking dude. Anyways, I saw that he had this big –ass knife on him and ducked back inside…'', the woman continued.

''…and what happened then ma'am?'', Fantini asked seriously.

''That animal walked right over to room 14 and kicked down the door like it was made of Styrofoam or something…''.

''Room 14? Are you sure about that ma'am?'', asked Derek.

''Yes, absolutely. If I may ask, is that girl alright?''.

''Girl? What girl, ma'am?'', asked Gordon, concern showing on his face.

''The blonde girl that was staying there…oh, I can't recall her name…she's such a sweetheart...I just hope she's alright...''.

Hearing this, the two officers exchanged looks and thanking the woman for her help headed straight for room 14.

* * *

**Chicago PD, Downtown Chicago: June 19th, 1997 – 04:17:33 **

* * *

Derek Morgan was going over the details of the crime scene at Marty's when Cindy Keane, the ever exuberantly cheery fingerprint technician exclaimed: ''Morgan, you better come look at this…''.

Turning around he smiled at her charmingly and responded: ''you've found something for me doll face?''.

She returned the smile and answered: ''oh find it I did…and it's big'', before turning on her heel and walking back to her lab.

Morgan followed her hastily and once he entered the lab that no one but him was allowed to so much as step a foot in, asked: ''what have you got for me, you tease?''.

Cindy Keane smirked at him and then said: ''remember that locket you've found at Marty's?'', and Derek nodded his head yes.

''Well, I lifted a print off the back of it and ran it through AFIS, IAFIS and even CODIS and guess what I found?''.

''What did you find?'', he asked her.

She smiled again and answered: ''nada''.

Morgan narrowed his eyes at her when he heard that.

''But… then I had the brilliant idea of running the print on every other system known to human kind and this is what I've found…'', she said pointing at one of the many computer screens proudly.

''The print on the back of the necklace was identified as that of one…Penelope Garcia'', she explained when Derek frowned at the screen.

''…and this is big how?'', asked Morgan irately.

''Well, it turns out that a Penelope Garcia went missing some five years ago in Fredericksburg, Virginia'', answered Cindy and just as she was about to add something else to that, her computer let out a shrill sound that made them both jump.

''Crap on a cracker…'', swore the fingerprint expert.

''What's going on?'', asked Derek worriedly.

''It looks like for some reason, this case was flagged by the higher instances so don't be surprised if you get a visit from some schmuck in a suit…'', she warned and Morgan groaned.

* * *

''Cindy be damned…'', thought Derek Morgan bitterly just a few hours later.

You see, the news that an FBI agent came all the way from Virginia to find out who had tried to access the files of one of their cold cases, spread like wildfire through the small premises of Chicago Police Department. And by the time those news reached Morgan's ears, his Captain was already screaming across the room for Derek to get his ass over to his office.

''Well finally…'', grumbled Captain James Tennon as Derek closed the door behind him.

''Morgan, I want you to meet SSA Hotchner, the Unit Chief of FBI's B.A.U division'', said the Captain as Derek sat down.

''…and this is Derek Morgan from the Obsessional Crimes Unit'', continued Captain Tennon.

''I would say it's a pleasure, but under these circumstances, that's hardly the truth…'', spoke Aaron Hotchner.

''Now, don't worry. You're not in any trouble. I just want to know why you accessed those files…''.

Derek sighed and answered: ''that's kinda a long story…''.

''I've got time…'', the Unit Chief of the B.A.U. assured him.

''Fine…'', harrumphed Derek.

''There was an explosion at Marty's Motel and Gas Station…'', he began.

''And, me and my partner just happened to be nearby. When we reached the place, it was already a mess. I contacted Central and fire brigades were sent to the location''.

Aaron nodded his head and asked: ''…and then what?''.

''Once the fire was extinguished, me and my partner, Gordy, went looking for Marty''.

''And did you find him?'', his Captain interrupted.

''Oh sure we did, right in the middle of his so called 'office', with his guts hanging out and his heart missing'', answered Morgan not sparing his captain a single gory detail which made the man in question gulp.

''I'm assuming that's not the end of it?'', asked Hotchner.

''No…'', confirmed Derek and then continued: ''after that, we went looking for any possible witnesses. To say there weren't many, would be a serious understatement. But, we got lucky and one of the guests came forward. A woman that had been staying there had described, and I quote: '… a one scary looking dude with a big-ass knife…', who according to her, headed straight for the door of room 14''.

Captain James Tennon frowned deeply at this but SSA Hotchner only motioned for Morgan to continue.

''So naturally, we went over there to check it out and the room was a mess too, alright. There was blood in the doorway, which was later on collected by the CSU team but the DNA results won't be back for at least another hour or so. And, I found this in the corner of the room…'', said Morgan and pulled out the little evidence bag containing a simple heart shaped locket from his back pocket.

''May I see that?'', asked Aaron.

Derek nodded his head and handed the bag over to the FBI agent.

As Aaron Hotchner looked at the locket in his palm, he couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine.

''…and to answer your original question, the files were accessed when our fingerprint expert ran the print she'd found on the back of that locket'', said Derek.

Aaron Hotchner looked up from the locket when he heard that and asked: ''and who did it come back to?''.

''…a Penelope Garcia, who apparently is still missing to this very day…now, will you explain why I'm being grilled over this?''.

''I am sorry, but I'm not at liberty to discuss this particular case…'', Aaron apologized and stood up from his seat.

Shaking the hand of Captain James Tennon, Hotchner thanked them both for their time and walked out of the office.

''Are you kiddin' me?'', asked Morgan angrily when he caught up with the Unit Chief of the B.A.U.

''I am most certainly not _kiddin' you_, Morgan…'', he answered and pressed the button for the elevator.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with the stubborn man in front of him, Derek huffed in frustration and turned to leave.

''…and Derek?'', said SSA Hotchner.

''What?''.

''You do your job exceptionally well. Too well, in fact''.

''What are you gettin' at?''.

''There is an open position at the B.A.U. '', said Aaron Hotchner as the elevator doors opened and he stepped inside.

''Maybe, you should think about applying for it…'', he added just before the doors closed and the elevator started its decent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds or its characters. Just this plot…**

* * *

**The Residence of Jessica Brooks: Washington, DC – July 7th, 1997 – 16:25:03 **

* * *

''He…'', started Jessica Brooks as Aaron Hotchner looked her square in the eyes.

''No…don't speak'', he said when his sister-in-law struggled to tell him something of the utmost importance.

''Aaron…'', she started again but a coughing fit left the rest of the sentence unvoiced.

''Hang in there Jess…'', said Aaron as he applied even more pressure to the gunshot wound. ''…the ambulance will be here any second now, just hang in there…'', he continued as the wound in Jessica's abdomen wouldn't stop bleeding no matter what he did.

''…no. Aaron, he…he took her'', said Jessica and then gasped in pain.

''…what?'', asked Aaron distractedly for he was too busy trying to stench the bleeding at least a little bit to hear what she'd said.

''He…took Haley'', answered Jessica in a steadily weakening voice.

''What? Who did? Jessica! Who did?'', he asked frantically once his brain processed the information the dying sister of Haley's had just thrown at him.

''He…said his name…'', she began again only to stop and inhale a ragged breath.

''…name is…F-Foyett. He said…he said…he…sa-said…that this is only…a, a…o-only the be-be-beginning''.

Aaron Hotchner's eyes widened in fear that threatened to consume him right in this very spot and as he looked down at Haley's younger sister so he could tell her to hold on, he saw her inhale rapidly twice before the light of life vacated her eyes, leaving them cold and unresponsive.

* * *

**FBI Headquarters - ****Quantico, VA: Behavioral Analysis Unit - July 7th, 1997 – 16:33:55 **

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator, Derek Morgan was met by a smiling agent.

''Hi. You must be the new guy. Hotch mentioned you'd be starting today. I'm Emily Prentiss'', she said extending her hand for him to shake.

''Derek Morgan'', he replied taking her hand.

''This way…'', she said and as she led him inside, Derek asked: ''…and speaking of the devil…where's the big boss?''.

Emily laughed and answered: ''well, there was this incident a while ago. Aaron got hurt during a case in Maryland and then he was placed on a mandatory two week leave while the IA ran their investigation…''.

''oh, well that sucks…''.

''Yeah…'', she agreed as they closed in on a couple of other agents.

''Here…'', she said, ''…let me introduce you to the rest of the team''.

''This here, is our resident boy wonder, Dr. Spencer Reid and this grumpy looking guy is David Rossi''.

Morgan looked at Reid sceptically before saying: ''you look too young to have gone to medical school…''.

''They're PhD's. Three of them'', answered Reid.

''What are you... a genius or something?'', asked Derek disbelievingly.

''I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified, but I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and I can read twenty thousand words per minute''.

Hearing that, Morgan cocked an eyebrow before Spencer Reid confirmed: ''yes. I'm a genius''.

Rossi only smirked at the simple fact that Reid managed throw the new guy for a loop so fast and asked: ''so, what did you do before you decided to join the B.A.U, kid?''.

''Well, up until three weeks ago, I worked for the Chicago's Obsessional Crimes Unit…''.

''If I may ask, what made you choose this division in the first place…I mean, honestly, we work long hours, are seriously underpaid and as an added bonus, we have no time for personal life whatsoever…''.

Emily rolled her eyes at this and chided him: ''Rossi, give the guy a break…he barely just set foot in here you grump…''.

''What?'', he asked innocently. ''I'm merely curious…''.

''Uh-huh…'', she answered, her eyes narrowing to tiny slits.

''No it's okay…uh'', started Derek.

''Emily…Emily Prentiss''.

''Right. It's okay, Prentiss. Well, what can I say? After I and Aaron Hotchner had a friendly chat back at the Chicago PD, he told me there was an opening at the B.A.U. and to be honest? I thought it was a good time for a change…''.

''Aaron…'', grumbled Rossi.

''Of course…so…'', started David only to be cut-off by Prentiss: ''Okay, enough already. You can grill him another day, Dave'', she chastised as Spencer Reid exclaimed: ''oh, look. There goes JJ''.

''JJ?'', asked Morgan and looked at Emily for an answer.

''Ah…yeah. That's Jennifer Jareau but everyone here calls her JJ. She's our Media Liaison and the one that decides which case we're gonna take on next…'', explained Prentiss.

''Oh…'', exclaimed Derek at that and then watched the afore mentioned woman hastily making her way over to them.

''Hey JJ…'', said Reid before he noticed her trembling hands.

''Jennifer? What's wrong?'', asked David Rossi worriedly.

''Ah…there was a reported shooting at the Brooks residence…'', she answered.

''Brooks? Where have I heard that name before?'', asked Reid.

''Hotche's wife's maiden name is Brooks…'', said David.

* * *

**The Brooks Residence: Washington, DC: July 7th, 1997 – 17:12:39 **

* * *

The B.A.U. team arrived just in time to see a blood covered Aaron being led away from the house in question by one of the Responding Police Officers. When they tried asking one of the other cops milling around about what had happened here and all they got for an answer was: ''no comment'', the whole team marched over to Aaron and the Officer who was currently taking his statement.

''Aaron, what in heaven happened here?'', asked David Rossi.

Hotch only shook his head from side to side and walked away, leaving his team stunned.

''Officer…'', started Emily Prentiss. ''Could you explain to us what is going on here?'', she then asked.

''And who'd you be?'', he asked in return while frowning.

She pulled out her badge and showing it to the Officer in front of her, said: ''we're his colleagues '', before pointing at Aaron who was pacing back and forth in frustration not a few feet away from them.

''Oh…well'', stammered the cop, ''we've received an anonymous tip about a shooting that had taken place at this address…''.

''Yes, we know as much…'', said Prentiss.

''When we arrived, we found your colleague sitting next to the dead body of a…Miss Jessica Brooks'', continued the Responding Officer. ''…and when my partner and I did the routine sweep of the premises, we found this taped to the bathroom mirror…'', he added before handing Prentiss an evidence bag with a note inside it.

''You should have made a deal…'', she read out loud and groaning, Rossi said: ''God help us all. Foyett's back''.

''Yeah well, there are more important matters at hand here than this Foyett guy you're speaking off because according to…ah…'', said the Officer and then pointed at Aaron.

''…SSA Hotchner…'', informed Reid.

''Yeah. According to SSA Hotchner over there, just before Miss Brooks bled to death, she told him that her attacker had taken her sister with him''.

David Rossi and Jennifer Jareau turned to look at Aaron at this news and found him still pacing. And as Morgan asked: ''her sister?'', Hotch's phone started ringing.

''Yeah. Jessica is...uh, was Aaron's sister-in-law'', explained Reid.

* * *

Picking up his phone, Aaron hit the answer button.

''Ah, Aaron. It has been a long time since we talked, wouldn't you say?'', asked Foyett.

''What have you done to Haley?'', asked Aaron in return.

Foyett chuckled and then answered: ''oh don't fret old friend. I haven't touched a hair on her pretty head…yet''.

''Bastard, where is she!'', demanded Hotch and Foyett only laughed at that.

''I see you don't feel like entertaining me today…oh well, let's go straight to business then…''.

''Where is my wife?'', asked Aaron angrily.

''Now, now SSA Hotchner…'', chided the killer.

''Answer me!''.

''Oh you're no fun at all. Alright then. Listen carefully, Captain America. If you want to see her again, I suggest that you get moving and get here in the next fifteen minutes or you'll have only yourself to blame…'', warned Foyett.

''Where?'', asked Aaron.

''Seetec Warehouse on Maine and fifth…and Aaron?''.

''What?''.

''I'd hurry if I were you…tick tock old friend, tick tock'', said the sadistic killer before the line went dead.

Not wanting to waist anymore time, Hotch ran to his car. Starting it, he took off, leaving David Rossi standing in the middle of the road, yelling for him to stop.

* * *

**Seetec Warehouse: Washington, DC: July 7th, 1997 – 17:37:04 **

* * *

The tires of Aaron Hotchner's car screeched to a halt and the FBI agent in question jumped out of his vehicle faster than a rocket. His cell phone rang again and he answered it without hesitation.

''I see you got here right on time'', said Foyett. ''That's good. Now, come on inside'', invited the killer and Aaron did as told.

Entering the building, he said: ''I'm in. Now what?''.

''There is a door marked as 'Personnel only' to your right'', answered the killer.

Aaron walked over to the said door only to find it locked. Growling, he kicked them down.

''Making a mess are we?'', asked Foyett as he watched Aaron Hotchner's every move on the security cameras.

''Shut up…'', said Aaron in return, hastening his pace as the maniac on the other end of the line laughed.

''Turn left here…'', instructed the killer and as Aaron did just that, said: ''you're finally getting closer…''.

''Warmer…warmer…'', teased Foyett as Hotch walked down a long and narrow corridor.

''Oh…hot, hot, hot!'', the killer exclaimed when Aaron neared the door at the end of it and hung up.

Hotch opened the door in question and stepped inside, but as soon as he did that, a shot rang out and a sharp pain pierced his left shoulder.

''Aaron!'', screamed Haley when he went down.

Hotch groaned and got back up on his feet, driven to go on by the sheer force of stubbornness.

''Aaron…'', started Haley again only to be silenced by a bullet to the back of her head.

''No!'', screamed Hotch as realization of what just happened hit him full force.

Overtaken by the sudden wave of rage, he whipped out his gun and fired, hitting Foyett in the right thigh. The maniac howled in pain and shock before falling down.

No longer able to think rationally, Aaron marched over to him and completely ignoring his throbbing shoulder, he started beating the already injured killer to a bloody pulp. As Hotch's fist connected with Foyett's face once more, someone from behind him snaked their arms around his waist and pulled him back forcefully.

''Aaron stop it! That's enough!'', commanded David Rossi when Hotch struggled to get free.

''It's over'', he said soothingly to Aaron but it was no use.

''He killed her!'', screamed Hotch in despair and doubled his efforts in getting loose but Rossi only tightened his hold on him.

''He killed her!'', he screamed once more.

''Aaron please stop it…killing him, if you haven't already won't change anything'', said David Rossi and then thanked God when he felt his friend slump in his arms.

Releasing him, Rossi sighed heavily.

''He killed her…'', said Aaron once more but in a calmer manner before covering his head with his arms and letting out a heart wrenching sob.

David Rossi placed a hand on his friends back, trying to comfort the inconsolable man before him as best as he could.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if Foyett seems off, but keep in mind the fact that this is an AU story. I wanted him to be different and I hope that I achieved that…Oh and before I forget, there is no Jack in this story. Thank you everyone for reading this insane story of mine and review, review, review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**A/N: So, here comes the chapter I'm pretty sure you all have been waiting for. Now then, go read it and don't forget to review!**

**P.S. – see the author's note at the bottom for translation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds or its characters. Just this plot…**

* * *

**Café des 2 Moulins: Paris, France – August 15th, 2002 – 19:01:33 **

* * *

Penelope Garcia sat at one of the few outside tables of Café des 2 Moulins, observing the lively street market only ten or so feet away.

''Hey kiddo…'', said Joe Cortez as he sat down at her table with a heavy huff.

''Uncle Joe. It's so nice to see you again…'', she greeted the man in front of her with a genuine smile on her face.

''Same here, kid. How have you been?''.

''Well, I'm safe. I've got a steady job, a place I can finally call home and I just love this city…'', she gushed happily.

Joe Cortez smiled and said: ''I'm really glad to hear that sweetheart but, I'm afraid I have some bad news…''.

''Oh, god…'', Penelope groaned and then continued: ''can we at least have some fantastic French coffee before my good mood is ruined for however long it might be?''.

Joe sighed and answered: ''sure, why not'', just as a waiter stopped at their table and looking at Penny, asked: **(1) ''Que puis-je faire pour vous, Madame?''.**

**(2) ''Un Cappuccino, pas de mousse s'il vous plait'',** answered Penelope.

The waiter wrote down her order and looking at Joe Cortez asked: **(3)** **''Et vous, Monsieur?''.**

**(4) ''Rien pour moi, merci…'',** he answered and the waiter headed back to the coffee shop.

''So, when did you get here?'', asked Penny.

''…a couple of hours ago…a have to say, one of these flights is going to be the death of me…''.

''Oh Uncle Joe…you haven't changed a bit…'', answered Penelope with a smile.

''…and what is that supposed to mean?''.

''…you're still such a grump…'', she answered with a laugh and as Joe joined her, the waiter brought Penelope her coffee.

**(5)** **''Merci beaucoup'',** she said.

**(6)** **''Quoi que ce soit pour une belle dame comme vous…'', **said the waiter charmingly, winking at her.

**(7) ''Pourquoi vous remercie, mon bon monsieur…'', **answered Penelope, her smile brightening with every passing second.

**(8) ''Vous le savez, Madame, vous avez la plus jolie sourire que j'ai jaimes vu…'', **exclaimed the waiter and taking Penny's hand in his own, kissed it.

**(9)** **''Appelez-moi, et je vais vous montrer a quel point spectaculaire de la ville de l'amour peut-etre, beaute…'', **then added the waiter handing Penelope a little slip of paper and walking off.

Hearing this, Joe Cortez rolled his eyes in annoyance before saying: ''seriously? Can't we ever go to a coffee shop without you getting hit on by complete strangers?''.

''Ugh…Uncle Joe…'', started Penny.

''No I'm serious, sweetheart. Don't you understand that this, all those phone numbers you rake in while merely getting a coffee makes my job of protecting you that much harder…''.

Penelope looked at him for a second before biting her lower lip so as to stop the little snigger that was threatening to escape her mouth.

''…not funny…'', said Cortez when he noticed that.

''…first of all…'', started Penny and then took a sip of her delicious Cappuccino. ''…yes it is. And second, I can't help the fact that men like me, after all I'm not a kid anymore…''.

Joe sighed heavily and said: ''yeah, that you're right about''.

An awkward silence had set in between the two and neither one of them knew how to break it so Penelope set her cup of hot deliciousness back down on the table and started: ''so…ah, tell me. What brings you to Paris?''.

''Yeah…that…'', started Cortez.

''Uh-oh…'', exclaimed Penny.

''What?'', asked Joe.

''Whenever you start a sentence with a 'yeah…that…', I know that I'm about to hear something I really won't like…'', she explained.

''That's because you won't like what I'm about to tell you…'', he said and Penelope sighed.

''Well, go on then''.

Joe Cortez pursed his lips momentarily and then pulled out a photograph from his jacket's pocket saying: ''this was taken yesterday…''.

Penny cocked an eyebrow at that and Joe passed the photo to her. Her eyes widened in horror and fear once her brain had registered what her eyes were seeing.

''That…that's Amelie. That's my boss…'', stammered Penny while looking at the photo of her dead employer who, in the said picture, lay sprawled on the floor, her blouse ripped open.

But the thing that got Penelope shaking almost violently, were the words that were carved into the dead woman's abdomen: **(*) ''Bonjour, mon petit…Je vous ai manqué…''.**

* * *

''I don't want to hear it Penny…'', said Joe Cortez when she opened her mouth to argue his decision.

''But Uncle Joe…'', she started.

''No. This decision is final. I'm taking you back to The States…'', he said and when Penelope only huffed at that he added: ''you'll be safer there with me around, sweetheart…''.

''But he managed to find me even in Paris. So who's to say you're not simply making it easier for him by taking me back home…'', she continued to argue.

''It won't be. Believe me Penny, because this time I got the cavalry involved''.

''You did what?!'', she asked as their taxi stopped at the Charles De Gaulle International Airport.

''I got a couple of my ex-cop friends to help me keep you safe…'', he answered as they both stepped out of the vehicle in question.

Grabbing both of their bags out of the trunk, Joe paid the driver and then said: ''…besides, I plan on keeping you busy. I promise, you won't even notice them…''.

''Oh really…'', she asked and her eyes narrowed to tiny slits.

''…and how, may I ask you plan on doing that?''.

''Well, I think it's time you put those crazy computer skills of yours to test…'', said Joe.

''…how do you imagine I'm going to do that?'', she asked, her anger growing with every passing second.

Joe Cortez smirked and answered: ''there's an opening at the FBI Headquarters down in Quantico, Virginia. Apparently, they're in need of a Technical Analyst''.

''What? Really?'', she asked, her eyes shining with joy, all anger momentarily forgotten.

''I knew you would be interested…'', he answered, not bothering to hide his proud smile.

''…so when did you say the plane leaves?'', Penelope asked excitedly.

Joe laughed at her eagerness and answered: ''as soon as my friend's get here…ah, there they are…'', said Cortez and when she turned around, she came face to face with four men, three of them around Joe's age and the other one somewhere closer to her age, who all were so cop-like, she would have laughed if she weren't fuming mad once again.

Turning back to face Joe, Penelope hissed angrily: ''a couple of cop friends, huh?!''.

Cortez only shrugged his shoulders and said innocently: ''well, I might have forgotten to mention the rest of them…'', while she glared daggers at him.

Then huffing once more, Penny grabbed her two bags and stomped off towards the main entrance.

Having watched this little exchange, Joe's friends laughed.

''Oh, feisty little thing…'', joked Eric Thompson, the youngest of the group and an ex-cop from Fredericksburg's Narcotics Unit.

''You have no idea…'', answered Cortez before grabbing his own bag and motioning for his friends to follow him.

* * *

**AJ's Coffee Shop: Quantico, Virginia – August 22nd, 2002 – 07:10:55 **

* * *

It was early morning and Hotch was still half asleep when he joined the line in AJ's Coffee Shop. Waiting patiently for his regular shot of caffeine, Aaron frowned remembering the huge load of paperwork waiting for him at his office. Sighing in frustration, he tapped his foot against the mocha color floor tiles and then glanced at his wrist watch.

''Dammit…'', he murmured ever so quietly at the realization that he was going to be late for work if this line didn't start moving soon.

As if on cue, the line moved and that's when he saw HER.

The woman in question walked towards the exit in a leisurely speed and as she passed right by him, Hotch couldn't tear his eyes off of her. The way her straight blonde hair and… ''Wait. Are those PINK highlights?'', he thought, swayed in rhythm with her every move, the way her eyes sparkled with happiness and…dare he say it…mischief? …and the way her black shirt dress accentuated by a hot pink belt clung to her curvaceous body…well, it was enough to drive any hot blooded male insane and today, Aaron Hotchner was no exception.

''See something you like, handsome?'', Penelope asked in a flirty manner.

Snapping out of the daze the vision of a woman before him had put him under, Aaron stammered: ''I…I'm…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to stare'', while his brain screamed: ''liar, liar pants on fire!''.

''Uh-huh…'', she answered looking him up and down, a sly grin spreading on her pretty face.

She then licked her lips seductively and continued: ''oh, if only I weren't in a hurry…'', before winking at him and exiting the shop.

To say that Aaron had been left standing there open mouthed, would have been an understatement.

* * *

**FBI Headquarters: Behavioral Analysis Unit - Quantico, Virginia – August 22nd, 2002 -**** 08:32:15 **

* * *

''Well, can you fix it?'', asked Derek Morgan impatiently as Reid did his best to get Morgan's laptop to work again.

Sighing, he said: ''I'm sorry Morgan but there's nothing I can do…''.

''Are you serious?'', asked Derek in a disbelieving tone of voice.

''I might be a genius but I'm no computer whiz, okay?'', responded Spencer, sounding just a tad irritated.

''Oh, come on…'', Morgan growled out.

''What's wrong?'', asked David Rossi as he returned from the office kitchenette with a cup of coffee in his hands.

''Derek's computer froze in the middle of writing a report and we can't get it to work again…'', Spencer Reid informed him.

''So call the tech support or something…'', suggested Rossi nonchalantly and as the resident boy wonder got up from Morgan's chair so that he could go back to his own desk and find the right number, he saw Penelope.

''Hey, isn't that that new girl? The Technical Analyst?'', he asked.

''I guess…'', said David once he looked up from his steaming cup of caffeine boost.

''What's her name?'', asked Derek in high hopes that maybe she could help him.

''Ah…Willows or something like that…'', answered Reid.

''Hey Willows!'', hollered Morgan but it seemed like she haven't heard him.

''Willows!'', Derek tried again but still she didn't answer.

''Hey, Baby Girl!'', he tried in mild frustration and this time she froze and lifting her eyes from the folder she was so immersed in, asked: ''Baby Girl?'', as Derek Morgan slowly made his way over to her.

''Sorry, I didn't mean…'', he started only to be cut-off: ''it's okay, I've been called worse. So, how can I help you today, Stud?'', she asked and he smirked.

* * *

Later that day, Penelope Garcia was carrying a box full of her trademark 'Office Accessories' when she ran into Aaron Hotchner, literally.

''Oh, sorry…'', she murmured in apology and then looked up at the man who still wouldn't move out of her way.

Her eyes widened dramatically when she recognised him as the one she'd caught staring at her in AJ's Coffee Shop.

''You…'', was the only thing she managed to come up with.

Having had recovered from the initial shock, Hotch extended his arm to her and said: ''Aaron Hotchner…''.

Hearing that, Penelope gasped before asking: ''you're Aaron Hotchner? Oh…my God…''.

''Is there a problem?'', he asked genuinely concerned and intrigued and she only nodded her head yes before taking his hand and saying: ''I'm Abby. Abby Winston''.

''Wait, you're my new Technical Analyst?'', he asked.

''Yeah…and it would be just my luck that the man I hit on turned out to be my new boss…'', she answered, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

Aaron only smiled at that.

''Look, I'm sorry if I were out of line earlier at the…ah, coffee shop…it won't happen again'', she promised, and Hotch's smile grew even wider at her flustered appearance.

* * *

''Hey, Emily…'', said Derek Morgan.

''What?'', she asked and stopped to look at her colleague, who looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

''Am I hallucinating or is Big Boss really… smiling?'', he asked.

Prentiss followed Derek's stare to where Hotch was talking with a blonde woman with pink highlights in her hair and yup, there it was: an actual smile on Aaron Hotchner's lips.

''Morgan, I think that whatever had made you hallucinate is highly infectious…'', she said and then continued: ''I mean, he hasn't smiled since…well, you know…''.

''Yeah, since Haley…'', finished Derek.

And as the duo looked on at Aaron and the Technical Analyst, who appeared to be in a conversation of some sort, Aaron Hotchner laughed, leaving them both stunned.

* * *

The sound of his laugh made Penelope feel weak in the knees and she groaned inwardly. Smiling at him and gently biting her lower lip, Penelope said: ''ah…I think I should get going now…um, I'll see you later''.

''Sure…'', agreed Aaron and pointing towards the general area, added: ''my office is just over there if you need me''.

Penelope nodded her head and headed off towards her new lair, her heart pounding like it hadn't in a very long time.

''Heavens help me…'', Hotch murmured under his breath as he watched his new Technical Analyst walk away, her dress skirt swishing and hips swaying almost hypnotically.

* * *

**A/N2: Translations:**

(1) What can I get for you, Madam?

(2) A cappuccino, no foam please.

(3) And you, Sir?

(4) Nothing for me, thank you.

(5) Thank you very much.

(6) Anything for a beautiful lady such as yourself.

(7) Why thank you, kind Sir.

(8) You know, you Madam, have the prettiest smile I have ever seen.

(9) Call me, and I'll show you just how spectacular the city of love can be, beautiful.

**(*) **Hello there, little one…I have missed you.

**I don't know how accurate these are, so if I'm off let me know and then blame Google Translator...:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**A/N: Oh but this chapter was a total b**** to write. But it's necessary so…be good, read and don't forget to review..:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds or its characters. Just this plot…**

* * *

**FBI Headquarters: Behavioral Analysis Unit - Quantico, Virginia – September 14th, 2002 – 08:26:15 **

* * *

Sipping at a morning cup of coffee, Derek Morgan walked towards his desk when he saw Penelope walk in and then hurry towards her lair.

''Good morning, Baby Girl'', he greeted her and then smiled broadly.

Penelope stopped in her tracks, back-pedaled a step or two and narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously, answered: ''I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff…'', which only made him smile that much more.

''So, how did your date with that guy from HR go?'', he asked and Penny gave him a death glare when she saw Spencer Reid and David Rossi coming towards them.

''You promised…'', she reminded him.

''Promised what?'', asked Reid curiously.

''Not to talk about the date she went on yesterday…'', answered Morgan nonchalantly.

''Oh, do tell…'', said Emily Prentiss, joining the team who now had Penny surrounded like a pack of hungry hyenas, just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Derek smiled charmingly at Penelope and then asked: ''what was his name again? Roger? Rick?''.

Hearing this, Penelope's eyes twinkled dangerously and she hissed out warningly: ''one more word Derek, and I will destroy you…''.

Morgan laughed and then said: ''I don't doubt that for a second, hot mama…'', before mock sealing his lips shut.

Emily Prentiss and David Rossi laughed at this little exchange while Reid only watched on, not really getting it or finding it funny.

''What's going on here?'', asked Aaron Hotchner when he heard the team's hoots of laughter from all the way across the room.

''Derek's being promised a total destruction of his life if he blabs of Abby's date…'', informed Rossi and then only smirked when Penelope glared at him angrily.

Hearing that, Aaron felt an ache somewhere deep in his chest.

''Oh come on already…spill…'', said Prentiss excitedly and forgetting all the warnings, Derek opened his mouth: ''well, it was this guy from…'', he started only to be cut-off by Penelope: ''…if don't shut your trap right this second, I will hack into your phone and send ALL your female contacts a photo of you in bondage gear!'', she threatened.

The whole team laughed out loud at this.

''Ha ha, very cute Abby. But I have to disappoint you: there isn't such a photo and there'll never be one…''.

''Oh don't be so sure, Hot Stuff…'', she said and smiled at him devilishly.

''Once I'm done photo shopping that photo you've sent me just the other day...'', she started and the team laughed again.

''You wouldn't…'', said Derek, actual fear shinning in his eyes and as Penelope opened her mouth to continue on with her threat, J.J. came into the room saying: ''okay kids, play time's over. We've got ourselves a new case…''.

Emily sighed and said: ''…and here we go again…'', before heading for the bull pen quickly followed by Reid and Rossi while Morgan and Penelope stayed right where they were and just glared at each other.

''Come on Morgan, you can continue this once the case is over and done with…'', said Aaron and then continued: ''the same goes for you as well, Abby''.

But when neither one of them paid him any attention, Aaron walked over to them saying: ''bull pen…now'', and then taking Penelope's hand in his own, dragged her away from Morgan.

* * *

''A local Police Department in Fort Collins, Colorado has requested our help'', said J.J. as the team took seats at the table in the bull pen.

''Four kids, all of them students at the Fossil Ridge High School, have gone missing over the span of three days…'', she began only to be interrupted by Rossi: ''and they're requesting our help only now, why?''.

''Because no one thought these disappearances were connected in any way…'', answered J.J.

''That is, until the school's janitor found this…'', she continued and a picture of what looked like a graffiti on one of the school's walls showed up on the bull pen's TV's screen.

''Give me Andrea Deverau by 7 P.M. today or I will kill them…'', read Morgan aloud.

''Yeah…'', said J.J. and then the picture on the screen changed, this time showing a medium sized carton box, placed on the ground and right under the Un-Sub's message.

''What's with the box?'', asked Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid in unison.

J.J. sighed and clearing her throat said: ''…proof that this message isn't a hoax of any sort…'', before a picture of the inside of the box came on screen.

Penelope gasped and turned her head away when she realised that the object inside was in fact someone's severed head.

''…and that…'', said J.J., pointing at the picture, ''belongs to a Dianne McVeil, 35. She was a teacher at Fossil Ridge High…''.

Penny wrinkled her nose in distaste before Aaron spoke: ''alright. The Un-Sub's given the Police until 7 today to 'deliver' the girl to him. That means we have…approximately 10 hours to find him before someone else gets hurt…''.

Looking briefly at each of his teams members, he added: ''grab your go-bags and I'll see you all in 30…'', and as the team scattered to do just that, Aaron added: ''you too, Abby''.

Penelope looked up from her notepad, surprised.

''I'll need you to look at our victim's e-mail account and the security cameras from school frame by frame…''.

''Of course, Sir'', answered Penelope and getting up from her seat, turned to leave but Aaron stopped her.

''I wish I didn't have to take you out there Abby, but we'll need your help'', he added in a hushed, soft tone of voice.

She smiled at him in return and his heart leapt with joy.

''I know…'', she answered with a sigh and this time it was Aaron who smiled.

Penelope's breath hitched in her throat at the sight of his smile and she just stood there, looking at him, unable to look away just as much as he couldn't either.

''I should better go pack my babies then…'', said Penny once she realized that they've been staring at each other for way longer than appropriate.

''I'll help you'', offered Aaron before he followed her out of the bull pen and to her lair and her heart started thudding so fast, she thought that it might actually do a somersault at any second now.

Entering her office, she stuffed her laptop and a few other portable gadgets she might need into a travel bag before grabbing her go-bag and walking right out, where her boss stood waiting for her.

''Here, let me…'', said Aaron taking her go-bag from her when he saw her struggling with the load.

''Thanks, Boss-man'', Penelope said and smiled once more as they made their way towards the closest exit but when she saw that they were going to be taking stairs, she looked down at her neon yellow sky-scrapper heels and groaned.

Aaron, being the gentleman that he is, extended his arm for Penelope to take and use as extra support.

''Why thank you, Mon Capitan…'', she said with a chuckle and wound her arm through his waiting one.

''Aaron…'', he said.

''What?'', she asked confused.

''Call me Aaron, after all that is my name…'', he answered and she giggled nervously before correcting herself: ''thanks…Aaron'', she said and as they started their decent, Aaron smirked to himself in admittance that maybe, just maybe he led her to this particular exit on purpose rather than on accident.

* * *

**FCPD: Fort Collins, Colorado – September 14th, 2002 -****11:35:02 **

* * *

''Agent Hotchner…it's nice to see that you could make it in such short notice. I'm Bree Masters, the Lead Detective on the Fossil Ridge High School case'', said the middle aged, slim brunette in front of him as she extended her arm for a shake.

Taking it, Hotch replied: ''yes well, it would have been better if we were notified earlier but that's not the case and now we only have about seven hours to find the Un-Sub or someone else might get hurt…''.

''I know and, trust me when I say this, if it were up to me, I would have called you guys in as soon as the first kid disappeared but…'', she said as she led the B.A.U team inside the Fort Collins Police Department.

''Right…well then we should get the introductions out of the way and get to work. These are Agents Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid... and our Technical Analyst Abby Winston. Now if you only could find a place where she could set her equipment up, we'll go through all the details''.

''Of course. Um, you can set up right here…'', said Bree Masters to Penelope and pointed at an empty desk.

Sitting down at the desk she'd been appointed, Penny pulled out her equipment and started taking notes on what had to be done.

''Now then, where would you like to start?'', asked Bree.

''Who was the first to disappear and when exactly?'', asked Rossi.

''Alright, let's see. Ah, that would be Brook White. She disappeared on the seventh of September. Grayson Kingsley went missing on the eight, Kat Odalis and Candy Trevino on the tenth'', answered the woman in front of them.

''Is there any connection between any of the missing kids?'', asked Reid.

Bree Masters swallowed nervously and answered: ''um, not that I know of''.

Rossi and Emily who were observing the woman's reactions just because it was something that came naturally to them, noticed this and looked at each other with pretty much identical 'cat-ate-the-canary' expressions.

''Abby…'', started Aaron but she cut him off saying: ''already on it, bossy-man'', making Morgan chuckle.

Aaron cleared his throat and said: ''alright. Reid, I want you to stay here and go over the rest of the details with Detective Masters. Rossi, Prentiss you're going to talk to the parents of the missing kids. Morgan, you're coming with me...''.

* * *

**Fossil Ridge High School: September 14th, 2002 - 12****:49:01 **

* * *

''So, what do you think?'', asked Hotch as he and Morgan stood looking at the wall brandishing the Un-Sub's message.

''He's devolving…'', answered Morgan.

''What makes you think that?''.

''Well, it's quite obvious. The guy didn't get much attention when he took the first kid or the second one so the chance he got, he took two of them. That apparently still didn't work out like he'd thought it would because then he left this 'request', stating very clearly what it is that he wants and that it's him who's actually responsible for the disappearances. And let's be honest here Hotch, if he hadn't done that, no one would have thought for even a second that all of these disappearances could be somehow related…''.

''Okay. I agree with that''.

''The only thing I don't understand though is, what does this girl, this...Andrea Deverau have to do with any of this…I doubt that he chose her at random…'', added Derek.

''You're right. I'm starting to think that this is personal…'', agreed Aaron.

''Yeah, if only we could find that girl…''.

''She's not here?'', asked Hotch.

''No. when I talked to the Principal, he said that the girl hasn't been attending lessons for a few days now'', answered Morgan.

''Did you find out anything else?''.

''No, everyone around here is tight lipped…''.

''Excuse me..?'', said a female voice from behind them and Aaron and Derek turned towards the sound.

''Yes?'', asked Morgan.

''Um, I overheard you talking with the Principal and…since I know just what a grouchy bastard he can be sometimes…I thought I…look, I just want those kids found, that's all…'', she said.

''…and you are?'', asked Hotchner.

''Oh, right. I'm Bridgett Reuters and I work here as an Art teacher…''.

''We just have a couple of questions, if you could answer them it might help us…'', said Derek and smiled at the woman.

''Of course…ask away…'', she encouraged.

''What do you know about Andrea Deverau?'', asked Aaron.

''Andrea? Oh well she's one of my students…why?''.

''We really need to talk to her Miss Reuters…'', said Aaron Hotchner.

''Ah, well then you can find her at one of her lessons…'', she started only to be cut off by Derek: ''we've been told that she hadn't attended school in almost a week now…''.

''Oh…well why don't you talk to her mother then?'', she asked.

''I'm afraid we don't know much about her mother…yet'', answered Morgan.

''Don't be silly, I'm pretty sure you've meet her already…'', said Bridgett Reuters.

''What makes you think that?'', asked Aaron.

''Why because her mother is the Lead Detective for this case…'', she answered.

Derek Morgan and Aaron Hotchner looked at each other with identical '…here we go…' expressions before thanking the woman for her help and heading back to Fort Collins Police Department.

* * *

**FCPD – September 14th, 2002 - 13:21:37 **

* * *

''Detective Masters, can I have a word with you?'', asked Derek when he and Aaron arrived back at the Police Station.

The woman in question looked up from a file she was currently going through and said: ''ah, sure. Go ahead''.

''…in private'', added Hotch and nodded towards the nearest office.

Bree Masters gulped visibly but still did as asked. Closing the office door behind him, Derek Morgan asked: ''why didn't you tell us that Andrea Deverau is your daughter?''.

The Detective's shoulders slumped and she let out a long and heavy sigh before answering: ''because I don't want her involved in this…''.

''Like it or not, she's already involved'', said Aaron. ''…so don't make this any harder than it has to be and let us talk to her'', he then added.

''That's not a good idea…'', argued Bree Masters.

''Why not?'', asked Morgan but the stubborn Detective didn't answer.

''Detective…'', said Hotch in a warning tone of voice.

''I already told you…'', she said and added: ''I don't want her involved in this…''.

''Too late for that…'', said Derek before continuing: ''…so you might as well tell us where she is so that we could ask her what she knows and find the Un-Sub before he hurts any of those missing kids…''.

And just when Bree Masters opened her mouth to argue again, the door to the office opened and a girl no older than sixteen came in.

''Andrea, what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to…'', started Detective Bree only to be cut-off by her daughter: ''mom, it's okay. I want to help…''.

Hearing this, the Detective groaned.

''Andrea, right?'', asked Aaron.

The girl nodded her head yes and said: ''the one you're looking for is Tom Sutton. He's my ex-boyfriend and his been saying that if I didn't come back to him, he'll hurt someone for a while now…I just didn't think he'd really do something like that…'', she said.

Aaron opened the office door and hollered: ''Abby. Look up Tom Sutton for me…''.

Penelope looked up from her baby's screen and hollered back: ''Sir, yes Sir!''.

''Do you know where we can find him?'', asked Morgan hopefully.

The girl shrugged her shoulders before answering: ''I guess he should be at home…but if he isn't then…I don't know'', she said and burst into tears.

''That's it. That's enough…you got what you wanted, now leave us be'', said Bree Masters before she scooped her daughter up in a tight hug and glared at Morgan and Hotch until they left her office.

* * *

Derek Morgan walked towards Penelope and Reid who sat next to her, observing her working with interest.

''Baby Girl…'', started Derek but she shot up from her seat faster than a bullet, startling him to no end and grabbing a couple of freshly printed out sheets, asked out loud: ''where's my bossy-man?''.

Hearing this, Aaron smiled and asked: ''did you find anything Abby?''.

Penelope only raised the hand that was occupied with her findings up and wiggled her eyebrows at him, making his smile grow ever so brighter. Walking over to her, Aaron took the sheets with a ''thank you, Abby'' and quickly reading through them, he brought them to Detective Bree.

''You know, if only you actually bothered to look, you would have found those kids already. Here are two addresses: one of your Un-Sub's permanent residence and the other of a cabin in the woods that belongs to his family. Gather your men, have them scope both places out and I'm pretty sure you'll find the missing kids. We are done here…'', said Hotch and walked out, shutting the door to the office shut behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds or its characters. Just this plot…**

* * *

**FBI Headquarters: Behavioral Analysis Unit - ****Quantico****, Virginia – December 23rd, 2002 – 19:22:06 **

* * *

''Hey Abby, aren't you going to join us?'', asked Emily Prentiss when she saw Penelope trying to sneak past her colleagues who were dancing the night away at the Office Christmas Party and just head home.

Penny froze mid step when she realized she had been busted and said: ''ah, well…I don't really feel like partying…and I told you just last week Em, I don't like Christmas…''.

Hearing this, Prentiss frowned and answered: ''I didn't think you were serious about that…''.

''Well, I am…goodnight!'', said Penelope and resumed her walk towards the elevators.

''Hey Morgan!'', hollered Emily, thus attracting not only Morgan's attention but the rest of the team's too.

''Your Baby Girl is trying to pull a Houdini on you!'', she added, a wicked smile settling on her lips.

Penelope narrowed her eyes angrily at Emily and the Agent in question only smirked in return before saying: ''don't think I'm gonna let you get away that easily, Grinch…''.

Derek ran in front of her, thus very effectively blocking Penelope's escape route. She frowned at him and said: ''Derek, get out of my way…''.

''Oh no, hot mama…you're not going anywhere…''.

''Ah, yes I am…'', countered Penelope.

Seeing that his best friend and serial flirt wasn't going to give in this time, he said: ''oh come on…just one dance with your Hot Stuff?'', while giving her his best sad puppy dog eyes just because he knew she couldn't resist it.

''Don't give me that look, Morgan…'', she growled out.

''What look?'', asked Emily Prentiss joining the conversation as the rest of the team watched on, that is except for David Rossi who had a little falling out with everyone's favorite Technical Analyst not too long after the case in Fort Collins, Colorado had been solved.

Over the past few weeks, the situation at hand only worsened and now they wouldn't so much as look at each other, never mind talk to one another and that was one of the reasons that had Penelope in a funk.

''Wait, you mean this look?'', asked Prentiss, mirroring Morgan's expression.

Seeing that she was being sabotaged so to speak, Penelope groaned and said: ''fine, just stop it already. And I'm only staying for one dance. Kapish?''.

They both nodded their heads in agreement exuberantly before Morgan grabbed Penny's hand, dragging her off and towards the middle of the room where everyone else was happily dancing the evening away.

David Rossi watched the two friends dance and grumbled to himself before pulling a happily inebriated Prentiss for a dance. And it was right at that moment when Agent Rossi suspiciously eyed the Tech Goddess dancing with Morgan that his mind filled with the memory of the day of their argument:

_**September 21st, 2002 – 10:46:15 **_

_David Rossi stopped at the door of Abby Winston's crazy bat cave of an office in hopes that she would pull him a list of people with any form of blood cancer for the case he and the rest of the team had been appointed to just a few days ago. As he raised his hand up to knock on the door though, he found them halfway open and not wanting to waste any more precious time, he stepped inside only to find the quirky Technical Analyst speaking on the speaker phone with a man he thought to be her boyfriend._

_As he turned to leave and wait outside the door so she could have some privacy though, the words of the man on the other end of the line froze him mid step._

''_Pen, you know I wouldn't be joking about something like that…he did it, Pen. It's true…''._

''_Oh, my God Eric…are you sure?'', asked Penelope in a worried voice._

_David Rossi cleared his throat and asked: ''Pen, huh? Is that a nickname or are you hiding things from us Abby?''._

_Penny jumped up from her swivel chair and squeaked out: ''Agent Rossi…what are doing here?''._

''_I asked you a question first…'', was his answer._

''_Eric, I'll talk to you later…'', said Penelope and hanging the phone up, exclaimed: ''I'm sorry but that's none of your business…''._

_Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Rossi said: ''you do remember that I'm a profiler don't you? So know this Abby: whatever it is that you're hiding, sooner or later I'll find out…''._

''_Is that a threat?'', she asked._

''_No, that's a promise…'', answered David Rossi._

_Penelope's eyes darkened with sudden anger and she hissed out: ''get out!'', but the FBI Agent in front of her simply shook his head no and before either of them knew it, the argument had escalated to such a degree that their angry voices could be heard all the way in the bull pen and before long, Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan had come in to break it up._

''_Okay, that's enough!'', shouted Hotch so he would be heard over the noise his two subordinates were making but it was no use and as Penelope opened her mouth to, however unintentionally, add more fuel to the fire already roaring wildly, Derek stepped in between her and Rossi, saying: ''Baby Girl, chill!'', but she only pushed him away and glaring at Dave, screamed: ''get out and let the door hit you on your way!''._

''_Abby…'', started Aaron in his famous boss-man voice but she paid him no attention and just continued: ''you are banned from ever entering this kingdom! Now GET OUT!'', and when Rossi couldn't deal with the ever increasing volume of her voice and walked out, she added: ''all of you!'', before pushing Morgan and Hotch out and slamming the door shut with so much force, her lair's window's jittered soundly._

* * *

The song ended and Derek Morgan released Penny so she could go home like he'd promised her he would. But just as she readied to head back to the elevators, Aaron Hotchner grabbed her hand and then spun his quirky Technical Analyst into his arms before asking: ''are you really going to leave without dancing with your 'bossy-man' first?''.

Penelope chuckled and answered: ''fine. But just one dance and then I'm outta here''.

Aaron nodded his head in agreement and as a new song started, he wound his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They swayed to the rhythm of music wordlessly, just looking at each other and when a look of scolding passion flashed in Aaron's eyes, Penelope's legs turned to Jell-O making her groan inwardly.

The song ended way too soon for either of their liking and even though Hotch had promised her it would be this one dance only, he found he simply couldn't let her go. When a new song came on, they were still there: swaying to the rhythm, their gazes interlocked, searching the deepest depths of each other's souls it seemed.

Subconsciously, she bit her lower lip and Aaron, his heart beating at a million miles per second, couldn't hold off any longer. He leaned in closer, his lips reaching for hers…

''Almost…just a little bit more…'', he thought and when he was about to seal his fate and satisfy the need that had been building and building since the day he first saw her, she pulled back.

''Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart…'', came the voice of one of the other Agents at the party when he had accidentally bumped into Penelope while trying to make his way through the thick crowd of people.

She shook her head so as to wake up from the daze she was sucked into: ''it's okay, sweet cheeks. No harm done…'', before smiling shyly at her boss and then muttering: ''…and I said one dance only…'', making Aaron chuckle.

''I really should go now…'', she added and backed out of his arms.

Not wanting to hear a 'Goodbye…' just yet, Aaron said: ''I'll walk you to your car…'', and to his utter surprise, she didn't argue.

''Goodnight, Hot Stuff…'', she called-out when they walked passed Derek.

''Oh, you're leaving already…'', he said pulling her into a hug before looking at Hotch who stood waiting by her side.

''Boss, are you leaving too?'', asked Morgan.

Aaron shook his head no before answering: ''I'm just going to walk Abby to her car…''.

''Oh, well hurry back 'cause I'll need your help…you know what Prentiss is like when she gets a few drinks too many in her…''.

''Yeah I know…'', said Aaron with a sigh and then continued: ''I'll be right back, Morgan'', before catching up with Penelope who was patiently preventing the elevator's doors from shutting closed.

He stepped inside and she let the door close, separating them from the party that was still going strong just a few feet away. Hotch pressed the button for the Ground floor and the elevator began its slow decent. They both stood rigidly, silently listening to the floor numbers chime off as the realization of what almost happened threatened to suffocate them both.

''I'm glad you stayed…'', said Aaron suddenly, thus startling Penelope out of her wondering thoughts.

She smiled at him and the elevator's doors opened, finally letting them step out of the constricting little space and into the main lobby of the FBI Headquarters.

They slowly made their way to the exit and he held the door open for her.

''Thank you, Boss-man…'', whispered Penelope as they headed for the parking lot where her trusty old 'Esther' was waiting for her.

As they hastened their steps for the night was truly a cold one, Penelope delved her hand into her purse and searched for the car's key's almost desperately.

''A-hah!'', she exclaimed victoriously once her fingers latched onto the familiar shape and pulled it out just as they reached her car.

She quickly unlocked the door and was about to open it when Hotch said: ''goodnight Abby…'', leaning down to lightly peck her cheek.

And it was right at that moment, when he did just that, that their eyes met again and before Aaron could stop himself, his lips melded with hers. Shocked to no end, Penny pulled back with a frantic gasp and stuttered: '' bo…boss-man, what…'', before he cut her off: ''Aaron…''.

''Ah…uh, Hotch…'', she started again.

''Aaron…'', he corrected once more all the while looking at her with a heat that made Penelope shiver like a leaf.

''What…'', she tried again, unsuccessfully for he interrupted her again: ''something I've been wanting to do since the day I've met you…'', he confessed in a whisper.

Penny's eyes widened with realization and she covered her mouth with her hand before looking up at him and whispering: ''Aaron, I…''.

''What is it, Abby?'', he asked with that same smoldering look he'd given her back at the office and Penelope felt her heartbeat's tempo pick up.

She opened her mouth to answer him but right at that moment all rational thoughts escaped her and she simply whispered: ''I can't believe this is really happening…'', before she grabbed his tie and pulled him closer.

Taking this as an open invitation, Aaron growled out lowly: ''finally…''.

Hearing that, Penelope whimpered just before their lips met in a passionate, breath-taking kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds or its characters. Just this plot…**

* * *

**Behavioral Analysis Unit's Jet – Saturday: May 25th, 2003 – 22:59:10 **

* * *

''So…'', began David Rossi sitting down in the seat next to Aaron Hotchner heavily: ''how long has it been going on?''.

Hotch cocked an inquiring eyebrow at that and asked: ''…by this you mean…what exactly?''.

Rossi narrowed his eyes at him and answered: ''you and Abby…''.

Hearing that, Aaron's heartbeat spiked up but he reined it in and then answered in as calm a tone of voice as possible: ''I don't know what you're talking about Dave, because there's nothing going on between me and Technical Analyst Winston…''.

David Rossi chuckled lightly before saying: ''…don't give me that crap, Aaron. There's no fooling me and you know it…''.

Hotch sighed and making sure they were not going to be overheard, asked: ''…is it that obvious?''.

David smirked and answered: ''…judging solely by those lovey-dovey looks you two keep on exchanging when you think no one's looking? Hell yeah…''.

''Dave…'', started Aaron only to be cut-off: ''…don't worry, my lips are sealed…''.

''Thanks…'', said Hotch with a sigh of relief before Rossi continued: ''…although, I'm not the one you should worry about…''.

''What?'', asked Aaron, confused.

''Let's just say that Morgan's being a bit of an ass because of this…'', answered David Rossi with a little smile.

''Derek knows?'', the Unit Chief of the B.A.U. asked in a disbelieving tone of voice.

''The whole team knows, Aaron…''.

''But…'', started Hotch again but Derek Morgan interrupted him by saying: ''yeah, Morgan knows…'', and then glowered at the surprised man in front of him.

''So you know...'', said Aaron with an exasperated sigh, his eyes taking in Derek's reaction.

''Yeah…'', he ground out through gritted teeth and then continued: ''…and just so you know, boss-man…'', at which Hotch raised his eyebrows and said: ''yes, Morgan?''.

Derek's eyes narrowed slightly and then he proceeded: ''…hurt my Baby Girl…and I'll hurt you, you hear?''.

Aaron cleared his throat and answered: ''loud and clear''.

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Derek Morgan returned to his seat and put his headphones on.

''I sure wouldn't want to be you right now…'', said Rossi with clear merriment in his voice.

Aaron Hotchner frowned at the sound before grumbling under his breath: ''…and that's what you get for working with a bunch of profilers…''.

David laughed out loud at that exclamation and clapping Hotch friendly on the shoulder walked off towards the little kitchenette at the back of the jet.

* * *

**Residence of SSA Aaron Hotchner – Sunday: May 26th, 2003 – 07:15:49 **

* * *

Penelope woke when the first rays of sunshine streamed in through the bedroom window. Opening her eyes slowly, she glanced at the alarm clock resting peacefully on the bedside table and frowned when she noticed the time. Sighing, she threw off the covers and was about to vacate the warm bed when someone wrapped their arm around her waist from behind thus trapping her in place.

She turned her head to her right and was met with sleep heavy eyes of Aaron Hotchner, the owner of the bed she had been occupying for the whole week while he was away on a case.

The said owner smiled and then murmured lovingly: ''good morning, sweetheart…'', before pulling her closer to himself.

She giggled joyfully and answered: ''you're back…finally…''.

He smiled at her once again and she snuggled into his warm shape, pretty much melding them together.

''Mmm…'', he purred dreamily before delving his nose into her hair. He planted a sweet kiss on her temple then let his lips slowly trail down.

Penelope shivered when his lips stopped at her ear for a brief second.

''I missed you…'', he whispered sweetly to her before nibbling gently on her ear lobe.

''Aaron…'', she started but was unable to finish the sentence when he simply carried on with his ministrations.

''Yes?'', he asked in a seductive whisper and then continued assaulting her ear.

''Oh…'', moaned Penny.

''…you still don't play fair, Mon Capitan…'', she added as another mewl of satisfaction escaped her lips.

Aaron chuckled to himself and then answered: ''there's no playing fare when you're involved'', before setting a blazing trail of kisses down the column of her neck.

Penny bit down on her lower lip and turned around to face him.

''I've missed you too…'', she whispered and planting a kiss on his lips she shivered when a feeling akin to light electric current ran through her at the innocent contact.

Pulling back, Penelope smiled when her lover growled in frustration.

''Ever so eager, I see…'', she murmured sweetly just before he claimed her mouth again.

Moaning into the kiss Penny parted her lips, giving him full access and he delved his tongue in, tasting her with unreserved fervor as she felt the hand that just a few seconds ago had been resting on her waist, slowly making its way down her thigh until it reached the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing.

Ever so slowly, his hand snaked underneath the garment and traveled up and up until it found what it was searching for.

''Oooh…'', moaned Penelope when the hand in question cupped one of her breasts, squeezing lightly.

Pulling away from her lips, Aaron smirked down at her while his fingers kept on toying with the hardened peak shielded by the t-shirt she had on.

His favorite t-shirt, he realized once he noticed the familiar logo and his smirk grew in intensity.

''Well, well…I believe that's my shirt, Miss Winston'', he said looking down at her, his eyes shinning with mischief.

''Oops…busted'', she whispered and then smiled.

''Mm-hmm…looks like I'll have to punish you now…'', he told her removing his hand from her chest and smiling when she narrowed her eyes at him.

Penelope mock pouted before quickly pushing him off of herself and onto his back. Straddling him faster than he could blink, she raked her nails down his bare chest and then hissed out warningly: ''I've missed you like crazy so you better give me some sweet loving or I'll be the one inducing a punishment on you, Mon Amour…''.

He chuckled and then said: ''yes ma'am…'', before adding in a barely audible whisper: ''…what wouldn't I do for the sake of my country…'', as he gripped her hips tightly.

The woman on top of him growled passionately and the sound of that made Hotch lick his lips in anticipation of what was about to take place.

Pulling the now offending garment off and throwing it across the room, Penelope attacked his lips with unreserved fervor of her own.

* * *

**Behavioral Analysis Unit's Bull Pen – June 3rd, 2003 – 13:04:56 **

* * *

''So what is it that they want us to do then?'', asked David Rossi when J.J. told the team they won't actually be going to Monroe, Idaho to help the local PD with their investigation of an Un-Sub who's been kidnapping and raping women before killing them and then leaving their mutilated corpses in public places for everyone to see.

''All I know is that they want us to look at the files they'd sent over and put together as accurate a profile as possible'', answered Jennifer.

''Did they catch him already?'', asked Spencer Reid curiously.

Sighing, J.J. answered: ''they think so. But as long as they don't file an official request for our help, our hands are tied…''.

''Oh come on! This is ridiculous'', exclaimed Emily Prentiss.

''…Jeez, you think?'', asked Derek Morgan sarcastically.

''I know…'', said J.J. looking at her team members.

''The only…'', she started only to be cut-off when Penelope's cell buzzed again.

''Sorry…sorry'', said Penny grabbing the still buzzing cell off the table.

''Looks like someone is really eager to talk to you today, Goddess…'', joked Morgan and Prentiss sniggered.

''Oh I bet they are…'', she said yet again ignoring a call from Eric Johnson, one of her Uncle Joe's cop friends.

''Sorry about that, go on Jayje…'', Penelope apologized once more and then smiled at her.

Smiling back at the quirky Technical Analyst she'd come to think of as family over the year she'd worked with them, Jennifer Jareau continued: ''basically, the only thing we can do is put together as accurate a profile as we can and give it to them…''.

'' This is absurd…'', said Rossi.

''Don't I know it…'', answered J.J.

''Why are they so sure they've got the guy?'', asked Emily.

''Well…'', started J.J. and turning to face her colleague continued: ''they think so because…'', and then stopped abruptly once the sounds of utter havoc outside the room reached her and her co-workers ears.

''What in the hell is going on out there?'', asked Derek Morgan getting off of his chair and David Rossi followed his example.

No sooner than then question had been asked though, the door into the bull pen opened and two men stumbled in.

''I'm sorry, Sir. I tried to stop him…'', apologized Agent Anderson looking at Aaron when the other man pushed him away.

''It's okay…'', said Hotch and then focusing his attention on the intruder, asked: ''who are you?''.

''…and what are you doing here?'', added Derek in a no nonsense voice.

The man in question straightened the lapels of his leather jacket and turned towards the sound of Morgan's voice thus giving Penelope a clear view of his face.

She gasped in surprise.

''Eric. What…what on earth are you doing here?'', she asked, panic lasing her voice.

''You know him?'', asked Morgan but she didn't answer, ''...baby..?''.

''Ah…yeah'', she finally answered and Eric Johnson turned his eyes on her.

''P…Abby…'', he started but caught himself just in time and then continued: **(1) ''…nous devons partir. Maintenant!''.**

**(2) ''Pourquoi?'', **she asked stunned beyond belief.

**(3) ''IL vient pour vous…'', **answered Eric.

Her eyes widened in terror and she stammered: ''but…but…''.

''Now!'', he said impatiently and held out a hand for her to take.

''Just what do you think you're doing here?'', asked Hotch angrily as he and Morgan took a couple of steps closer to the man in question.

Hearing that, Penelope looked at Morgan and then met the steely gaze of her lover.

''…Abby?'', he asked uncertainly and his eyes widened in shock when she took a couple of quick steps towards the intruding male.

''Abby? What are you doing?'', he asked but this time she ignored him and took Eric's hand.

The young ex-cop gripped her hand tightly in his and together they ran out of there as fast as they could.

''Abby!'', screamed Aaron Hotchner at her retreating figure and when she didn't stop or so much as looked back he took off after her, Morgan and the rest of the team not too far behind.

''Abby!'', the Unit Chief of the B.A.U. shouted again but Penelope didn't react to that.

She only gripped Eric's hand even tighter when he kicked the door to the stairwell exit open and dragged her after himself, not bothered about anyone's reactions to what was going on because he had an important mission on his hands: to get Penelope out of here as fast as he possibly could.

''Eric, are you sure that he found us again?'', she asked, her voice shaking with fear as they ran down the steps as fast as possible without toppling over and breaking their necks.

''He shot Joe…so yeah…I'm pretty sure Pen'', answered Eric Johnson.

''What?! No, no…'', Penelope shook her head frantically as hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

''I'm sorry P'', he said and then continued: ''there was nothing I could do to help him… he told me to get you out, so here I am…''.

''Oh, God…Uncle Joe…'', she groaned in distress as they bounded down the last flight of stairs.

''Which way?'', asked Eric when they reached Ground Floor.

''That way…'', answered Penelope pointing to her left. They rounded the corner finally reaching the back door.

Sniffling, Penny pushed the emergency door that led out into the Federal Buildings back parking lot open.

* * *

**Parking lot of the FBI Headquarters – 13:26:09 **

* * *

Standing hidden behind the wide trunk of an old Oak tree growing at the outskirts of the parking lot of the FBI Headquarters, The Beast of North East loaded his brand new Remington 770 rifle and then touched the left side of his face.

As his fingers ran down the deeply scarred flesh of his cheek, his mind filled with memories of the faithful night he'd received it, the night in Chicago, Illinois some six years ago when Penelope managed to escape him yet again.

Raising the gun up, he closed his left eye and using his right one, looked through the scope of his new toy, waiting patiently for his target to show up. And as the emergency door of the building some sixty feet ahead of him opened, he murmured angrily under his breath: ''oh but you're going to pay for that little one…''.

His lips stretched out into a satisfactory grin, he squeezed the trigger.

* * *

''No, let me go first…'', said Eric gently pushing Penelope aside and heading out the door first.

''Eric, wait…'', countered Penny exiting in haste after him for Aaron and her team were coming for them and fast.

But just as those words left her lips, a shot rang out and the young ex-cop fell to the ground.

''Eric!'', she screamed in panic and turned to run towards her fallen friend. She didn't make it far though before a second shot rang out.

* * *

''Oh my God! I hear shots!'', panicked J.J. while trying to keep up with Aaron who was way ahead of her and the rest of the team.

''Abby!'', they heard him shout just a second before he threw the exit door open violently and rushed outside.

''Abby…wait!'', he shouted once more when he saw the man she'd run off with lying on the ground, blood pooling around his head.

She turned towards his voice just as Derek Morgan bellowed: ''Baby Girl!'', and ran towards her and Aaron with the rest of the team right behind him.

''Abby?'', asked Hotch in a worried voice when he noticed her labored breathing and she swayed on her feet.

The hand that had been covering the right side of her upper chest fell back down to her side, revealing a bright red stain that kept on spreading on her snow white blouse with every passing second.

Her legs gave out and she collapsed while the people she worked with, the people she came to call her family and the man she fell head over heels in love with watched on with panic contorted faces.

* * *

**A/N: Translations**

**(1) **...we need to leave. Now!

**(2) **Why?

**(3) **HE is coming for you...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds or its characters. Just this plot…**

* * *

**The Parking Lot of FBI Headquarters: June 3rd, 2003 - 13:34:06**

* * *

The Beast of North East growled menacingly when he spotted the dark haired man running towards HIS second victim. Gripping the rifle even tighter, the manic killer muttered possessively: ''she belongs to me, Mr. FBI…and I don't share my toys with no one…''.

Looking out through the guns scope, he slowly lowered his right index finger onto the trigger.

''Goodbye Agent Hotchner…'', he said with a chuckle and was about to squeeze off the third and last bullet of the day when someone started shooting at him.

The Beast of North East lowered the rifle with one quick motion and grabbing the binoculars he'd used earlier to check out the place, searched for the shooter.

''Fuck…'', he hissed angrily when he saw that it was the man who'd been calling HIS obsession a 'Baby Girl' running towards him, three security guards and two other Agents in tow.

Growling in frustration of his ruined fun, The Beast of North East picked up the brand new Remington 770 he'd bought not two days earlier just for this occasion and took off at top speed, all the while snarling angrily: ''until next time…Aaron…''.

* * *

**13:38:54 **

* * *

''Come on Abby, hold on…'', murmured Aaron Hotchner taking off his suit jacket and throwing it aside.

''Just hold on…the ambulance will be here any second'', added J.J. hearing the steady sound of approaching sirens while the Unit Chief of the B.A.U. kept tight pressure on her wound in high hopes of stopping the bleeding which kept on getting worse with every passing second.

Penelope blinked at the sound of J.J.'s voice and whispered: ''Jayje, I'm…I'm...''.

''No Abby, don't talk. Conserve your strength honey…'', Jennifer interrupted her.

''No. Where's De-Derek?'', she asked stubbornly when she saw Reid kneel down next to Aaron.

''He and Prentiss ran off after the shooter…'', answered Rossi picking up the jacket their Unit Chief had thrown aside.

Rolling it up, David put it under Penelope's head for comfort and then brushed a stray strand of hair off of her face, murmuring: ''hang in there kitten…help is on the way…''.

Yes, they haven't been talking to each other since the explosive argument back in September but right at this moment David Rossi couldn't care about that any less. It just didn't matter to him anymore because his mind was preoccupied with worry for the Tech Goddess bleeding to death right before his eyes.

Looking down at the girl in question, Dave felt a sharp pain tug at the strings of his heart. He couldn't explain why, but the prospect of Abby Winston dying was unbearable to him.

He felt like there was something he was supposed to know, like there's a really big piece of a puzzle that's all Abby, is right in front of him and he just can't quite grasp it yet.

His whole being was urging him to find out what it was but his ever too rational mind put that thought on the back burner. For now at least…

Penelope whimpered in pain when Aaron pressed on her wound just that little bit harder and looked up at David. He smiled down at her as reassuringly as possible and then took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

Their eyes met and she whispered: ''…I'm…I'm sorry…for screaming at you…like I did. I'm sorry…''.

''Shhh pumpkin. It's okay. None of that matters anymore…'', he whispered back soothingly and she closed her eyes.

''Abby? Abby, open your eyes!'', cried Aaron and then gently stroked her face.

''Abby?'', asked Spencer, his voice filled with worry.

''Dammit! I can't stop the bleeding. No matter how much pressure I put on the wound it just won't stop…'', mumbled Aaron in a panic laced voice.

''No, it won't…'', confirmed Reid and when the people surrounding him looked at him for an explanation, he continued: ''I think that the bullet nicked her Axillary artery…the flow of blood is really strong when that happens because…''.

''Because what?'', asked Rossi and Hotch at the same time when their resident boy wonder left his sentence unfinished.

''…because it's…one of the main arteries in the human body…'', he answered in a small voice.

''God, this isn't happening…'', groaned Jennifer Jareau in disbelief just as an ambulance came to a screeching stop a few feet away from them.

Two paramedics jumped out of the vehicle quickly and ran over to them.

''Sir? Sir, I need you to move please…'', said one of them when Aaron just kept his hands on Penelope's wound, still trying to lessen the amount of blood she was losing.

''Sir, move!'', bellowed the other paramedic impatiently and when Hotch didn't, he simply pushed him aside.

Reid and Rossi helped him up and then watched as the paramedics in question tried to help their co-worker as best as they could.

* * *

**Sentara Northern Virginia Medical Center: June 3rd, 2003 – 14:26:05 **

* * *

Jennifer Jareau and David Rossi walked into the waiting room of the hospital Penelope had been taken to find Reid talking to one of the nurses and their boss sitting in one of the chairs, his hands covering his face.

''Aaron, how is she?'', asked Rossi taking a seat next to him.

Hotch slowly shook his head and then answered: ''she's in surgery, Dave…''.

J.J. sighed heavily and said: ''I still can't believe this is actually happening…''.

David looked up at Reid who was now leaning against the nearest wall and asked: ''did you hear anything from Derek or Prentiss?''.

''Ah, Prentiss called'', answered Reid and then continued: ''she said that they're on their way here''.

''Did they catch the shooter?'', asked Rossi hopefully.

''No…'', answered Spencer shaking his head in frustration, ''he got away…''.

''Dammit…'', Rossi swore under his breath.

''Don't worry…'', said Derek Morgan joining his team in the waiting room: ''…I'll dig him out from underneath the ground if I'll have to but I will find him''.

''You mean, 'we will', right?'', asked Prentiss with slightly narrowed eyes, ''...you're not going to exclude me from all the fun, now are you?''.

Derek only grumbled something incoherent in return.

''Any news on Baby Girl?'', he then asked in a softer tone of voice.

''She's in surgery'', answered J.J. looking up when one of the Doctor's just emerged from the operating theater, her scrubs covered in blood.

''Doctor…'', said J.J. and Derek at the same time.

''How is she?'', asked Reid.

Doctor Callahan stopped abruptly and seeing all the worried faces sighed heavily.

''We are doing all we can but, she's lost so much blood that at this point only a transfusion might keep her alive long enough for us to patch up the torn artery''.

Hearing this, Derek covered his head with his hands and Aaron groaned before abruptly getting up from his seat and walking off.

''Is there a family member we could contact for this?'', asked the Doctor, ''…she's AB negative and as you know, it's the rarest of blood groups so a close relative…'', she started but was cut-off by Morgan: ''well don't you have any in stock?''.

The Doctor shook her head no before answering: ''…we are due to receive a new batch tomorrow…and that's just not going to work. She needs it now if she's to pull through this…''.

''I'm AB negative…'', interrupted Rossi getting off of his chair.

''Take as much as you need…'', he added while rolling up his sleeve.

Doctor Callahan smiled at him genuinely and said: ''this way. We'll have to check your blood for Rh compatability first but, I'll put it up as priority number one and the lab will have the results in about ten minutes…''.

Rossi nodded his head in understanding and followed the Doctor towards the lab.

* * *

**14:40:01 **

* * *

''Here, drink this…'', said Aaron handing Rossi a small box of juice.

David took it with a grateful albeit a weak smile and said: ''I'm glad you came back. The Doc said that the results should be back in about ten minutes and that was approximately eight minutes ago…she should be back with them any moment now…''.

''That's good to hear'', answered Hotch sitting down next to his friend just as the Doctor in question walked right by the group giving Rossi an annoyed look.

''Did I imagine that or did Doctor what's her name just give you the stink eye?'', asked Prentiss and Morgan, however unintentionally, chuckled.

''No, you didn't imagine that…'', said Rossi getting up from his seat.

''Doc! What about the…'', he started but the Doctor interrupted him angrily: ''you know, it would have saved us a lot of valuable time if you would have just told me that you and Miss Winston are related…''.

David Rossi stared at her as if she just spoke to him in Russian, his eyes wide as saucers and mouth gaping open.

''What are you on about?'', asked Morgan, ''they are not related…''.

Doctor Callahan took in everyone's expressions and looking at David said: ''I take it you didn't know?''.

He shook his head no and then answered: ''I didn't know because we are NOT related…there must be some kind of a mistake…''.

The Doctor sighed and answered: ''blood doesn't lie, Agent Rossi. Like it or not, you two are related''.

''How closely related, would you say they are?'', asked Aaron Hotchner, slowly making his way over to Rossi and Doctor Callahan.

''Well…'', she started and then looking at the results sheet answered: ''…judging by the number of common alleles, I'd say that…she's his daughter''.

* * *

**A/N: …and here I had you all thinking that it's the main villain in this story who's Penelope's daddy-o. Gotcha good didn't I?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter so review and make me a happy little critter, would you?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**A/N: Hello again my sweet little cupcakes…:D thank you so so much for all the amazing reviews, alerts and favs. I'm glad to know that you enjoyed the previous chapter and hopefully, you'll like this one just as much.**

**Now then, I'd like to let you know that this chapter will start with a General Flashback. I call it a general flashback because it doesn't actually belong to any of the main characters. Well, not really. It's just supposed to show you a little bit of what happened in the past and help you ****connect**** the dots, so to speak.**

**Okay, I'll leave you to it now. Read, enjoy and if it's not too much to ask – let me know what you thought of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds or its characters. Just this plot…**

* * *

_**Harvard University, Longwood Medical Area: Cambridge, Massachusetts – December 18th, 1976**_

* * *

''_There you are…'', thought Gary Botolf as he watched the pretty girl he'd been meaning to confront for a while now._

_Checking__ his wrist watch, he frowned when he noticed how late it was. No woman should be wondering the streets at this time on her own, especially a pregnant little thing like Elizabeth Colborn._

_A smile crept on his face when his eyes roamed her approaching figure appreciatively._

_''Hey Liz…'', said Gary with a genuine smile._

_The woman gasped in surprise before saying: ''Gary…you scared me''._

_''Sorry, didn't mean to…'', he apologized shyly._

_Elizabeth frowned and asked: ''what are you doing here?''._

_''Well, it's late and I thought I'd __walk__ you back to your dorm. It isn't safe for you to be walking back alone at this time…and especially now…'', he said checking out her pregnancy rounded belly, ''…after all, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you or our baby…'', he added smiling at her sheepishly._

_''Gary…'', she started with a sigh._

_''What? Is it so wrong of me to want you to be safe?''._

_''Gary please. We already talked about this…''._

_Frowning, the young man said: ''talked about this? Talked about what?''._

_Elizabeth sucked in a quick breath and then answered: ''…I told you, the baby isn't yours, Gary…''._

_He snorted out a laugh, clearly getting annoyed._

_''This again…you can deny it all you want Liz, but I know the truth. I know that the Little One you're carrying is mine…''._

_The woman in front of him huffed in disbelief and said: ''Jesus Christ, Gary! Enough already. The baby isn't yours…''._

_''Yes, it is!'', he shot back heatedly._

_''No, it isn't!'', she argued her point just as passionately before continuing: ''look, we've been dating for three months and then we split up... in August, Gary…''._

_''So what?'', he asked angrily before adding: ''…what? Just because we split up it means the baby isn't mine?''._

_''No, that's not it. The last time I've slept with you was in August, just before our relationship ended…and I got pregnant in September, Gary. Unless you imagine that this happened through some sort of Immaculate Conception that somehow involves you, the baby isn't yours seeing as how I haven't had sex with you since we broke up! Alas, you're not the one who got me pregnant!'', she answered and rubbing her belly in soothing circles turned to leave._

_''Don't lie to me Elizabeth!'', hollered Gary Botolf at her back._

_Turning around to face him in a flash: ''I'm not lying! You know what? Fine, think what you want...'', she shouted back and stomped off towards the dormitories._

* * *

**Sentara Northern Virginia Medical Center: June 3rd, 2003 – 20:48:03 **

* * *

''Doctor Callahan…'', said David Rossi in greeting when he saw her approaching slowly, clipboard in hand.

''Agent Rossi…'', she greeted back with a small tired smile.

''How is she?'', asked Aaron upon seeing her stop to talk with Dave.

The Doctor sighed heavily and answered: ''well…we've managed to patch up the artery but she's still in critical condition and until we get her stabilized she'll be staying in the ICU…''.

He nodded his head in understanding.

''Can I see her?'', asked David hopefully.

She looked at him for a second before answering: ''…yes. But only because you're her family. The rest of you I'm afraid, will have to wait until she's a bit better''.

Rossi looked at Aaron who seemed crushed by the fact that he wasn't allowed to see the woman he loves so he put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

''Let me know how she's doing…'', Hotch muttered under his breath before David nodded his head yes and followed Doctor Callahan to the Intensive Care Unit.

* * *

She opened the door for him and with silent thanks, he entered the room where Abby Winston lay unconscious, various tubes and wires connecting her to artificial machines that were helping keep her alive while she fought hard for her survival.

Tears stung his eyes and he let out a soft sob at the sight of the predicament his daughter was in.

''My daughter…'', he thought sadly as he still struggled to come to terms with those news and a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

Wiping them away, David walked over to the left side of her bed and sat down on the chair beside it.

''God…'', he thought.

''How is this possible? How is it possible that you are my daughter?'', he whispered looking at Penelope's deathly pale face but as expected, no answer came.

* * *

_**Ewing Park: Lawrence, PA. June 22nd, 1987 – 13:10:56 **_

* * *

_The stranger smiled at the girl's honesty and said: ''…but I am not a stranger, Penelope''._

_The girls frown only increased and she racked her brain for an answer as to who this man could be._

_''…I'm your daddy…'', he informed her._

_Penelope's eyes widened at the man's statement and she stuttered: ''…my…my daddy?'', she asked uncertainly and then looked at Victor Garcia happily chattering away with his sons who had been invited to attend her tenth birthday party._

_''Yes…little one…'', he affirmed without any hesitation and smiled at her charmingly._

_''But…but I thought…'', she started only to cut herself off when her mother yanked her away from the man in question and asked: ''what is going on here?''._

_Penelope looked up at her mother and answered: ''mommy…this man said that he's my daddy…''._

_Hearing this, Elizabeth Colborn – Garcia squeezed her daughter's hand firmly in hers before glaring daggers at the man in front of them._

_''Did he now?'', she asked angrily and Penny only shook her head yes in confirmation._

_''Penelope sweetheart, I want you to go to your dad and stepbrothers…I will be right back to join you…'', she said in a no nonsense voice._

_''…but, mommy…'', the young girl tried to argue only for her mother to cut her off: ''I said go! Now Penny…''._

_The girl sighed but obeyed her mother._

_''Was that really necessary, Liz? I just wanted to say 'Happy Birthday' to my daughter…'', said Gary Botolf in mild annoyance when he was sure the girl wasn't around to hear the argument he was pretty certain was about to erupt._

_''Your daughter? Seriously, Gary?'', she asked in return and then added: ''how much longer are you going to keep this up, huh?''._

_''Keep what up, exactly?''._

_''This…whatever it is you're doing. How many more times will I have to tell you that Penelope isn't your daughter before it gets through to your thick skull?!'', she asked angrily, her temper flaring with every passing second._

_''There's nothing for me to get! If I want to see my kid, then that's exactly what I'll do!''._

_''And here we go again…I told you back in Harvard that you weren't the one who knocked me up and I'm telling you again: YOU-ARE-NOT-PENELOPE'S-FATHER!''._

_''Yes, I am!'', he screamed at her, his lips twisting into a snarl._

_''No, you're not! Dammit, Gary. I told you, I got pregnant way, I repeat: WAY after we broke up. You are not her father. David Rossi is!'', she exclaimed and sighed with relief when she noticed he had nothing else to say._

_''David Rossi?'', he asked in a shocked tone of voice._

_''Yes! God, it's what I've been trying to tell you all along…if you weren't so damn stubborn and just listened…'', she answered and then shook her head in frustration before turning on her heel and adding as she walked away from him: ''goodbye Gary…''._

_His anger rising, Gary Botolf watched her go back to the party._

_''David Rossi…'', he repeated under his breath and his nostrils flared when the news finally sunk in._

_David Rossi, that Italian son-of-a-bitch who'd kept on giving him attitude the whole week he stayed at Harvard while giving a lecture on profiling…_

_''Rossi…'', he hissed out through gritted teeth as his mind slowly clouded with murderous intent._

* * *

**Sentara Northern Virginia Medical Center: June 3rd, 2003 – 20:57:12 **

* * *

''I just don't get it…'', murmured Spencer Reid under his breath, ''how is it possible that he didn't know he had a daughter?''.

''I don't know…'', answered Aaron slowly shaking his head.

''This is just…'', started J.J. and Emily Prentiss finished the sentence for her: ''…mind blowing''.

''Yeah, exactly…'', agreed J.J. with a heavy sigh.

''Oh come on you guys…'', interrupted Derek rubbing exhaustion from his face: ''…the guy has been married, what? Two, three times?''.

''…Three'', answered Reid with a little smile.

''Well, there you go…three times. Obviously he knocked up one of his wives…'', said Derek making Prentiss and Jennifer chuckle.

''Yes, obviously. I just never thought it could turn out this way. Abby being his daughter, I mean'', interjected Spencer.

''Uh-huh. You can say that again…'', said Morgan with a nod of his head.

* * *

''_What on earth…'', muttered Penelope breathlessly while taking in her surroundings._

_She turned around and around and all she could see was stars, millions upon millions upon millions of stars. She looked down and there was grass, greener than anything she'd ever seen._

_''What is this place?'', Penelope wondered wordlessly as she took a few steps forward._

_''It's whatever you want it to be, sweetheart…'', said a very familiar sounding male voice from behind her._

_She jumped slightly at the sound of it and turned towards it, her heart beating erratically._

_''Daddy…'', she whispered uncertainly when the owner of the voice turned out to be none else than Victor Garcia._

_He only smiled at her and nodded his head yes._

_''I…I don't understand…how is this…'', she started._

_''…possible?'', he finished off without so much as opening his mouth._

_''Anything is possible if you believe in it…'', added a second, female voice and in the next second the image of her mother materialised right before her eyes._

_''Momma?'', asked Penelope in a quivering voice._

_''It's me, honey…'', answered Elizabeth Garcia._

_Penny covered her mouth as to hold in the sob that threatened to escape her at any second._

_''But how is this…am I dead?'', asked Penelope looking at her parents._

_Her mother smiled at her warmly and answered: ''no baby. You're dreaming…''._

* * *

''Hotch…Hotch?'', said Reid waving a hand in front of his Unit Chief's face.

''Huh…'', responded Aaron blinking slowly.

''Are you okay?'', asked the young genius.

''Ah, yeah…as okay as it gets…'', he answered.

''Sorry, that was a stupid question…it's just that we were talking and you spaced out on me…'', explained Spencer.

Aaron massaged the bridge of his nose and clearing his throat said: ''I'm sorry, Reid. What were we talking about?''.

''You were saying that you think Abby's hiding something from us…from you…'', said Reid.

''Oh, right…actually, I know she's hiding something. Something big. Something she doesn't want us to know about…''.

''Maybe it was the whole Rossi being her father issue..?'', said Spencer suggestively but Hotch only shook his head no before answering: ''no, it's not that. There's something else and I'll find out what it is. I'll force it out of her if I have to but, sooner or later - I'll find out…''.

* * *

''_I'm dreaming?'', asked Penelope and her mother nodded her head yes._

_''But I…I don't understand. Why does it feel so real?'', she asked._

_Elizabeth Garcia smiled at her and then looked at her husband._

_''…because sweetheart, it is real. In your mind, that is'', answered her father._

_''But if I am dreaming, why is it you and mom? Why now? For so long I couldn't…even think about either of you…without remembering that…night'', said Penelope, her eyes shining with unshed tears._

_''I know sweetheart, I know…'', answered Victor Garcia, ''but you needed someone to tell you that you have to make it through this. You have to baby…you can't give up now''._

_Penny raised her head and meeting his eyes, asked: ''…why? Why do I have to? I'm tired daddy…I don't know if I can make it out of this mess this time…''._

_''You have to'', said her mother._

_''But why, momma? Why?''._

_Elizabeth Garcia smiled her trademark smile and looking Penelope up and down said: ''I think you already know the answer to that, baby…''._

_Penny shook her head in confusion before saying: ''…but I don't…''._

_''You will soon then...'', said her mother reassuringly which only made her frown._

_''Penny…'', started her dad only to cut himself off short._

_''Daddy?'', asked Penelope worriedly when he hunched over, seemingly in pain._

_''Daddy?'', she asked again, panic seeping into her voice._

_''I'm okay, baby'', he finally answered straightening out and Penelope gasped in horror when she saw blood covering the front of his snow white shirt._

_''Dad, what is going on here?'', she asked looking around herself when she felt the grass covered ground underneath her bare feet shake and start to crumble._

_''Its okay, baby. Everything's okay'', said Victor Garcia before adding: ''…just remember: you can't give up. Never give up…''._

_''Its okay, baby…'', came a taunting voice from somewhere nearby._

_Penelope turned around and around, looking for the source of it frantically but all she saw was darkness and blood and the once again lifeless bodies of her parents._

_''Its okay, baby…'', said the voice again and she froze in her place when she recognized it._

_As if on cue, the owner of the said voice materialized in front of her, his eyes wild, a big and very sharp knife in his right hand. Snarling animalisticly, he greeted her: ''hello again, little one…''._

_Eyes wide in fear, she stuttered: ''how, how are you in my mind?''._

_The crazed killer laughed manically before answering: ''oh, but I'm always here, princess. Every day, every hour, every minute and every second. I'm always at the forefront of your mind. Always…''._

_She opened her mouth to deny his words, to scream for help but nothing came out._

_''Oh, yes. I am…always and forever…'', he said and lunged at her._

* * *

''Oh my sweet, sweet Abby…'', whispered David Rossi taking one of Penelope's hands in his own and squeezing it gently.

Brushing his thumb over the top of it, he added: ''if only you knew how much I wish this wouldn't have happened to you…''.

''I know that if it didn't, I probably would have never known you are my daughter, but…it's so unfair to you, to me. To all of us. And now that it's happened, all I want is for you to wake up. Even if you'll hate me, even if you'll never talk to me again…''.

A single tear rolled down his cheek and he once more wiped it away.

''Wake up kitten, wake up…'', he said and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

''I need to see your smile, sweetheart…'', he murmured and nearly jumped off his seat when a shrill alarm went off somewhere in the room.

David Rossi looked around for the source of the noise frantically and his eyes widened in horror when he realized that the noise in question was coming from one of the machines his daughter was currently connected to. It was the one that monitored the rhythm of her heartbeat and all it showed now was nothing but a flat line.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds or its characters. Just this plot and an occasional OC…**

* * *

**Sentara Northern Virginia Medical Center: June 3rd, 2003 – 21:06:49 **

* * *

A hand griped Aaron Hotchner's shoulder from behind, startling him out of his thoughts. The Unit Chief of the B.A.U. turned around and met the worried gaze of his brother.

''Sean…'', he murmured in surprise and the younger man smiled a little.

''What are you doing here?'', asked Hotch curiously, pulling his younger sibling into an embrace.

Sean Hotchner sighed heavily and clapping his brother friendly on the back, answered: ''…I saw the news report about a shooting at the FBI Headquarters and I tried calling you but it just went straight to voice-mail…''.

Aaron let go of his brother and pulled out his cell.

''…battery's dead…'', he said with a heavy sigh and then looked up into the still concerned face of Sean.

''You didn't have to come all the way out here…I would have gotten back to you…eventually'', he said and then cringed slightly at the sound of that sentence.

''I know…'', answered the younger Hotchner with a little nod of his head and then continued: ''…I know I should have waited for someone to get in touch with me but…honestly, I just couldn't go on with my day not knowing if it were in fact you who was shot. I just couldn't…''.

Aaron shook his head a little and said: ''I'm sorry, Sean. I should have called…''.

''Yeah, you should have…man; I was so worried I actually called your office. But no one would tell me anything…so here I am now…''.

''I'm sorry…'', started Aaron again but his brother cut him off: ''…yeah, I heard you the first time. Sorry, this whole thing's making my head spin''.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Sean Hotchner continued: ''…I see the rest of your team is here…and it weren't you who was shot so…who was?''.

Looking down at his shoes, Aaron frowned and then answered: ''Abby…''.

''Whoa…'', said his brother, his eyes as wide as saucers.

''You mean, it was that Tech Vixen you've been dating?''.

Sighing, Hotch answered: ''…still am, actually''.

''Shit. I'm so sorry, bro. How is she?''.

''Well, the Doc said she's managed to patch up the torn artery but Abby's lost a lot of blood…it was touch and go the whole time they operated''.

''Damn…'', swore Sean under his breath and Aaron only nodded his head in agreement.

''So have you heard anything since then? She's gonna be alright, right?''.

''I honestly don't know, Sean. She's in the ICU, in critical condition and they won't let me see her-'', said Hotch and as he was about to continue, Derek walked up to him with an offer of a steaming cup of coffee.

''Thanks, Morgan'', said Aaron gratefully and took a good old swig of his beverage.

''Sure…and who'd you be?'', asked Derek looking at Sean.

''Um, Sean Hotchner…'', answered Aaron's sibling extending his hand for a shake.

''Huh, didn't know you had a brother, Hotch…'', said Morgan looking at his boss before accepting Sean's hand.

''Yeah well, he can be sneaky like that…'', answered Sean instead, sounding just a little bit annoyed with his older brother. Aaron only rolled his eyes in return, making Morgan grin.

Aaron managed to squeeze out a small smile of his own in return before raising the coffee cup back up to his lips. However, the smile disappeared off of his face as fast as it had appeared when a blue light just above the ICU room door started flashing and a warning siren went off.

Hotch gripped the cup in panic making the still quite hot contents slosh all over his hand but the fear spreading through his insides covered up any pain he might have been in at that moment.

He took in a quick, ragged breath and letting the cup fall at his feet ran towards the ICU. Aaron pushed the door open violently, making it bounce off the side walls and ran inside, his team and brother right behind him.

Looking around frantically Hotch's eyes widened when he saw that the shrill sound was indeed coming from one of the machines the woman he loved was connected to.

''No, no… God no…'', mumbled Morgan when he and everyone else caught up with their boss.

''Abby…'', said J.J., her hands shaking with genuine fear of losing her friend, her family member while she watched a panic stricken Rossi yell for a Doctor.

''Come on, Abby…Don't do this to me!'', shouted Rossi shaking her gently, tears streaming down his cheeks in earnest.

Aaron took a few unsteady steps forward, wishing that he could do something, anything to stop this from happening when a voice he recognized as that of Dr. Callahan told him to move.

''Agent Hotchner! Move please…'', she said again and not wanting to waste any more precious time, gently pushed him aside.

She ran for Penelope, three staff members in tow, one of them pulling a cart with a defibrillator on it with her. Looking at the heart monitor, Maggie Callahan said: ''V-fib. She's flat lining''.

One of the staff members, Timothy Anders, a man of about forty, passed two pads over to Dr. Callahan who in turn placed them on the dying woman's chest. Sparing a quick look at one of the men, she commanded: ''Paddles. Charge to two''.

The man did as told and then handed over the defibrillator paddles to Maggie Callahan. The Doctor put them onto the pads on Penny's chest and waited a couple of seconds for the electric current to shock the young woman's heart back into beating again.

''Clear…'', she said when nothing happened and the heart monitor didn't show any improvement.

''Lidocaine hundred on the bolus'', said Dr. Callahan to the assistant on her right and the young woman did as told immediately.

''No change…'', said Maggie looking at the monitor yet again and then added: ''…charge three hundred''.

Timothy cranked the defibrillators nob to three hundred and handing the devices paddles back to Dr. Callahan said: ''…clear''.

Maggie once more connected the paddles with the pads on Penelope's chest, trying to shock her back to life but when nothing happened again, she exclaimed: ''…no change''.

Briefly taking her eyes off Penelope, Callahan looked at Agent Rossi who watched the procedure unfold with so much fear in his eyes, it nearly broke her heart.

Saying, ''charge to three –sixty'', she swore to herself that she'll do everything she could to bring the young woman back from the brink of death.

Connecting the paddles to the two pads once again, she mumbled: ''come on, come on, come on…'', impatiently under her breath.

The current made Penelope's back arch up but still there was no improvement.

''Dammit! This isn't working!'',shouted Dr. Callahan in frustration as sobs of Penelope's friends and family reached her ears.

Bent on not giving up just yet, Maggie Callahan commanded: ''…charge asystole''.

Timothy Anders did as told but still it didn't work. The heart monitor their current patient, Abby Winston was connected to, still blared its shrill alarm and he said: ''…nothing still…Doctor, maybe…'', but he was cut-off: ''no! Charge the paddles one more time. Clear!''.

Brushing a hand down his face, Timothy Anders charged up the paddles once more and then handing them to Dr. Callahan, whom he knew to be one of the most stubborn Doctors in all Medical History, said: ''…clear''.

Maggie Callahan connected the paddles with the pads on her patient's chest one last time, hoping that it worked this time because if it didn't…well, it would mean that the young woman simply couldn't be helped and she would have to pronounce her as dead. She really didn't want to do that and the looks on the faces of the people in the room spurred her on to continue.

''Come on, Abby. Come on!'', she said as she watched the current make the young woman's back arch off of the hospitals bed once more.

Removing the paddles, Dr. Callahan sighed in frustration when nothing happened.

''She's back!'', exclaimed on of the helping staff members suddenly, making her do a double look at the heart monitor for she was about to pronounce Abby Winston's death when those words reached her ears.

Sending her silent thanks to whoever must have been watching out for the young woman, Maggie Callahan smiled and checking Penelope's pulse which seemed to be getting stronger and stronger with every passing second, smiled.

''Good job guys, good job!'', she said to her colleagues who smiled back at her before leaving the ICU room.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short but please bear with me. I'll update again soon enough, I promise. Thank you all for your patience, reviews, alerts and favorites. They mean the world to me. I hope you liked this chapter and although I have been naughty on the updating front, I hope you're still going to drop me a line or two..?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds or its characters. Just this plot…**

* * *

**Sentara ****Northern**** Virginia Medical Center: June 4th, 2003 – 10:42:11 **

* * *

''Hey sweetheart…'', said Aaron when Penelope's eyes slowly fluttered open.

He bent over her and kissed her gently on the lips.

''Hey boss-man…'', she replied on a whisper and looked up at him, her lips stretched out into an almost lazy smile.

''Abby…'', he spoke to her in his best 'I-can-nail-any-unsub-to-the-wall' voice and the smile dropped off of her face just as fast as it had appeared.

''We need to talk'', he said matter-off-fact and however involuntarily, Penelope gulped.

Clearing her throat, she collected herself and asked: ''…really? About what?''.

His eyes narrowed slightly and he answered: ''…don't play that game with me Abby. You know damn well what I'm on about''.

She inhaled a steadying breath and shook her head no.

''I'm sorry Aaron but I've not a slightest clue…'', she started and cut herself off short when he growled angrily.

''Abby…'', he said warningly.

''Yeah…'', she replied meekly and focused her gaze on her nails.

Sighing exasperatedly, Aaron Hotchner shook his head and then asked: ''…who was that man you left the B.A.U. with?''.

Penelope scratched the nail of her right index finger nervously and then answered: ''Eric…Eric Johnson''.

''I know that, Abby. I didn't ask you for his name. I asked you to tell me who he is? To you..?''.

She rolled her eyes and answered: ''…a friend Aaron. He was my friend…''.

''A friend? Okay, at least we're getting somewhere…so tell me this: why did you two took off running like the world was about to end?'', he asked not allowing his eyes wonder off of her for even a second.

Letting go of the hostage her index finger had become, Penelope met Aaron's gaze and seeing the little hell-fire that was burning in them right at this moment simply couldn't help herself but throw a jibe at him: ''…because we had the whole secret-love-affair-thing going on behind your back…''.

Nostrils flaring, Aaron Hotchner ground out through gritted teeth: ''there now, sweetheart…no need to be sarcastic''.

Smirking, Penelope asked: ''…really? ''.

Aaron pursed his lips in frustration and letting out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, said: ''I asked you a question, Miss Winston''.

Cocking an eyebrow, Penny huffed lightly under her breath and answered: ''…well, if that's how this is going to go…fine then. I already answered your question…Agent Hotchner''.

''Abby…'', he started only to be cut-off by Penelope: ''…I'm sorry but I thought we were on the last name basis now''.

Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, Aaron said: ''…stop this nonsense, Abby. I have questions you need to answer…''.

''Stop it?'', she asked, ''…alright then…'', said Penelope and slowly turned on her good side so that she could go back to sleep.

''...and FYI Agent Hotchner: you having to stare at my backside clearly indicates that this pointless conversation is over'', said Penny while trying to get herself comfortable in the new position.

Sighing in defeat, Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose and lowering his voice a couple of decibels, asked: ''…who's Joe, Abby?''.

Penelope's eyes snapped open at that question but she remained still.

''…what do you mean?'', she asked when she noticed that he wasn't going to say anything else.

Brushing a hand over his stubbly chin, Hotch answered: ''…you kept calling out for him in your sleep…so, who is he?''.

''No one'', she answered quickly and did her best to blink away the tears that had gathered at her eyes.

''Abby… Just tell me…'', he pleaded with her but Penelope wouldn't let him finish it: ''I'm tired Aaron. Please go away…''.

''Dammit Abby! Just tell me already!'', he shouted, unable to play nice any longer with the stubborn woman.

Penelope sat up in her bed slowly just as the first tears she so desperately tried to hold back rolled down her cheeks and shouted back: ''…there's nothing to tell, damn you! Get out!''.

''Fine!'', he roared angrily and kicking the little waste bin at the end of Penelope's bed, stormed out.

* * *

**11:03:59 **

* * *

''Good morning Joe…'', greeted the cheery voice of Melinda Kent, the early shift nurse at the Sentara Northern Virginia Medical Center.

Grumbling in annoyance, the ex-detective sat up in his hospital bed and answered: ''…ain't nothing good about it…''.

The nurse smiled widely, genuinely amused at the old man's antics and sat a tray of food before him.

Joe Cortez wrinkled his nose in disgust and said: ''Jell-O again? What am I, ten?''.

Laughing out loud, Melinda said: ''oh Mr. Winston…you know you can't eat anything else right now…wouldn't want to upset your stomach now would you?''.

''…upset stomach, my ass…'', he murmured under his breath making her laugh again.

''Okay Joe, I have to go finish off my morning rounds. You be a good boy now and eat your Jell-O. I'll be back soon to check on your wounds…''.

Growling lowly, Joe muttered: ''turn the TV on before you go, would ya woman?''.

Melinda Kent smiled at the man who still sat in his bed, frowning and eyeing the Jell-O with clear distaste before answering: ''…sure thing, hon''.

Picking up the remote control, she turned the TV on and then asked: ''…news channel okay for you Mr. Grumpy or do you want to watch something else?''.

''Hn…'', he grunted out through a mouthful of orange Jell-O and waved his hand in a shooing motion.

The Nurse rolled her eyes and said: ''okay, okay. I'm going. But you'd better be in that bed when I come back or you'll be in a whole lotta trouble Mister you hear?''.

Joe Cortez nodded his head in agreement although he sure as hell wasn't gonna listen to her. He needed to get back on his feet as soon as possible so that he could find Penelope and Eric and get them somewhere safe. The whole situation, what with him getting shot and The Beast of North East getting closer and closer to the girl he swore he'd protect with his own life, was so frustrating.

Sighing tiredly, Cortez stabbed a spoon into the cup of orange goo. Getting some of the wobbly, hardly eatable digustedness onto the spoon in question, Joe snarled lightly and brought it to his lips.

''I swear this shit's gonna be the death of me…'', he mumbled and then opened his mouth for the quivering mess of Jell-O.

Cringing when the taste of it brushed against his taste buds, Joe removed the spoon from in-between his teeth and threw it across the room.

''Okay Cortez, stop being a pussy. You can do it…it's just Jell-O…'', he thought, trying to motivate himself into swallowing the orange goo currently residing in his mouth and taking in a deep breath through his nose tried swallowing it down only to end up choking on it when the current news report caught his attention:

_**''…all our sources can tell us about the shooting at the FBI Headquarters in Virginia is that the number of casualties was as minimal as it gets. According to the official statement issued by Chief Strauss, an ex-police officer for the Fredericksburg's Narcotics Unit, Eric Johnson was gunned down just outside of the Federal Building while the second victim, Abby Winston, a Technical Analyst for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit's team was taken to the Sentara Medical Center where Doctors are still trying to stabilize her…''.**_

Coughing, Joe spat out the spoonful of Jell-O and throwing the tray with the rest of it off of his lap slowly got up and out of the less than comfortable hospital bed. Grabbing a hold of the IV drip bag pole, Cortez used it as a support to help himself walk towards the small reception where he'd be able to ask someone about Penelope's condition.

Taking yet another a bit unsteady step, Joe almost fell over when he recognised the two men currently talking to the reception lady.

''Rossi and…and Morgan?'', he thought not quite trusting his eyes.

''Shit…'', Joe Cortez swore softly under his breath when he saw a furious looking Aaron Hotchner come out of the ICU room.

The man in question punched the nearest wall thus grabbing the attention of his two colleagues who walked over to him after they seemingly agreed it was for the best to calm their boss down before he ended up hurting himself.

Sucking in a calming breath, Joe watched on as the two profilers talked to the angry man and when he overheard him saying something along the lines of: ''…she's being damn stubborn! I can't get her to tell me what's going on…or anything else for that matter…'', Cortez turned around and headed back to his room.

* * *

Having have calmed Aaron down, David Rossi headed for the door of the ICU room where he knew his daughter, judging by the angry shouts and screams following Aaron's hasty retreat was having a full-on 'Goddess of everything Technological' meltdown.

He knew that he probably was the last person she'd like to see right now, what with the conversation they'd had in the wee hours of the morning and all, but he couldn't help himself: he needed to make sure she was alright so he pushed the door open and froze for the sight of her now crying softly in her hospital bed triggered the memory of their conversation:

_She woke up in the middle of the night, calling out for someone named Joe and he squeezed her hand, whispering soothing words of comfort._

_Her eyes opened slowly and she whispered: ''Dave, is that you?''._

_''…it's me pumpkin…'', he confirmed with a little smile._

_She smiled back at him and Rossi brushed a stray strand of hair off of her face._

_''You look like shit…'', she said teasingly, ''…go home, have some rest…''._

_He laughed and answered: ''no. We've almost lost you today. I almost lost you today…I'm not going anywhere, Sweet pea''._

_Penelope winced in pain when she tried to face Rossi fully and then said: ''…I don't understand…what do you mean lost?''._

_Sighing, the man holding her hand answered: ''you flat-lined, kitten. Gave us all a hell of a scare you know. Doc barely managed to bring you back to the land of living…'', and watched as her mouth formed a silent 'oh'._

_''Sorry…'', she whispered and he answered: ''apology accepted. Just…don't you ever scare me like that again. I don't know what I would do if I lost you now that I found out…''._

_Penelope narrowed her eyes a little bit and asked: ''…found out what, Super-Agent?''._

_Rossi breathed in deeply and gently squeezing her hand, spoke: ''Kitten…please don't be angry with me. I didn't know that…I've…it turns out that you're my kiddo''._

_''Sweetheart, say something…'', said David when Penelope just kept on staring at him, un-speaking, her eyes wide but still she said nothing so he squeezed her hand again, this time a bit more firmly and she blinked._

_''I'm sorry but…did I hear you right?'', asked Penelope, her voice shaking with raw emotion._

_''Have you really just said that…or…or am I hearing things 'cause the Morphine's finally kicking in…'', she added, her eyes shining with tears that threatened to break loose at any moment._

_David Rossi hung his head, murmuring: ''I'm sorry kitten but it's not the Morphine. I'm sorry…''._

Remembering how she couldn't deal with his presence after he'd told her about being her father, David shook his head and stepping back out into the hallway closed the door behind him, leaving Penelope alone with her tears and frustrations no matter how loudly his new found paternal instincts were screaming at him to go back in there and comfort his sobbing daughter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**A/N: Would you look at that…I actually managed to put together a sort of a teaser chapter (if you will…) for you lot before, as one of you my Sweet Little ****Cupcakes**** so colourfully put it, shit hits the fan…:D. Thank you for that line by the way, it made me laugh like an idiot and surely brightened my day…Now then, go read it and don't forget to review…or I'll sic The Beast of North East on you, ya hear?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds or its characters. Just this plot and an occasional OC…**

* * *

**Sentara Northern Virginia Medical Center: June 4th, 2003 – 11:35:59 **

* * *

''Agent Rossi…'', greeted Dr. Maggie Callahan in a frosty tone of voice when she caught the older man pacing outside the ICU rooms door.

He stopped in his tracks and looked up at her.

''I hope you were not thinking of going in there. I told you and Agent Hotchner that there will not be any more visiting, at least for today if you two keep on upsetting her''.

Sighing, he nodded his head in understanding and then said: ''…yes, I understand that…I won't be disturbing her again as it seems that she really doesn't want to see me anyway…''.

Dr. Callahan raised an inquiring eyebrow upon hearing that and waited patiently for Rossi to continue.

''…she hates me, you know?'', the Agent in question said and her face softened at the apparent turmoil the man in front of her was in.

''No Dave, she doesn't…'', said Aaron placing a hand on his colleagues shoulder.

''…she's just confused, like the rest of us…and she's being damn stubborn…''.

''…language, Mr. Hotchner'', chastised Maggie and then continued: ''…you are in a…'', only to be cut-off mid-sentence by a nurse who brought her another patients case-file.

''Huh…'', she muttered under her breath.

Quickly running her eyes over the content, Dr. Callahan frowned and murmured: ''…like this isn't weird at all…'', thus attracting the attention of the two Agents.

''Is everything alright, Doc?'', asked Rossi.

''Uh…yes, I guess so. It's just that, this patient…'', she said motioning to the folder in her hands, ''…a man named Joe…'', Maggie Callahan continued and then stopped abruptly when she noticed Rossi's eyes widen.

''Is everything alright, Agent Rossi?'', she asked.

''What about him?'', asked Aaron, dismissing her question.

Dr. Callahan blinked twice slowly and clearing her throat answered: ''uh…well, he is the second Winston to be treated for gun-shot inflicted wounds…''.

Exchanging a quick look with David, Aaron asked: ''where is he now?''.

Startled by the sudden shift of his voice, Callahan stammered: ''um…uh, well...he is in room 304''.

''That's just down…the hall'', she added but the two FBI Agents were already running towards the room in question.

* * *

Wincing in pain, Joe Cortez slowly sat down on the edge of his bed. Sucking in a deep breath and rubbing his throbbing shoulder, he mumbled: ''fucker…just you wait till I catch you and that fugly scar of yours will seem like a kitten's scratch in comparison of what I've got in store for you…''.

Growling in frustration, Joe opened the small bottle of pain killers he'd nicked off of Nurse Kent's cart and shook a couple of white pills straight into his mouth.

Swallowing them with a sip of water, Cortez laid down and closed his eyes in hope of catching up with some sleep only to end up cursing under his breath when images of his most recent run-in with The Beast of North East ran through his sleep deprived mind:

_**June 3rd, 2003 -11:24:55 **_

_Joe Cortez's vehicle came to a slow stop at the curb of Penelope's house and he surveyed the property cautiously before opening the door and stepping outside._

_His cell phone vibrated twice, meaning that the two ex-cop friends of his were indeed at their assigned posts, staking out the street and the house in question for added safety. Scanning the street, Joe saw the car his friends were occupying and signalling them 'hello' as inconspicuously as possible, he walked towards the front door only to find them slightly ajar._

_''What the fuck…'', he mumbled in confusion before realization of what was going on hit him full-on and the ex-detective took off towards his friends vehicle at a run._

_''God Almighty…'', he groaned at the sight of blood splattered windows and the dead bodies of the two men inside._

_Taking in a deep breath, he rubbed his eyes and pulled out his cell phone as fast as possible. Dialling the number he had memorized long ago, Joe hit the call button._

_''Come on…pick up dammit…'', he murmured impatiently._

_''What's up Joe…'', greeted the tired sounding voice on the other end._

_''Eric…that bastard found us. Leo and T.J. are goners and… '', he started but the younger man interrupted: ''…what? Are you sure?''._

_''…yeah. I'm at the house right now and what I'm lookin' at ain't pretty…''._

_''Shit…'', groaned out Eric Johnson before asking: ''…what do you want me to do?''._

_''I need you to go to the FBI and…'', he started and cut himself off short when he felt the cold barrel of a gun connect with the back of his head._

_''Joe..?'', asked Eric only to be met with deadly silence._

_''Crap…'', Joe Cortez swore silently before slowly turning around to face the owner of the gun._

_''Uncle Joe, I presume?'', asked the man with a severely scarred face as he dropped the cell phone he nicked off of one of the now dead cops to the ground and stepped on it._

_''No, I'm Auntie Jane…'', answered Joe sarcastically, rolling his eyes._

_The Beast of North East laughed almost manically and then pointed at his own face, saying: ''that's your handiwork, Cortez…''._

_Snorting out a little laugh, Joe said: ''…yeah well, it suits ya…''._

_The manic killer growled angrily and squeezed off a shot._

_Hissing in pain, the ex-detective clutched his bleeding thigh and then commented: ''…you're a lousy shot, you know…''._

_''Cortez, what the hell is going on?!'', came Eric Johnson's frantic voice over the phone and Joe replied as fast as he could: ''get Penelope out!'', before he was silenced with a blow to solar plexus. All air left his lungs, and breathless, Joe fell to his knees. _

_Laughing, The beast of North East said: ''Your time's up, detective…and before I put you down like the dog you are, know this: I'm gonna find her no matter where that little boy takes her and once I do…mmmm. Let's just say that, her death…won't be as fast as yours…''._

_With that, the cold-blooded killer squeezed the trigger._

* * *

''Where the hell is he?'', asked Aaron when he and Rossi finally reached room 304 only to find it empty.

Looking at the orange mess, of what had to be the remnants of Jell-O and the discarded hospital gown, David sighed in exasperation and answered: ''looks like he pulled a Houdini vanishing act…''.

''Dammit!'', swore Hotch angrily.

''Can one of you explain what is going on here?'', asked Dr. Callahan once she caught up with the two Agents.

''…and what happened here?'', she added once she saw the mess.

Clearing his throat, Rossi answered: ''I'm guessing that Mr. Winston saw us coming and did a runner…''.

Groaning, Maggie Callahan said: ''we need to find him. He was shot for God's sake…granted his case wasn't as serious as Miss Winston's…but…uhg!''.

''Can I have that file?'', asked Aaron and Dr. Maggie Callahan answered: ''sure''.

Handing the folder over to Hotch, she mumbled more to herself than to anyone else: ''I should get the security guys to check out the hospital grounds…he couldn't have possibly made it far with a shot-out leg…''.

* * *

**The Residence of T.A. Abby Winston: June 18th, 2003 – 15:49:11 **

* * *

''There you go, Baby Girl…'', said Derek Morgan holding the front door of Penelope's home open for her.

''Thanks, Angel Fish…'', she said in return, awarding him with the brightest smile anyone had ever seen.

Entering the home she had missed so much during her stay in the hospital, Penny sighed happily and slowly made her way into her bedroom.

''Ahh…my sweet, sweet bed'', she gushed, ''…if only you knew how much I've missed you…''.

Smiling at her own silliness, Penelope walked over to her closet and opening it she quickly hunted down a change of clothing.

Murmuring: ''sweatpants and t-shirt – check…'', she pulled them on and headed back to her living room where Derek was putting on the newest DVD they'd picked up on their way to her place.

She leaned into the doorway of the living room, watching his every move with a sly grin on her face, thinking: ''…a movie with my Chocolate God of Thunder – check…''.

''Hey sweetness…'', called out Morgan making her grin grow ever so wider.

''…are you going to watch that movie with me or are you going to stand there the whole evening, undressing me with your eyes..?''.

''Now that's an idea…'', she answered pulling a happy chuckle from Derek.

''…you think I could maybe bribe you into watching it with me..?'', he asked innocently.

Penelope narrowed her eyes suspiciously and then purred: ''…well, my Handsome Hunk of Burning Love… I'd say my answer hangs in the balance of what you're going to bribe me with…''.

Smirking, Derek Morgan motioned to the little coffee table and answered: ''…how about pizza and ice-cream…''.

''Oh… ding, ding, ding! I'm sold Baby Boy…'', she answered enthusiastically, making him laugh in the process.

''Come here…'', he said extending his hands and waiting for her to make her way over to him.

Once she did, he pulled her into a hug and kissing her hair, whispered: ''…love you Silly Girl…''.

She chuckled into his chest and answered: ''…love you too, Hot Stuff…''.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds or its characters. Just this plot…**

* * *

**FBI Headquarters: Behavioral Analysis Unit - June 19th, 2003 – 09:16:29 **

* * *

Penelope gripped the folder in her hands ever so tighter and pasting a bright albeit a fake smile on her face, headed for the main office where she knew her Handsome Hunk of Chocolate Thunder was waiting for her and any information she managed to dig up for the case he and the rest of the team had been working on until the trail of the person responsible for the deaths of at least twelve extremely beautiful and young women in Huntington, Indiana went cold.

Just as her killer heels touched the surface of the ramp steps that would lead her to Derek's work desk, Penny was greeted with a cheery: ''Good morning, Baby Girl…''.

She smirked and walking towards the sweet voice of her best friend, quipped back: ''…I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff''.

He chuckled happily and extending a hand for the file he saw her carrying, asked: ''how's my favourite girl in the world doing?''.

Handing the information she managed to gather over to him with another fake smile stretching her lips, Penelope answered: ''…better, Angel Fish. I'm much better…''.

''Uh-huh…so why the fake smile?'', he asked and then added: ''…didn't think you were gonna fool me now did you, Baby?''.

Rolling her eyes, she was about to answer him when someone called out: ''Miss Abby Winston?''.

Turning towards the sound, Penelope noticed an impatient looking post man.

Quickly murmuring, ''…We'll talk later…'', she marched over to the front of the room where the said man was waiting.

''Good morning…'', she greeted him with a smile and he smiled back.

''How can I help you?'', she then asked and the man, now waving an envelope in front of her face answered: ''I just need you to sign for this…''.

Penny nodded her head, saying: ''of course…'', and he passed her a pen and a clipboard with a signing sheet on it.

''There you go, all done'', she said all but a second later and gave the clipboard back to him.

''Thank you…'', he responded politely and handing the envelope to her, headed out.

Pursing her lips, Penelope looked at the white envelope and frowned when she noticed that it had no return address. Sighing and ignoring the look Morgan was giving her as best as she could, she headed back to her lair.

* * *

Sitting down in her swivel chair with a sigh, Penelope eyed the envelope suspiciously once more before she ripped one side of it open and looked inside.

Frowning, she shook the contents out onto her work table and her frown only increased in its intensity when she realized it was a simple piece of paper, folded in half. Carefully picking it up, Penny flipped it open and gasped.

There, glued to the piece of paper currently residing in her hands, was a photo of her slain parents.

Blinking away the sudden tears and swallowing down the lump that started forming at the back of her throat, Penelope looked at the messy hand writing underneath the photograph, all the while hoping that she was simply dreaming, having a nightmare or whatever but when her shock befuddled brain finally registered the sentence that said: ''…soon, that'll be you…Little One…'', she whimpered and let the tears fall.

* * *

**Residence of T.A. Abby Winston: June 19th, 2003 – 19:06:17 **

* * *

''No! How many more times will I have to tell you that I'm not hiding anything before it gets through to your thick skull?!'', Penelope shouted in frustration and could almost imagine her handsome Unit Chief wincing on the other side of the phone at the sound of her ever increasing voice.

''Abby…'', he started again in a warning tone but she cut him off before he could continue: ''why do you have to keep pushing and digging for something that's not there, huh?''.

He sighed and answered: ''…because I love you and I want you to be safe. Is it really that hard for you to understand?''.

When no answer came though, he continued: ''…you don't want to tell me what the hell is going on – fine. At least tell me who this Joe guy is…''.

Growling under her breath, Penelope said: ''…I told you already. I don't know anyone by that name…''.

''Really?'', Aaron asked sarcastically, ''…so it's only a mere coincidence then that he's a Winston too and that he'd been shot as well…and on the same day as you?''.

Penny's stomach lurched at that and she covered her mouth with her hand, waiting for the sudden wave of nausea to subside.

Once it did, she pulled herself together enough to hiss out, ''Yes'', angrily through gritted teeth before she disconnected the phone call.

* * *

**Residence of T.A. Abby Winston: June 21st, 2003 – 05:14:52 **

* * *

Penelope sat on the cold tiles of her bathroom floor, gently rubbing her throbbing wound and waiting patiently for the pain killers to kick in. Sighing when the rubbing didn't help what-so-ever, she lowered her head into her hands, murmuring: ''Oh why is this happening? Why now..?''.

On the verge of tears, Penny sniffled pitifully and then sank her nails into her hair, pulling them somewhat at the roots.

''Not like it's that bad a thing…'', she tried reasoning with herself, ''…but of course then there's Aaron and his constant nagging…''.

''…and that monster…God, what am I gonna do?'', she wondered, her head swimming with confusion and fear.

Biting her lower lip, Penelope looked at the cell phone resting at her feet and seriously considered calling Aaron and giving him an earful for making her doubt herself and her decisions but once she realized just how early it still was, she dropped the idea altogether, deciding that it would be for the best if she simply headed back to her bed and at least tried getting some sleep.

Slowly, she stood up and cursing under her breath, muttered: ''Uh-huh, so not happening…'', when her world was once again rocked by a wave of nausea.

Reaching the sink just in time, Penny emptied the contents of her stomach into it.

Breathing heavily when she finally managed to stop retching and the wave of nausea subsided, Penelope grumbled under her breath angrily: ''I'm gonna kill him…''.

* * *

**FBI Headquarters - Behavioral Analysis Unit: June 22nd, 2003 – 08:32:15 **

* * *

The elevators doors dinged open and Penelope stepped out into the front hall that was, as usually, crowded with the heavy morning rush of people.

Sighing heavily, she grasped the strap of her handbag even tighter and looking down at her jean jacket adorned colorful maxi dress, hurried towards the main office of the B.A.U.

Pushing the glass doors open, Penelope walked inside and was immediately greeted with Morgan's big grin. She smiled back at him although not as enthusiastically as he and fishing out a set of keys from her handbag turned towards the general direction of her lair only to be faced with the stern stare of her handsome Unit Chief and lover who was standing at the window of his office, all but glaring daggers at her.

Penelope being Penelope couldn't help herself but glare back just as intensely even though she knew doing that would only infuriate him more so.

They glowered at each other from safe distance, neither one noticing the worried looks the rest of the team were exchanging between themselves. Even when Rossi spoke to Penelope, trying to diffuse the situation before it really got out of hand, she ignored him and simply carried on starring at Aaron.

Noticing their Boss-Man ever so slowly inching towards the door of his office, Derek, who knew an epic shouting match was about to unfurl, walked over to his best friend and whispered: ''I think you better go now, Goddess''.

Penelope only nodded her head in agreement and gave one last look at Aaron. Noticing the thunderous expression on his face, she rolled her eyes at him and stalked off.

* * *

**The Office of T.A. Abby Winston – 15:49:02 **

* * *

''Hey sweetheart …'', said Aaron Hotchner stopping in the doorway of Penelope's lair.

She huffed in annoyance, having known it wouldn't take him long to make his way over to her and responded angrily: ''go away…Sir''.

''God, you're beautiful when you're angry…'', he said and smirked in satisfaction when she finally turned in her swivel chair to face him.

Cocking an eyebrow at his statement, Penelope asked: ''what do you want?''.

''Just get on with it already, I've got work t-'', she added but was cut off when he quickly grabbed her chair and pulled her closer to himself.

''Hey!'', she protested but it was as if he didn't hear her for in the next second or two he bent his head down and melded their lips together.

''Mmmffff…Aaron'', she breathed finally managing to pull away.

''What are you doing?'', she then asked.

He pulled her up and out of her chair and straight into his arms in one swift movement, whispering: ''sshhh…'', before attacking her lips again.

Sighing into the kiss, Penelope relaxed against his warm body and wrapping her arms around his neck when he pulled her impossibly closer, her anger long forgotten and gone, she let him kiss her into the state of utter bliss.

* * *

**18:20:05 **

* * *

Penelope smiled to herself, happy that Aaron finally put the whole 'I'll-annoy-you-to-death-with-my-mad-UnSub-interro gation-skills' thing behind him.

Sure she felt bad for keeping him in the dark but, it was for the best seeing as how she simply couldn't live with herself if he or anyone else on the team was hurt by the psychotic killer who'd been chasing her around for a better part of ten years now.

''God knows, I already lost one family…I'm not going to lose them too…'', she mussed to herself and sighed deeply when her thoughts were rudely interrupted by her ringing phone.

''Office of Unfettered Omniscience. Abby Winston is in so speak, Oh Fortunate One…'', said Penelope in greeting only to be meet with complete silence.

''Um, hello?'', she said a couple of seconds later when whoever had called her hadn't said a word.

The signal crackled and she could swear she heard _something_.

''Is anyone there?'', she asked, getting slightly uncomfortable and in answer, someone on the other end breathed heavily.

Her heart starting to beat a million miles a minute, Penelope shifted in her seat uneasily.

''Morgan, is that you? Come on Baby Boy. Stop playing and talk dirty to me…'', she said, all but losing her patience with whoever was playing this silly game with her.

The caller chuckled, apparently more than entertained by her sense of humor and then finally spoke: ''why hello to you too, Penny. I hope you've missed me?''.

Having recognized the voice of the caller the second he uttered the first word, Penelope froze in fear.

''Have you received the love letter I sent you..?'', asked Gary Botolf in a playful tone of voice, only wishing he could see the expression on her face.

Unable to stop herself, she whimpered in fear and the manic killer laughed only to stop abruptly when Penelope slammed the receiver down thus immediately disconnecting the call.

Her hands shaking almost violently, Penny looked around her lair frantically before getting up from her seat and running out of there as fast as she could.

* * *

**A/N: Right, this chapter took me a while to post seeing as how I wasn't satisfied with it no matter what I tried to change to make it better...and seriously, I am starting to feel like I'm losing my touch. Anyway, please review and let me know if there's anything wrong so that I could at least TRY and fix it...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds or its characters. Just this plot and an occasional OC…**

* * *

**Residence of T.A. Abby Winston: June 22nd, 2003 – 19:32:15 **

* * *

Penelope closed and locked the front door to her house behind her with unsteady hands and then leaned against them, breathing heavily, her heart beating erratically.

''Its okay…'', she murmured to no one in particular, ''its okay…I'm alright…it was just a phone call…'', she continued, trying to calm herself as best as she could and for a minute there, her mantra seemed to be working but when her cell phone rang shrilly in the complete silence of her home, Penelope jumped and let loose a loud screech.

Cursing when she realized it was only her cell, Penny pulled it out of her jean jacket's pocket and cursed again when the caller ID said it was David Rossi.

Closing her eyes shut, she took in a deep, steadying breath and then pressed the answer button.

''Hello…'', she greeted him, her voice still a little bit unsteady.

For a second, there was only utter silence on the other end of the line which only unnerved her more.

''Kitten…'', the man said finally, his voice wavering with obvious concern.

''Are you alright?'', he asked.

Taking in another breath and then exhaling it slowly, Penelope answered: ''yes, Agent Rossi. I'm fine…''.

She waited patiently for the man to say something, anything, but when he didn't, Penny huffed lightly and asked: ''is there a particular reason for this call or have you called to annoy me?''.

David Rossi sighed heavily and answered: ''I just wanted to make sure you're alright, Pumpkin... seeing how you took off like the Satan himself was after you…''.

If the man on the other end of the line weren't as close to being right, Penelope would have snorted at that but with Rossi's unknowing description of the psychotic killer who, putting it mildly, enjoys torturing her in any way he can, she simply rolled her eyes at the ironic statement and said: ''of course I did. I had a meeting I was running late for…''.

Yet again there was a brief silence.

''…and you're sure that's all it was?'', he asked, not quite buying the bull-shit she was trying to sell.

''Yes…and if you have nothing more to say, I have to go…''.

Clearing his throat, Agent Rossi said: ''okay then. But I want you to call me if anything happens. Even if you think it's nothing just…give me a call, sweetheart''.

At that, Penelope huffed and asked angrily: ''would you stop with the pet names already?''.

David Rossi smirked and answered: ''no''.

Penelope narrowed her eyes and asked again, her voice sweet as sugar: ''…and if I asked nicely..?''.

He 'hhhmmmmed' on his end of the line and answered: ''let me think about it…uh…no''.

Growling lightly under her breath, Penny gritted her teeth and said: ''fine!'', before she hung up on him.

Huffing once more, she stuffed the phone back into her pocket, mumbling: ''…stubborn old Italian mule…''.

Then, turning on her heel she rushed into the living room. Dropping her handbag on the couch, Penelope sighed dramatically and stomping her foot like a petulant child in frustration, swept the room in question with her eyes.

''Huh…'', she murmured, her anger momentarily gone when her gaze landed on the DVD resting on her coffee table.

''How did you get here..?'', she wondered out loud for she always put them back in their designated place when she's done watching them.

''Uh, it's probably Derek's doing…'', she thought, remembering how he went through her collection not a few days ago.

Walking over to the table, she picked up the DVD and her lips stretched out into a big, goofy grin when she realized it was one of her all-time favorites ''Shall We Dance?'', she read the title out loud.

One of her eyebrows quirked up in slight amusement and she replied to her own question: ''…we shall, Mon Amour''.

Grinning, she popped the disk into the player.

Rubbing her hands in excitement, Penelope pretty much flew into the kitchen and pulling out a carton of apple juice from the fridge, quickly poured herself a glass full of it.

Licking her lips, she took a little tentative sip.

''Mmmm…'', she moaned and sighed in satisfaction when the cold and sour liquid ran down her throat, settling the stomach she'd been emptying all day long.

Licking her lips that now tasted like apples again, she slowly made her way back towards the living room, anticipation for the film she was about to watch making her giddy.

As if on cue, the last advertisement on the DVD finished and she hastened her step, her hands itching to start the movie.

Suddenly though, instead of the music that usually accompanied the DVD menu choices, came a weird sound that made Penelope freeze mid step barely out of reach of the living room.

She strained her ears and listened carefully.

A sound of heavy footsteps, a chair being dragged over hardwood floors, a gasp… made Penny frown.

''What in the name of Bill Gate's millions..?'', she muttered and then heard the words that had been etched into her memory for the rest of her life: ''…no, please don't!'', came Elizabeth Garcia's voice over the speakers and then a few seconds later: ''…mom? Mom, what is going on here?''.

''Where's…'', asked the young, frightened voice of her younger self.

Penelope's eyes widened in horror and she dropped the glass she'd been holding, apple juice splashing her shoes and the bottom of her colorful maxi dress.

A sound of frantic footsteps and a memory of herself running towards the sound of her mother's voice had her shaking with fear.

''Penelope, run!'', Victor Garcia's voice boomed over the speakers and she heard her younger self gasp.

''Well hello there, Little One…'', said the monster that had killed her parents.

Shaking, Penny inhaled deeply and walked into the living room only to gasp as she watched her fifteen-year-old-self trying to make a run for it just like her father had told her to.

She flinched when she saw a hand shoot out and grab the girl on the screen by the wrist, chastising: ''ah, ah, ah…'', a finger wiggling in front of her young, terrified eyes.

''Oh God…'', she breathed as she stood almost in front of the TV, watching the events of December 25th, 1992 unfold before her once again.

Tears streaming down her face, Penelope reached into her jean jacket's pocket and pulled out her cell just as the manic killer on the screen said: ''I don't think so…Penelope'', the evil glint in his eyes visible to her even now.

''I want you to stay right here darling, do you understand me..?''.

She scrolled down her contact number list and finding the one she was looking for, hit the dial button.

''See this, Little One?'', asked the sadistic killer on her TV's screen as he pointed a gun at Penny's mother.

''No! No don't please! I won't run, I promise!'', screamed the young girl frantically.

The monster only smiled and said: ''good girl…'', as she sat down on the identical chair her parents were tied down to.

Penelope's grip on the phone tightened when it rang and rang and she cried out in frustration, praying to God that the person she called would pick up.

''Ah!'', came the harsh voice on the TV again, ''wouldn't want you to do that, Penny…if you do, daddy dearest is next'', mocked the merciless killer as she watched her younger self dig her fingers into the sides of the chair she sat on.

The monster laughed at her obedience as the girl listened to the sounds of her dying mother and walking over to her father, whispered something in his ear.

She watched as the young girl that was her made eye contact with Victor Garcia and then jumped together with the teen on screen when the killer stabbed him, all the while smiling coldly.

''It's okay baby, it's alright…'', soothed her father when he finally regained his breath and the maniac mimicked him mockingly: ''it's okay baby…'', before coating his fingers with her mother's blood so he could mare the wall that just a few seconds ago was adorned with family pictures.

''…and now…onto the last part'', The Beast of North East said, stalking over to the shocked girl on the screen predatorily as she listened to the signal, waiting for the person to pick up.

''Hello…'', David Rossi when he finally managed to answer but Penelope stayed quiet, unable to formulate a coherent sentence as she watched Victor Garcia scream: ''no! Don't you touch her!''.

A fearful sob escaped her lips, startling the Agent on the other end.

''Abby?'', he spoke but still no answer came.

''Run Penny, run!'', Victor Garcia screamed out at his young daughter while he wrestled and pinned the killer to the floor, giving her a narrow chance at escaping.

And by God, she did.

Penelope's body shook with silent sobs as the screen went black.

''Abby..? Kitten, what's wrong?'', asked Rossi hastily, unable to hide the panic that had set in and Penelope sobbed even harder, wanting to tell him everything at this moment so badly but finding herself unable to do that for her throat had restricted due to the horror she had just re-lived.

''Baby, talk to me!'', cried Rossi over the phone only to hear a sharp intake of breath when she saw white letters appear on the screen: ''it's time, Little One…it's time…''.

''Oh…my…God…'', she whispered almost inaudibly, jumping when the door to the first floors bathroom slowly creaked open revealing the sadistic killer himself.

Her breath hitched in her throat and The Beast of North East winked at her, his lips stretched out into a satisfied grin. He took a step towards her and Penelope, snapping out of her daze, gripped the phone as firmly as she could without actually breaking it.

Then, her voice sounding desperate, almost child-like, she cried: ''daddy…help me…''.

* * *

**A/N: So, you like? Let me know please…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

**A/N: I know it has been a while since the last time I posted a chapter…or anything else really (**frustrated sigh**), but let me tell you – a writer's block truly IS a force to be reckoned with…**

**Anyway, I finally managed to put THIS together and I really hope you'll like it.**

**Thank you all for your patience and…here goes something..!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds or its characters. Just this plot and an occasional OC…**

* * *

**Residence of T.A. Abby Winston: June 22nd, 2003 – 19:41:30 **

* * *

''Daddy, help me…'', said Penelope in a small voice while The Beast of North East watched her every move with a satisfied smirk playing on his lips as he ever so slowly and predatorily advanced towards her.

The phone Penelope had been holding so tightly just a mere second ago, with Agent Rossi still on the line if the sound of his ever increasing voice was anything to go by, clattered to the ground and the psychotic killers smirk only grew, his eyes sparkling with unbridled malice and hatred.

Recognising that look as the same one he flashed her so many years ago, Penelope whimpered and pushed away the tears she was on the verge of shedding. Slowly inhaling a calming breath, Penny fought through the astounding amount of fear that was slowly paralyzing her and held her head high. Breathing in another calming, steadying breath she balled her fists at her sides and as slowly as she could took a step backwards, trying to put more distance between herself and the sadistic maniac in front of her.

Seeing this, The Beast of North East cocked an inquiring eyebrow at her, making the girl he failed to kill all those years ago shudder involuntarily.

Taking another cautious step backwards, Penelope asked: ''what do you want?''.

The ruthless killer laughed out loud and then answered: ''Oh Penny, Penny…I think we both know what it is I want, no?''.

Even though Penelope knew the answer to her own question, the cold and sadistic way in which her parent's killer had just spoken still made her gulp.

''But if you insist…I'll answer'', started the maniac with a smile and took a couple of steps closer to the young woman in question.

''What I want, my dear…is your blood on my hands…'', explained The Beast, finishing his answer in a whisper.

Penelope gasped and started moving backwards, this time not caring if the monster saw her do so or not.

''Ah, ah, ah Penelope…'', The Beast of North East chided wiggling a finger at her as if she were a petulant child throwing a tantrum.

''I thought that all these years later you'd know better than to run from me. After all, you've been living on borrowed time long enough to come to that conclusion, don't you think?''.

Hearing that Penny froze mid-step, her heart beating erratically and her skin crawling from the chill the arrogant killer's words produced.

''That's my good girl…'', The Beast crowed happily at her apparent compliance.

After all, he'd been waiting to see her obey him again just like the night he'd killed that treacherous bitch Liz and then her hubby for years. That thought more than anything else made him smile a real, genuine smile that right now was scaring Penelope more than anything he could and probably would say.

Realizing that if she didn't do something – anything, the death of her mother would mean nothing, the sacrifice her adoptive father, Victor Garcia, so selflessly made so she could live would be pointless and that the years she spent running from the heartless monster standing a mere few feet away from her and the identities she hid behind so that she could have some semblance of a life would all be for nothing, Penelope did what she did best: she turned on her heel and dashed for the door.

* * *

**19:53:19 **

* * *

''Come on, dammit. Move it!'', Rossi shouted angrily at the car in front of him, making his passengers jump up from their seats.

''Rossi, calm down man…'', said Morgan in hopes of getting the older man to settle down before he got a stroke or worse: gotten into a collision and killed them all before they could get to Abby.

''Don't tell me to calm down!'', the older Agent roared furiously, glaring at the younger man just as angrily as he sounded.

Unable to take the tension and anger that was threatening to suffocate them all any longer, Aaron put a hand on Rossi's shoulder and squeezed gently.

''Dave…'', he began.

''Aaron, I don't nee-'', started Rossi in return but Hotch, his own voice coming out angry and frustrated, interrupted: ''we all want to get to her as fast as possible but you losing your sanity won't help us in any way. Hell, if you keep this up – you might just end up killing us all before we can actually get there…''.

Agent Rossi glared at his friend and boss angrily at first but, once his words had actually registered, the older man sighed in defeat and nodded his head in agreement to Hotch's statement.

Seeing that, Aaron turned on the lights and the sirens not being able to do anything else but hope that that would help them beat the traffic and get to Abby before it was too late.

* * *

**Residence of T.A. Abby Winston: June 22nd, 2003 - 19:59:12 **

* * *

''Oh no you don't!'', screeched The Beast of North East madly upon seeing Penelope attempting a get-away.

His happy thoughts of inflicting some serious torment on the girl in question momentarily forgotten, the maniac caught up to her and lunged forward just as his victim was about to open the front door, making the fleeing girl trip over her own two feet.

Landing hard on the hardwood floor, Penelope groaned in pain.

''Not this time! You're not getting away again! I won't let you!'', screamed The Beast and wrapping his hand around her left ankle, he started dragging her across the floor and back towards the living room when her vision cleared enough for her to kick him.

Howling in pain, the manic killer rubbed his throbbing shin all the while glaring daggers at the woman struggling to get free of his iron grasp.

''You little bitch!'', he hissed furiously through clenched teeth before turning around swiftly and kicking her hard in the ribs once, twice…

Whimpering in pain, Penelope managed to cover her belly with her arms just before the sadistic killer's foot targeted the area in question.

After landing a couple more kicks to the helpless woman's crossed arms, The Beast of North East licked his lips and deciding that he'd had just about enough fun for the moment, he bent down and grabbing a fistful of Penny's hair lifted her up to her knees.

''That's for thinking you could get away with kicking me, little one…'', raged the killer and when the young woman cried out in pain again, he laughed out loud and then still holding her by her hair, continued dragging her towards the living room.

Penelope being Penelope refused to go down without a fight. Using both her arms, she swung out at him, hitting him wherever she could, thus only bringing The Beast of North East to a new level of furious.

Stopping in his tracks, he wound the fistful of her hair around his hand even tighter and rearing her head back, he connected it with the closest object at hand, which turned out to be the edge of Penelope's living rooms coffee table.

''Well it's about time the bitch shut her trap…'', murmured The Beast under his breath and smiled wickedly as an absolutely brilliant idea hit him full on.

Bending over the now unconscious woman's body, he said: ''it truly would be a shame to put you out of your misery now, while you're unconscious…''.

Gently laying a hand on her face, he stroked her cheek lovingly.

''No, that would be way too easy…'', he decided and, bending down further, he whispered in her ear: ''but I promise you, Penelope – we are going to have so much fun before I'll let you so much as think of death…''.

Then, having finally spoken his mind, the crazed killer smiled and dabbing his finger in the blood that had trickled down the side of the unconscious woman's forehead, he scribbled a message on the living room floor for whoever was going to respond to his little harpy's S.O.S.

Once done with that, he picked up Penelope's limp form off of the floor and, throwing her over his right shoulder, he walked out the front door and into the night singing 'Happy birthday, Little One…'.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds or its characters but I do own this crazy plot and an occasional OC…**

* * *

**June 22nd, 2003 – 20:13:06 **

* * *

Glancing at the rear-view mirror, Gary Botolf, also known as The Beast of North East grinned from ear to ear, overjoyed with the fact that he had Penelope right where he wanted her.

Focusing back on the road before him, the sadistic killer cursed under his breath when he almost missed the right turn that would get him onto the Interstate-95 which would eventually lead him to his goal destination – Fredericksburg.

Taking the turn, he smiled again and starting to hum along the song currently playing on the vehicles radio, Gary stepped on the accelerator.

* * *

**Residence of T.A. Abby Winston: June 22nd, 2003 - 20:29:01 **

* * *

The Behavioral Analysis Unit's Team, consisting of six pumped on adrenaline and more-than-ready to go Agents arrived at their destination in a flurry of sirens, blue and red lights and screeching tires. Four sets of doors opened almost simultaneously, all six of the FBI Agents spilling out of the vehicle together, their guns already drawn.

''Morgan, Prentiss, Reid…you three are going around back'', commanded Aaron Hotchner in his 'don't-you-dare-disobey-my-orders' voice.

Nodding their heads in agreement, the three Agents ran towards the back door of the property being as careful as possible in the given situation to stick to the shadows so as not to alarm whoever might still be inside, most likely harming their colleague and a dear friend.

''J.J., Rossi…you're coming with me'', continued Aaron and then, being physically unable to wait any longer for the back-up he knew was on its way, Hotch, followed closely by his two team members, sprinted towards the front door.

* * *

Keeping close to the walls of the house in question, Derek with Prentiss and Reid not too far behind him quietly made their way towards the back door.

Sighing in the still darkness of the night, Emily Prentiss took her next, careful step. Startled when something under her feet shattered she yelped, making both Morgan and Reid jump.

''Sorry…'', she whispered and clicked her flashlight on, careful to keep the beam of light away from the properties window's, letting her eyes adjust to the illuminated material's glare. Frowning when she recognized the little shards as glass, Emily looked up at Derek or The Chocolate God of Thunder as Abby preferred to call him, just in time to see rather than hear him mutter something incoherent under his breath.

''What was that, Morgan?'', she asked.

''I said, I only changed the glass of that God-damned door like two weeks ago when Abby's neighbors kids broke it playing ball while she was in hospital…and now it looks like I have my work cut-out for me once we make sure she's okay…'', he replied somewhat grumpily, still hoping that the old man was only exaggerating when he said or more like screamed at the team to gather up their big boy and girl toys for apparently, their favorite Tech Goddess was in serious trouble.

And although he was one of the first one's out the office doors, Morgan still thought that if his Baby Girl indeed needed the help of the cavalry, she would have called him just like he had her promise him she would do the evening he took her home from the hospital.

Hearing that, Emily snorted and teased: ''oh…my…God, Derek! You're such a pushover when it comes to your Baby Girl that sometimes I think you would do literally anything for her…''.

Morgan turned to look at her and a quietly sniggering Reid who up until then had been listening to their exchange wordlessly and hissed: ''shut up, Prentiss''. Then he smirked playfully and added: ''…and yeah, I would'', before grabbing the door knob and rattling it gently.

Realizing that the door was unlocked, which was odd considering how long it took him to drill it into Abby's head to always keep it locked for added safety, he frowned. Turning the knob, he pushed the door open. Whispering: ''here we go, guys…'', he entered the mud room that led into the kitchen.

* * *

''Clear!'', Prentiss heard Aaron call out when the front door was kicked in and he entered followed by Rossi and J.J.

She quickly focused back on Derek and just in time she thought when she saw him carefully overstep shards of a broken glass and remnants of what looked like spilled apple juice on the floor of the hall connecting the kitchen with the living room. Biting her lower lip, she followed the voice of her boss and the other team members.

As the trio emerged into the brightly lit living room, Emily's eyes widened in horror at the upturned furniture and what seemed like scratch marks on the hardwood floor. But what really took her breath away was the pool of blood by the coffee table.

She looked up from the floor to Derek, his own eyes wide, to Aaron and Rossi who were still staring at the floor by the table. Dave looked like he was going to collapse any second and J.J., her mouth covered with her hand, seemed to be shocked out of her mind.

And Aaron…Aaron who looked like he wanted to throttle someone – anyone, commanded: ''split up, search the rest of the house…'', but when no one moved he shouted: ''GO!'', thus effectively snapping everyone from their stupor's.

J.J. sniffled and wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, tugged on Rossi's sleeve: ''Come on, Dave'', she uttered silently and the older Agent followed her upstairs.

''I'll check the bathroom…'', volunteered Reid and quickly walked away, leaving Derek and Emily with their seething superior.

Not knowing what else to do, Prentiss headed back towards the kitchen but when she heard Derek ask: ''…is that written in blood?'', she quickly turned on her heel and trudged back into the living room.

Walking over to her boss and partner in stopping crime, she read the message she failed to notice earlier that seemingly was left for Hotch and in extension, the rest of the team: '…you'll never find her, Agent Hotchner…'.

''My God…'', she whispered, her voice trembling.

''What's going on?'', asked J.J. making her way down the stairs, Rossi trailing after her wordlessly.

Noticing the unbridled, wild fear contorting her fellow team mates faces, even the usually stoic Aaron's, Jennifer Jareau swallowed down the lump of un-ease forming at the back of her throat and finally having reached Emily's side, looked down at the floor.

A short, quiet gasp escaped her lips at the sight of the message that shook her to her very core and, as she opened her mouth to voice the thoughts that were screaming in her head that this couldn't possibly be happening, that she must be dreaming, Derek, who finally seemed to snap out of his daze, asked: ''hey, where's the kid?''.

Looking around the room in search of the young genius and not being able to find him, Emily met Morgan's gaze.

''Reid!'', she called out and a few seconds later he emerged from the downstairs bathroom visibly shaken, his face paler than ever.

''Spence?'', J.J. called out gently, breaking the spell he appeared to be under.

He raised his head and cleared his throat, thus gaining the attention of everyone.

''What have you got there?'', asked the blond Liaison when she noticed her young colleague glancing down at the little object in his hands.

Suddenly, Prentiss gasped and then she and Morgan asked simultaneously: ''is that what I think it is?''.

Pulled out of his racing thoughts by the sudden commotion, Aaron looked up from the bloody message and frowned in confusion.

''Is that…a…is that a pregnancy test?'', asked Jennifer quietly, her voice sounding small and unsure.

Spencer Reid took in a deep, calming breath and blinking away the tears that stung his eyes, slowly nodded his head yes. Then, his own voice sounding small, he added: ''…and its positive…''.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

**P.S. – I probably should have mentioned this earlier but it seems like I forgot…anyway, in this story Hotch's younger brother IS NOT a cook and he DOES NOT own a ****restaurant**** or work at one. Here, he has followed in his older brother's footsteps and IS an FBI Agent too… (Based in Seattle's FBI offices instead of Quantico like Aaron…).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds or its characters. I do, however, own this crazy plot and an occasional OC or two…**

* * *

**FBI Headquarters - Behavioral Analysis Unit: June 24th, 2003 – 09:15:42 **

* * *

''What? No, Sean. It's okay. I don't need you to come out here…'', said Aaron Hotchner and winced when his brother's voice on the other end of the line increased in volume.

''Dammit, Aaron! I'm an FBI Agent too, or are you forgetting that? I could help…'', argued Aaron's younger sibling, sounding somewhat like the little petulant child he used to be.

''I know Sean… honestly, there's nothing you can do that we haven't already thought of…'', answered the Unit Chief of the B.A.U. with a heavy sigh.

''Still, I could help…'', insisted Sean.

''Sean…''.

''What? You know I could. Maybe a set of fresh eyes is exactly what you and your team need…''.

Massaging the bridge of his nose, Aaron sighed yet again and answered: ''you always did drive a hard bargain…maybe you should have been a sales man instead of an FBI Agent, little brother…''.

On the other end of the line, Sean Hotchner snorted bitterly and replied: ''shut up, jerk. I'll catch the first flight out. See you then…'', before hanging up.

* * *

**Fredericksburg, VA: June 24th, 2003 - 11:29:03 **

* * *

Opening her eyes, Penelope groaned when she realized that she wasn't having a nightmare, that she truly was being held in a run-down warehouse. Carefully turning her sore neck to the right, Penny squinted her eyes, focusing on the figure leaning against the far wall.

''Ah…I see you finally decided to grace me with your presence, little one…'', spoke Gary Botolf, his lips twisting into a smile.

Hearing the sadistic killer's voice echo off of the large and mostly empty warehouse walls made her skin crawl. Unable to help herself, Penelope shivered and asked: ''why did you take me here? What do you want..?''.

Gary's smile grew exponentially at that.

''Penny, Penny…'', he said with a shake of his head, his shoulders quaking with barely restrained mirth.

Seeing this, Penelope frowned and cocked her head to the side, asking: ''what's so funny?''.

Pulling himself together, The Beast of North East answered: ''I think you already know what I want…and as for why I'd taken you here..?''.

He bowed his head so as to rein in the gleeful snicker that was threatening to escape him at any moment and continued: ''why you silly, silly girl…but of course because I want to play a game…''.

Penelope snorted disbelievingly.

''A game? What game?'', she asked only barely restraining herself from calling him a colorful word she certainly knew many of. In several languages…

The monster in front of her laughed a deep, blood chilling laugh that had her whimpering in fear and wanting desperately to call out for her mother.

'''Guess Who' of course, my dear…'', he answered and laughed again when Penelope's face scrunched up in confusion.

Walking over to what looked like a make shift shelf, Gary Botolf picked up a jar off of it and continued towards Penelope, his lips stretched out into a truly sadistic smile.

''Let's begin, shall we?'', he asked and squatted down in front of her.

Penny swallowed down a lump of unease forming at the back of her throat and slowly nodded her head yes.

''That's my good girl…'', crooned The Beast satisfied.

''Now then…let's not waist any more time…'', he said raising the jar up.

He smiled and started: ''Guess Who..?''.

Penelope breathed in a deep, steadying breath. Looking down at the jar in the sadistic killer's hands she gasped when she realized that there was a heart inside of it. A human heart.

''You bastard…'', she whispered around a scream of pure horror just waiting to be let loose.

The Beast of North East chuckled.

''Not quite, little one…'', he answered and turned the jar around so that his captive could read the label on the front of it.

A heart - wrenching sob escaped Penelope when she finally made out the two words written on it.

''No!'', she screamed in disbelief and anger.

The Beast only chuckled again and said: ''Oh, yes! Say hello to your Daddy...''.

''NO! NO! NO!..''.

* * *

**Pasadena, CA – June 24th, 2003 – 11:33:59 **

* * *

Peaking from around the corner of the on-campus coffee shop of the California Institute of Technology called 'The Third Shoe', ex-detective Joe Cortez smiled to himself and whispered: ''there you are…''.

Being careful not to make the young people casually prowling the University's grounds think he's some kind of a stalker, Joe glanced down at the newspaper in his hands and pretended to read it for a fraction of a second before his skilled albeit old eyes once more landed on their target.

He squinted somewhat when the harsh glare of the late June sun nearly blinded him and cursed softly when the girl he'd finally found was nowhere to be seen.

''Dammit all to hell…'', he murmured under his breath.

Folding the newspaper he'd been pretending to read for the last hour or so, Cortez tucked it under his left arm and headed for the main reception.

''Here Sir…let me help you with that…'', said a geeky looking kid, opening the giant double doors for Joe.

Joe's eyes narrowed in on the kid in question dangerously, giving him an angry glare.

''Do I look like an invalid?'', Cortez hissed angrily leaving the kid standing at the door, flabbergasted.

Muttering curses under his breath, Joe made his way over to the lady sitting at the designated reception area and cleared his throat in order of catching the woman's attention sometime sooner than the next decade.

The woman in question shifted in her chair and finally raising her eyes off of the screen of the blasted computer in front of her gave Joe Cortez a charming smile.

''Why hello there dear…how can I help you today?'', she, Linda her name tag seemed to be saying, said in a sweeter than sugar voice making Joe feel like he was well on his way towards a diabetic seizure.

Forcing an equally sweet, vomit-inducing smile on his own face, the ex-detective clenched his teeth and said: ''now wouldn't you be a sweetheart there Linda, and tell me where I could find Kristen Sanders?''.

The woman blinked a couple of times, seemingly confused and Joe just barely held down the growl that was sure to shake the walls of the entire building if he let it loose.

''Ah…I…I'm sorry…'', stuttered Linda momentarily before catching a breath and continuing: ''…but I'm not allowed to give you that information''.

Cortez sighed and pulled out a stolen badge that stated he was a Detective at the local Pasadena Police Precinct.

''Oh…Um, may I ask what this is about?'', asked Linda.

''Police business, ma'am'', answered Joe as politely as he could.

The receptionist glanced at the wall clock and standing up from her seat, said: ''if we hurry, we might still catch Professor Sanders before she starts the afternoon lecture…this way…'', she said and led Joe down a long corridor just to the right of the reception.

Stopping at the door of one of the bigger classrooms, Linda turned back to the Detective behind her and raising a finger in the universal 'just a minute' motion before entering the room in question.

Scratching at the top of his head, Cortez sighed and waited for the irritating woman to come back.

Not a minute later, the door opened again and the receptionist came back out, followed closely by a young brunette.

''Thank you Linda. You can go back now, I'll take care of this…'', said the green eyed beauty, politely dismissing the older woman.

Extending her hand for a shake, she turned to Joe and spoke: ''Detective Cortez, right? I'm Kristen Sanders…''.

Joe took her hand, squeezing it lightly and answered: ''yes. But please, call me Joe''.

Kristen smiled at the Senior Police Officer in front of her warmly before asking: ''so, what's this about? Am I in trouble or something..?''.

Joe Cortez shook his head no and then answered: ''no. Not at all. Actually, I just wanted to talk to you about someone…''.

Professor Sanders cocked an inquiring eyebrow at that before asking: ''really? And who might that be? Is it one of my students? Have one of those rascals managed to land themselves in a big smoking pile of sh-''.

''No, no…'', Cortez quickly interrupted her and when the Professor seemed to heave a sigh of relief, continued: ''I wanted to talk with you about Bethany Green. You do remember her, right Professor?''.

Kristen nodded her head yes and looked down at her feet when her vision blurred with fresh tears, her mind filling with memories of the lost friend she still treasured:

_**Pasadena, CA – May 16th, 1997 – 16:37:22 **_

_Once his order was satisfied, Justin paid for the purchases and tipped the barista generously. Picking up the multiple cups of coffee carefully, he made his way over to the table the girls had chosen._

_''Here you go my lovely ladies…'', he said with a smile and then leaned down to give Amber a hot kiss._

_Penelope and Kristen looked at each other knowingly before awarding one another with their identical Cheshire cat smiles because to say that their friend and her boyfriend were causing quite the scene would have been an understatement of the century so when some people in the coffee shop started cheering them on, Amber quickly shoved him away._

_Sporting a very satisfied grin, Justin sat down next to her and looping an arm around her waist, said: ''my roomie is having a party tonight and I thought that since I probably won't be getting much rest anyway, you might agree to keep me company…''._

_''Well I would but…I and my friends kind of had something planned for tonight…''._

_''Oh don't be silly...it can wait till next week. You should go to the party'', said Kristen and Penelope just smirked._

_''You girls are welcome to come along…'', Justin offered friendly._

_''Well, I'll go if Beth goes…'', said Kristen and then looked at Penny._

_Penelope thought about it for a second and then answered: ''you've got yourself a deal girlfriend…''._

_''Great…'', said Justin before finishing off his cup of coffee in two big gulps._

_''Well I gotta run now or I'll be late for my next class'', he said and continued while getting up from his seat: ''the party starts at 7 so I'll meet you all then by the north exit, okay?''._

_All three girls nodded their heads in agreement simultaneously which made Justin laugh._

* * *

''Oh, I remember…'', Kristen Sanders uttered quietly.

Clearing her throat, the young woman composed herself and asked: ''what does she have anything to do with why you're here, Detective Cortez?''.

Joe sighed heavily. Rubbing the back of his neck, he started: ''you see, Professor Sanders…'', only to be interrupted: ''please Joe, call me Kristen…''.

Smiling almost nervously, the ex-detective continued: ''yes, of course. You see Kristen, I know Bethany. She's like a daughter to me…''.

Kristen Sanders pursed her lips.

''Okayyy…'', she said wearily, ''…although, I have to say, I don't remember her ever mentioning you. Or any other members of her family for that matter. Like, ever…''.

''Yeah well, you see she couldn't…'', explained Joe.

Professor Sanders narrowed her eyes slightly at that.

''What exactly do you mean by 'she couldn't'?'', she asked cautiously.

Closing his eyes for a brief second, Joe Cortez collected his thoughts and answered: ''…she couldn't because I told her not to. She couldn't because she's not Bethany Ann Green. She couldn't because her parents had been murdered by a psychotic serial killer known as The Beast of North East. She couldn't because he was after her too…''.

Letting out the breath he'd been holding while giving the young woman in front of him the most basic of facts about her friend, Joe looked at Kristen, waiting for an onslaught of questions but to his surprise, none came.

''Miss Sanders?'', he asked gently.

The Professor only continued to stand still as a statue, not talking, not even blinking. The poor woman seemed to be in complete and utter shock.

''Kristen?''.

''Ah…'', finally, something.

''So you're saying that…no wait. Uh…'', she covered her mouth with her hand and thought for a second.

''Is she alright?'', she asked when she seemingly finally managed to compose her haphazard emotions and thoughts.

''Uh, not quite...the bastard found her and shot her. The last time I saw her she was in a hospital in Virginia'', answered Joe Cortez.

''Oh God…shot? But…but…''.

''Kristen please. Pull yourself together because I need your help…''.

''My…my help? But what could I possibly…'', she started only to be cut-off by Joe: ''I need you to come with me to Virginia and help me hide Penelope''.

''V-Virginia? Penelope? Is that her real name? Uh…o-okay, if only it will help her, I'll do anything…''.

''Good. Now come on, kid. We gotta go…'', said the ex-detective and grabbing a hold of her hand started dragging her toward the nearest exit.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds or its characters. Just this crazy plot and an occasional OC…**

* * *

**Residence of T.A. Abby Winston: June 26****th,**** 2003 – 15:09:22 **

* * *

Pulling up at the curb of the house Penelope called home, Joe Cortez sighed and turning to face his companion said: ''well, here we are. Home sweet home…''.

Kristen smiled at the elderly ex-officer before glancing out the window.

''So this is where…what the..?'', she started only to cut herself off short when she noticed a police patrol vehicle a few cars ahead of them.

''What is it?'', asked Joe.

Kristen pointed out the patrol car for him and he swore under his breath. Exchanging a quick glance with the young woman beside him, Joe looked out the passenger side window and casting his eyes towards the front door of the property he felt his heartbeat increase.

''What the hell…'', murmured the ex-detective before throwing the car door open and stepping out into the humid afternoon breeze of late June.

His eyes wide and mouth open, Cortez stared straight at the young police officer standing guard at the front door of the property.

Swallowing down the lump of unease slowly forming at the back of his throat, Joe shook himself out of his stupor and ran towards the officer.

''Joe wait!'', shouted Kristen before she hopped out of the vehicle as well and ran after him.

''Joe!'', she yelled but it was as if the man didn't hear her.

Running up to the young Officer by the door, Cortez cursed at himself mentally for thinking that Penelope would be safe for a few days without him at her side. Obviously, he was wrong.

''Good day, Officer...'', started Joe letting his eyes wonder down to the pin in the man's shirt that supplied him with a name: ''…Mitchell''.

The Officer nodded his head in greeting before speaking: ''you shouldn't be here Sir. This is a crime scene''.

Kristen, who had just managed to catch up with the old man, gasped in surprise and shock at the Officers words.

''What happened here?'', asked Cortez, his mind running through the worst case scenario.

''I'm sorry Sir, but I am not at liberty to…'', started Officer Nick Mitchell only to be interrupted by Joe: ''you listen up here, boy. I am family to the girl who lives here and I am a Senior Detective with Fredericksburg's PD…or rather was, so don't talk to me about liberty and all that jazz..!''.

''Joe…'', Kristen tried to reprimand the ex-detective who was seemingly losing his edge with every passing second but he ignored her.

Grabbing the young man by the collar of his shirt, Joe, his face red with anger, shook him and continued yelling: ''now you tell me what happened here Goddammit, or I'll beat it out of you! Copy that!?''.

Officer Mitchell, his eyes wide, gulped and said: ''yes, Sir!''.

''Good!'', said Cortez letting go of the young man and taking a deep breath to calm himself: ''now, speak…''.

''I…um, well I don't really know all that much…'', he started, his eyes shifting nervously between Joe and Kristen.

Cortez growled warningly.

''Uh, I…I think you'll be better off speaking to the FBI, Sir. They're sure to now more. All I know is that a couple of days ago, a girl that lived here was attacked…its all I know…''.

Joe looked at the young Officer menacingly, his dark eyes twinkling with anger.

''That's all I know…I swear…'', said Nick Mitchell in a rush.

Grumbling something incoherent under his breath, Joe Cortez turned around swifter than a hurricane and grabbing Professor Sanders's hand in his own, dragged her back towards the car they arrived in.

* * *

**Federal Building – Quantico, VA: June 26****th,**** 2003 – 16:38:54 **

* * *

Joe Cortez pushed the door of the FBI Headquarters open rather forcefully and marched in, Professor Sanders barely managing to keep up with his fast pace.

''Joe, slow down…'', she hissed quietly but the stubborn man wouldn't listen.

''Detective Cortez…'', she tried again only to cut herself off short when a security guard approached them.

''Good afternoon Sir, Ma'am…'', Jose Vasquez, a man of about forty years of age and a balding head greeted the duo before gesturing for them to go through the metal detector.

Kristen, having had gone through the check point first, smiled at the security guard before looking back at Cortez.

Joe nodded his head in greeting somewhat absent mindedly and stepped forward. Just as his left foot touched down mere inches away from the detector though, the blasted contraption came to life, its shrill siren pulling Joe out of his chaotic thoughts at the speed of light.

''Stop right there!'', hollered the security guard, his hand slowly reaching for the service pistol strapped to his hip.

Joe froze and cursed under his breath. He couldn't believe he forgot the revolver strapped to his ankle.

''Remove your gun and give it to me!'', ordered Jose the security guard as a couple of other guards joined him, their guns drawn and pointed at Cortez.

''Dammit…'', Joe murmured quietly and bent down to remove the gun in question when an idea hit him.

Slowly, he pulled out the revolver and stood back up.

'' Hand it over, now!'', repeated the guard before wiping his forehead clean of the sweat that had gathered there.

''Pff…Rookie'', Joe mumbled bitterly and then laughed at the guards shaky voice.

''…or what?'', he then asked, ''…you'll shoot?''.

Jose, completely thrown-off guard by Joe's attitude, stammered something incoherent and Cortez used the opportunity to execute his plan while the other guards just stood there wide-eyed and confused.

Sprinting forward, he grabbed a hold of Professor Sanders. Murmuring his apologies, Joe quickly and roughly pressed the barrel of the revolver to her neck.

''Oh God! Oh my God! Joe, what are you doing?'', Kristen asked quietly, her voice shaking fearfully.

''Whatever needs to be done. Just stay calm, Professor…'', he tried to soothe the scared woman.

''Stay calm? Stay calm!'', she hissed angrily.

''Oh, just be quiet woman!'', he hissed back before meeting the eyes of one of the guards and smiling.

''Okay now. Okay, just…just let the lady go…'', said Thomas Parson, one of the other guards who finally managed to pull himself together enough when the situation at hand rapidly deteriorated.

''Hmm…let me think about that…how about NO!'', answered Cortez before leaning in close to Kristen and whispering in her ear: ''try and relax…I'm not gonna shoot ya…''.

Kristen gulped nervously and tried reasoning with the obviously crazed ex-detective: ''Joe, come on…'', but he cut her off short: ''hush now…just do your part and this will soon be over…''.

''…now woman!'', hissed Joe but Professor Sanders only grumbled something unintelligible under her breath so he gently elbowed her in the ribs.

''Dickhead!'', she murmured angrily.

''Just do your part alre-'', started Cortez again but the Professor only rolled her eyes and then interrupted: ''all right, all right!''.

Looking around the room, she focused in on one of the other guards - Samuel Freed, a young man with blonde, short clipped hair and eyes as blue as the ocean.

When the aforementioned young man finally seemed to catch onto the idea that she was looking at him, Kristen stuck out her bottom lip like a little child and let it quiver but that seemed to have no effect on him.

''Shit!'', she thought and then grinned inwardly when an idea hit her.

Once again finding the baby blues of Samuel Freed, Professor Kristen Sanders gave him her best 'Bambi eyes' imitation and shouted: ''please help me! I don't wanna die!''.

Joe snorted in her ear and then, his voice awash with mirth, whispered: ''could you be any more dramatic?''.

''Shut up bastard! It's your fault I had to pull out that particular card!'', she hissed angrily and the ex-detective snickered.

Samuel, seeing the distress in the female hostage's eyes couldn't help himself but act on impulse. Raising his hands up to show the armed man that he did not brandish a weapon, he slowly stepped forward.

''Okay…Sir, why don't you uh…why don't you just let the lady go…'', said Freed.

''I don't think so…'', answered Cortez without a second's hesitation.

Samuel Freed licked his suddenly parched lips in frustration and continued his conversation with the armed man: ''alright. Okay, uh…what's your name…Sir?'', he asked.

''Joe…Joe Winston'', answered Cortez.

''Joe…okay, Joe. What…what, uh…'', stammered the young man and Joe, losing his patience, interrupted: ''I'll let her go, don't worry about that. First though, call the B.A.U. Unit. I want to speak to Agent Hotchner or Agent Rossi. Either one of them will do''.

Samuel nodded his head in a gesture of understanding and slowly backed away. Once there was a considerable distance between him and the armed man, he made his way to a little room just behind the metal detectors that held monitors for the security footage viewing. Entering, Freed grabbed a hold of the cordless phone resting peacefully by one of the screens and dialed the number of the operator responsible for patching through the calls between the many different units.

''Hello…this is Karen Henson, how may I help you today?'', asked the operator cheerfully.

''Uh, hello. This is Samuel Freed. I'm a security guard on the ground floor. Listen, there's an emergency and I need you to patch me through to the B.A.U. Unit right now'', said the young man.

''Right away'', answered the operator and his call was redirected almost immediately.

While he waited for somebody to pick up, Samuel chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

''This is Agent Rossi…'', came a gruff sounding voice on the other end and the young man let out a sigh of relief.

''Hello Agent Rossi. I'm a security guard at the ground floor and we have quite the situation down here'', said Freed.

There was a moment of utter silence for a minute before the Agent answered: ''…so why are you calling the B.A.U? You called the wrong Unit kid…''.

''No…Sir, you see…there's a hostage situation and…'', started Samuel but the older man cut him off: ''…so call HRT, dammit''.

''Yes, Agent Rossi Sir…but you see…that man specifically requested to speak to either you or Agent Hotchner…'', added Freed quickly.

At that, Agent Rossi perked up and asked: ''really? What do you know about the guy?''.

''Uh, not much Sir. He is an elderly, Hispanic male with a gun and a young woman for a hostage. He really doesn't speak much and when he does, he's all smart-ass remarks and cockiness reincarnate. Besides that, Agent Rossi I don't know much else except that he wants to speak to either you or Agent Hotchner'', answered Samuel.

''Do you have a name?'', asked Rossi.

''I'm sorry, what?'', asked Freed back.

Agent Rossi rolled his eyes in slight annoyance and tried again: ''what's the man's name, do you know?''.

''Oh, right. It's Joe, Sir. Joe Winston''.

* * *

**Behavioral Analysis Unit: June 26****th,**** 2003 – 16:48:12 **

* * *

David Rossi froze at the mention of the man's name.

''Did you just say Joe Winston?'', he asked uncertainly.

''Uh, yes Sir…Joe Winston'', affirmed Samuel.

Having received his confirmation, Rossi looked up from the phone and whistled thus gaining the attention of his colleagues.

''Morgan, get Hotch over here right now…'', said Rossi and then motioned for Reid, Emily and J.J. who had just emerged with a pile of folders in her hands to join him.

Morgan nodded his head and run off towards Aaron's office just as the rest of the team huddled around Rossi.

''What's up?'', asked Emily.

''Hold on…'', he told the young man on the other line and as Morgan and Aaron came running to them, he relayed his conversation to the whole team.

''Okay son, are you still there?'', asked Rossi once his team mates where informed.

''Yes, Sir…'', answered Samuel Freed and then continued: ''…what should I do?''.

''Send him up here''.

''I'm sorry. What?'', asked Freed.

''Once this conversation is over, go back in there and tell him that if he wants to speak to us he'll have to come up here''.

''But…'', started Samuel only for David to cut him off: ''…and then you'll make sure that he gets onto the elevator and is on his way to us, unharmed. Do you understand?'', asked the famed profiler.

''Uh…uh, yes Sir…''.

''Good. Then go and do it…'', said Rossi right before hanging up.

* * *

**Federal Building – Ground floor: June 26****th,**** 2003 – 16:52:33 **

* * *

Samuel stood frozen in his spot of the security room as the phone's dial tone beeped angrily in his ear.

Pulling the phone away, he stared at it for a minute and then sighed.

Dropping the object in his hand back onto the table that held the security monitors, Samuel unbuttoned the first button of his shirt, murmuring: ''…so not my day…'', before he turned around and slowly headed back out into the crazy situation taking place not a few meters away.

''Well...?'', asked Joe impatiently once the young man re-appeared.

Freed cleared his throat nervously and then answered: ''…they want me to take you up to them''.

''What?'', asked one of the other guards in disbelief: ''…you can't be serious!''.

''Those are the orders Thomas…'', answered Samuel.

Thomas Parson scoffed and said: ''…fine. Go ahead then…''.

Freed sighed heavily and lifting his hands up cautiously made his way over to Joe and Professor Sanders.

''I was told to get you into the elevator. So, let's go'', said the young man standing in front of the ex-detective and his hostage.

Joe nodded his head in agreement and Samuel slowly and carefully guided the duo towards the elevator all the time keeping an eye out for any wannabe heroes.

Once they reached their destination, Samuel Freed pressed the button for the elevator and fortunately for everyone, the doors opened up almost immediately.

The young man ushered the armed man and his hostage into the elevators cabin and pressing the button for the sixth floor, stood guard until the doors closed shut and the elevator started its slow and torturous ascent.

* * *

**Behavioral Analysis Unit: June 26****th, ****2003 – 17:02:56 **

* * *

''Here they come'', said Morgan, his gun drawn and pointed towards the elevator as it dinged one last time thus announcing its arrival.

The rest of the team tensed up in anticipation but still held their service weapons pointed and ready to shoot if the need to do so was sprung upon them.

The doors opened and Joe Cortez yelled: ''don't shoot, we're coming out!'', before slowly and cautiously stepping out of the elevator.

His gun still pointed at Kristen's neck, he said: ''Agents. It's nice to finally meet you. Granted, I never thought it be under these circumstances…''.

''Uh-uh…'', said Morgan sarcastically, ''why don't you just let the girl go before you inadvertently hurt her and then we can have a nice long chat…''.

Cortez laughed.

''Something I said?'', asked Derek with a little frown.

Joe reined himself in and asked: ''hurt her? '', then he looked down at Kristen and said mockingly: ''I would never…''.

Professor Sanders scoffed and crossing her arms over her chest said: ''asshole''.

Joe grinned when Morgan and the rest of the team exchanged looks of disbelief and utter confusion at the duo's exchange before adding: ''…why would I hurt my pretend hostage..?''.

''Excuse me?'', said Reid for he was the only one who's mouth wasn't hanging open. ''What do you mean 'Pretend Hostage'?''.

''This…'', said Cortez and slowly lowered his gun before he placed on the ground and kicked it away.

''Well about time…'', grumbled Professor Sanders, ''…and next time you decide to pull something like that I'd appreciate a little warning''.

''What the hell is going on here?'', asked Prentiss, lowering and then holstering her weapon.

Joe grinned at her and said: ''didn't the kid tell you I wanted to talk?''.

Emily glanced at Rossi who was holstering his service pistol too and said: ''Rossi…''.

''Yes, he did…'', said David and then looked at Joe.

''Why are you here? Why all this drama? Couldn't you just call?'', he asked.

Joe Cortez sighed and answered: ''…there wouldn't have been any drama if only I would have remembered to remove my weapon before entering. You know, old age and all that. However, what's done is done. There's no changing that now''.

Nodding his head in understanding, Agent Rossi asked: ''…so what did you want to talk about Mr. Winston?''.

The ex-detective smiled. ''Abby''.

''What do you know?'', interjected Aaron suddenly, his heartbeat racing wildly at the mention of her name.

Joe looked at Aaron and said: ''first, call off your dogs'', he motioned to Morgan, Reid and J.J. who still stood with their weapons aimed at him and Kristen and then added: ''…then we'll talk''.

Hotch looked at his Agents and slowly nodded his head.

Once the three Agents put away their guns, Aaron asked: ''so, what about her?''.

Joe looked at him and asked his own question: ''how much do you really know about her?''.

The Unit Chief of the B.A.U. frowned at the question.

''What do you mean how much we really know about her?'', asked Morgan. ''Her name is Abby Winston. She's our colleague and she's been taken by a crazy lunatic. Now if you know something that could help us find her, I suggest you start talking…''.

''Right…'', said Joe with a heavy sigh, ''…you don't know squat about her, do you?''.

David Rossi frowned in slight confusion at that.

''What do you mean by that?'', asked Hotch and Morgan at the same time.

Joe sighed once more and answered: ''well first of all, she's not Abby Winston''.

''What? What are yo-'', started Reid and while the rest of the team exchanged baffled expressions, Joe interrupted: ''…her real name is Penelope Garcia''.

* * *

**A/N: And here we go. Now that the team had found out her true identity, shit WILL hit the fan. I can promise that much.**

**Anyway. If you'll be good and review I'll post the next chapter come Friday evening. Until then though, sayonara…:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds or its characters. I do, however, own this crazy plot and an occasional OC…**

* * *

**Behavioral**** Analysis Unit: June 26****th**** 2003 – 18:31:03 **

* * *

''Alright…'', said Aaron with a heavy sigh: ''…so, you're telling me that the woman I knew as Abby Winston is really Penelope Garcia, a girl, the same girl that disappeared some…eleven years ago..?''.

Joe Cortez pursed his lips, thought for a second and then answered: ''…pretty much, yeah''.

Shaking his head, Hotch cleared his throat.

''You know, back in 1997, I was sent to Chicago because two Police Officers had found a locket at one of their crime scenes, an explosion at Marty's Motel 'n' Gas Station, if I recall correctly…'', said the Unit Chief of the B.A.U. before looking over at Derek Morgan for confirmation.

Derek, remembering the day his boss now spoke of, nodded his head yes.

''Oh…I remember now…'', he said, his eyes widening with realization.

''You were the one driving that piece of crap car, speeding away…''.

Joe scratched at the back of his head with a little smile playing on his lips before saying: ''yeah. Yeah, that was us alright'', thus earning an angry glare from Morgan.

''I can't believe it…'', muttered Emily quietly, ''I just can't…I mean, all this time…no, I-I just can't…'', she said shaking her head disappointedly.

''You know…'', said Spencer suddenly, ''…what I don't understand is…why didn't she tell us? Why didn't she just come to us for help?''.

''Good question, Spence'', said J.J. crossing her arms over her chest and staring at the elderly man, waiting for him to answer but he just pursed his lips again and didn't say anything.

''Well..?'', started Rossi, one of his thick eyebrows arched and patience running low.

Cortez closed his eyes, sighed and then answered: ''…that's because she couldn't and because I told her not to…''.

''What? Why the hell would you…'', started Derek hotly but the ex-detective raised his voice above the enraged Agents: ''…don't you get it? No matter where she hid, no matter where I took her – he found her. He always managed to find her''.

''Hell, once I even sent her off to France…'', continued Joe before he was interrupted by Aaron murmuring: ''…so that's where she learned to speak French…''.

Joe turned his head and glared at the Unit Chief.

''…and guess what? '', he hissed out angrily before continuing: ''…not a few months later bodies started to show up all over the city…with messages carved into them!''.

Spencer Reid's eyes widened at this piece of information just as someone from behind the group whistled.

''Sean…'', said Aaron Hotchner when he whirled around and looked into the eyes of his younger sibling.

''Hello brother. I told you I'll get here as fast as I can. Did you forget?'', asked the younger Hotchner sibling in return.

''No, I didn't. You said…'', he started but Sean cut him off: ''…yeah, I know. I said I'd be on the first flight out but you see, when you told me of what had happened, I e-mailed one of your other Technical Analysts and requested a digital copy of the tape you've found at her place…''.

Aaron raised an eyebrow at his brother as a gesture for him to continue.

''…so, once I received it, I called in an old favor with a buddy of mine at the Pentagon and he did some snooping for me…''.

''What kind of snooping?'', asked Emily Prentiss curiously.

''Well…'', started Sean before narrowing his eyes in on Joe, ''…I guess Mr. Cortez here already told you all he knows…''.

''Yeah, he did'', answered Rossi, ''…however, there wasn't much. All we know now is that the bastard is psychotic and he's been on both their tails since 1992...''.

''There's also what we've found out about that incident in Chicago, Illinois from …back in 1997…and France, as Mr. Cortez had just told us. But other than that…we've got nothing'', said J.J.

''Hmm…I see'', muttered Sean Hotchner.

''Do you know something we don't?'', asked Aaron, his eyes narrowed suspiciously at his younger brother.

''I told you – I and my buddy did some snooping…''.

''Sean…'', Hotch growled out warningly.

''Ah-ah! Hold your horses, brother…I'm getting there…'', Sean chided his older sibling and then continued: ''you see, it so happens that the Garcia's weren't the first family to be hit by the 'Beast of North East', as the press had dubbed him. Apparently, he started his spree back in the early 1990's and when that friend of mine dug just a little bit deeper, he found out that those kills weren't as random as the Investigating Officers deemed them to be…''.

''What are you getting at, kid?'', asked Joe Cortez impatiently.

''What I'm getting at is this: I happened to have some time on my hands, so like I said before, I did some snooping of my own too and…I looked into those other kills and what do you know..? Jackpot!''.

Frowning, Aaron asked: ''…enough of the theatrics already…what did you find out, Sean?''.

''All those other families killed? Well, you see…it appears that there was something connecting each and single one of them to Garcia's…''.

''What? What was it?'', asked Joe.

''They were all University friends of Elizabeth Colborn-Garcia, the mother of your missing girl…and when I delved into the records of the Harvard University to see if I could maybe dig up some dirt on them, I found out that there was one more thing linking pretty much all of them together besides the friendship part…'', said Sean Hotchner, his lips stretched out into a satisfactory grin.

''Spit it out already!'', yelled Morgan, a muscle in his jaw ticking in anticipation.

Sean rolled his eyes at Morgan's impatience and continued: ''…they all had submitted complaints to Dean of the University, Mrs. Garcia herself going as far as taking out an actual restraining order against another student…''.

''Name, Sean…'', Aaron asked through gritted teeth.

''A one…Gary Botolf''.

* * *

**The Office of T.A. Abby Winston: June 26****th**** 2003 – 18:58:06 **

* * *

''Dammit!'', yelled Derek Morgan in frustration when his Baby Girl's computer yet again let out a shrill sound, warning the Agent that he was still unsuccessful in his efforts of getting onto the main system just as Professor Sanders was walking past the Office.

Stopping in her tracks, she smirked at the Agents futile attempts of breaking down the password.

Derek sighed in frustration and as his eyes scanned the crazy bat-cave of his favorite girl for any clues as to what the password could be, muttered: ''come on now. What could it possibly be…''.

Kristen rolled her eyes and stepping closer knocked on the door.

''Agent Morgan?''.

Derek whirled around and glared at the intruder.

''Hi…I'm Professor Sand-'', she started but the surly Agent cut her off mid-stream: ''yeah, I know who you are. What do you want? Speak fast 'cause I'm a bit busy here…'', he said pointing at the computer.

''Mm-hm. I can see that. I can also see that you're not having much luck with that, so you know…I thought I'd stop by and help you out…'', she offered, her lips stretched out into a friendly smile.

''No one but me touches these puppies while my Baby Girl is away. So no, but thank you for your offer'', answered Derek and turned back towards the screen.

Slightly offended, Professor Sanders scoffed.

''I could help y-'', she tried again but the Agent once more cut her off: ''I said no. Now go away, Woman…''.

Kristen's eyes narrowed dangerously at the man's statement. She angrily stomped her foot down, catching the attention of Agent Morgan who had whirled around in his Baby Girls seat once more.

''Which part of-'', started Derek but Professor Sanders was beyond pissed off to listen to him.

Quickly making her way over to the insufferable man, she said: ''she is my friend too and I can break that code in less time than it will take you to scratch your ass! Now move or I'll move you myself!''.

Derek crossed his arms over his chest and shot back just as heatedly: ''I don't think so!''.

Kristen smiled and said: ''fine...''.

''Whoa! Woman, are you crazy?!'', yelled Morgan when she placed her left foot on the edge of the chair, right between Derek's slightly parted legs.

''No. I'm not crazy, just desperate to find my friend…and you're in my way…'', she answered and pushed the chair as hard as she could.

* * *

**Behavioral**** Analysis Unit: October 14****th**** 2003 – 08:15:23 **

* * *

It had been several months since the day Kristen took over Penelope's Office. It had been months since Joe provided her with an as accurate a sketch of the man responsible for her friend's disappearance as possible. It had been months since she started her search for him, filled with many arguments, days when she felt like giving up but would still keep going, double and even triple shifts, greasy breakfast, foul tasting coffee and no luck whatsoever.

But today, when she stepped out of her bed, showered and changed out of the clothing she fell asleep in, she knew was going to be different. So when she finally made it to the FBI Headquarters and the office she came to love, she looked at the computers with a fond smile and murmured: ''today baby, we're gonna catch a break. I can feel it…''.

''You know, they say that talking to yourself is a sign one is going crazy…'', said Joe with a smirk on his face.

''Oh come on, old-timer…'',said Kristen, her back to him as she turned the machines on, ''…even I need to talk to someone from time to time…and since all of you yahoos are out and about every damn day, doing only God knows what…the computers the only one I can talk to…''.

Joe laughed lightly.

''So. Anything?'', she asked in hopes that the team or the ex-detective might have found something new for them to go on with.

'''fraid not, kid…''.

Professor Sanders sighed heavily and shook her head, ''…just when I got the feeling this day would be different from all the others, you come in here and squash all hope…''.

''Hey, you asked so don't go all terminator on my old, wrinkly ass n-'', started Cortez only to cut himself off short when one of the computers beeped.

Kristen perked up at the sound and looked over at the machine in question. When she realized the sound was coming from the computer she ran the facial recognition system on ever since Joe supplied her with an as accurate a sketch of the perpetrator who took her friend as possible, in hopes of spotting either of the two, Kristen flew over to it and clicked on the flashing message that said _**92.5% match found**_.

A new window opened up on the screen of the computer in question, revealing a close up shot of a security footage from what looked like a supermarket. Not wasting a second, she zoomed in on the man's face and cleaned the blurry image with one of the newest computer software available so that Joe could either confirm or deny the match.

''Joe…take a look…I think I finally found him…''.

The ex-detective rushed over to the screen and looked at the picture. Suddenly, his hands balled into tight fists, turning his knuckles chalk white and he nodded: ''that's him, alright. That's the bastard''.

Kristen grinned widely unable to hide her happiness and excitement.

''Where is he? Do you have a location?'', asked Joe in a tight voice as he plunged his hand into his jeans pocket in search of his cell phone.

''Oh, right…'', said Professor Sanders, ''…just a second'', she added as her fingers flew over the keyboard, typing in commands and request for the machine to carry out at the speed of light.

In the next few seconds another window popped up on her screen, this one showing the actual, live footage of the supermarket.

''Okay…'', she muttered as her eyes scanned it frantically.

''Oh, my God. Joe! It's in Fredericksburg, and he's still there!''.

''Fredericksburg?'', asked Joe and she nodded her head yes.

''The team has gone off to Fredericksburg to question the Detectives who worked Penelope's parents murder and disappearance cases. What's the address, Kristen? Come on, girl! I need it now!'', he said as he dialed Aaron Hotchner's number.

''It's Nader's Grocery store… 508 Caroline Street''.

* * *

**Another update coming very soon. Review please!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds or its characters. All I do own is this crazy plot…**

* * *

**Nader's Grocery Store: Fredericksburg, VA. October 14****th,**** 2003 – 08:26:52**

* * *

''…and you are absolutely sure it's him?'', asked Aaron pressing his cell phone to his ear tighter when Morgan cut a sharp right turn onto the Caroline Street.

''I'm 110% sure. I'd recognize that bastard's ugly mug even in the darkest of alley's…'', responded Joe. ''…however, I suggest you hurry up 'cause it looks like he's about to shake his tail outta there. We can't afford to waste such a chance, Hotch…''.

''I know…'', said Aaron in a grim sounding voice, ''…don't worry, we're almost there. We'll get him, Joe…''. ''…that's if Morgan doesn't kill us all first…'', added the Unit Chief of the B.A.U. when the team's vehicle came to a sudden stop just outside of the Nader's Grocery store.

''Joe, what does he look like? Tell me what's he wearing?'', said Aaron in a rush as he and the rest of the team hurriedly clambered out of the car.

''Just a second. Kristen's gonna send a close up photo of him to your PDA's…'', responded the ex-detective and sure enough, not a few seconds later they all received the photo of Gary Botolf.

''You got it?'', asked Joe.

''Yeah, we did. I'll call you back…'', said Hotch. ''Okay. Morgan, J.J. – you two are gonna go on in and scope the place out. Find him but don't approach him just yet. He might be armed and there are plenty of civilians in there…''.

J.J. nodded her head yes before she and Derek strolled into the store as casually as possible.

''Do you see him?'', asked Jennifer while Morgan scanned the crowd of people for their un-sub.

''Nope. Do you?'', asked Derek back.

J.J. shook her head no. Suddenly though, she caught a sight of the man they were looking for. He, having obviously made the two of them as Feds, was headed towards the back exit marked as 'employees only'. Gently nudging Derek, Jennifer pointed at the man's retreating form, saying: ''there he is. He's getting away!''.

Derek Morgan drew out his service weapon and casting a quick glance at J.J., muttered: ''…go tell the others. I'll hold him off''.

Jennifer Jareau nodded her head at Morgan's plan and as the hunky Agent sprinted after their fleeing un-sub, she turned on her heel and ran out of the store.

''J.J., what's going on?'', asked Emily when the store doors opened and out came her colleague, alone.

''He's on the run! Morgan ran out the back after him. Come on!'', said Jennifer motioning for her teammates to follow her.

The team followed without hesitation and they all sprinted towards the back employee parking lot as fast as they could. Just as they rounded a corner though, a silver Ford Transit van sped out of there with its tires squealing loudly and Morgan ran after it for a few steps before he came to a halt, raised his gun and fired off a couple of shots.

* * *

**FBI Headquarters – Behavioral Analysis Unit: October 14****th,**** 2003 – 08:39:01**

* * *

The phone in Penelope's office rang twice before Kristen could answer it. Grabbing a hold of the receiver, she said: ''Sanders. How can I help?''.

''Hey Baby…'', said Derek Morgan in return, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Professor Sanders's eyes narrowed angrily. ''Agent Morgan…'', she spat out icily.

''Yeah. Missed me?'', he asked playfully.

''Uh-huh…about as much as one can miss a rattle snake'', Kristen answered.

''Ooh…that much, huh? And here I thought you'd be all happy to hear from me…''.

Professor Sanders sighed heavily. ''…why'd you call?'', she asked.

''Oh, right. Uh, Botolf got away. I thought maybe you could help us locate him before he leaves town…''.

''I can try. Do you have anything for me to work with here?''.

''Uh, yeah. He's driving a silver 2001 Ford Transit van'', answered Derek.

''Did you get a look at the licence plate?''.

''Oh got I good look, alright. It's a Virginia licence plate''.

''Okay, go ahead…'', said Kristen.

''**T**ango – **U**nion – **L**ima, 876…''.

''Okay, I got it. Anything else I can help you with?'', she asked out of habit.

''No, that's it for now Baby…''.

Professor Sanders growled and then hissed: ''stop calling me that!''.

''Or what?'', teased Morgan.

''I'll bash your friggin' head in!'', she yelled furiously.

''You've got some deep seated issues, you know that?''.

''Break a leg…'', she spat out venomously.

Morgan laughed at that and when an idea struck him, he cleared his throat and started: ''you know what? I'll probably be back by lunch…''.

''Oh goody…'', she interrupted sarcastically.

Derek chuckled and continued: ''…so I thought – lunchtime, you and me…some quality time on the back seat of my car…''.

Silence.

''Woman..?''.

All he received for an answer was the dial tone bleeping in his ear.

* * *

**Fredericksburg, Virginia: October 14****th,**** 2003 – 09:12:58**

* * *

''I just can't believe it…we had him in our grasp and he-'', started Emily but Aaron raised his hand, signalling her to stop when he felt his cell phone vibrate.

Pulling the device out of his pocket, the Unit Chief of the B.A.U. spared a brief glance at the caller ID before pressing the answer button.

''Kristen…'', he greeted, ''…did you get anywhere with the licence plate Morgan gave you?''.

Professor Sanders cringed inwardly at the mention of THAT man's name. ''Uh, yeah…'', she said recovering quickly.

''Well?'', inquired Aaron sounding impatient.

''I found him and tracked him through traffic cams…'', she started but Aaron interrupted: ''…that's great. Where is he now?''.

Kristen sighed heavily and answered: ''…see, that's the problem: I don't know''.

''What?'', asked Hotch, disbelief coloring his voice, ''…you lost him?''.

''Yeah. I guess that bastard knew he was going to be looked for…I tracked him for as long as I could, God's honest. But once he got off Caroline Street, he headed straight for the old Hoober Factory…and since it was shut down in 1948 and left abandoned since…''.

''It didn't have any cameras for you to track him through…'', finished Aaron.

''Precisely'', she confirmed.

''She lost him?'', asked Rossi and Hotch, finally turning the speaker on, only nodded his head yes.

''Dammit!'', swore the older Agent and then added: ''…I just wish we knew why was he in Fredericksburg in the first place…and if he was here all this time, then how come he wasn't spotted before..?''.

''I wish I knew that too…'', murmured Kristen.

''Knew what?'', asked Joe Cortez as he breezed back into the office brandishing two cups of steaming coffee.

She blew the ex-detective a kiss in gratitude for the beverage and then relayed Rossi's musings.

''Hm…that's a good question…although I don't think he was in Fredericksburg all this time. Someone would have seen him if he would have'', said Joe.

''Yeah, I guess you're right. But then what the hell was he doing here?'', asked Rossi.

''Well, I guess we're not going to find out. The bastard's clever. He knew how to shake Big Brother off of his tail…'', interjected Morgan.

Joe took a sip of his coffee, frowned and then turned to Kristen: ''…where did you lose him?'', he asked.

Professor Sanders sighed and answered: ''I lost him when he went for the old Hoober Factory''.

''I see…'', said Joe thoughtfully, his mind going through every possible exit the psychotic killer could have taken.

''Joe? You've something on your mind?'', asked Aaron.

The ex-detective hmm'ed and then answered: ''…I think I know where he's going''.

''Where?'', asked David Rossi.

''The old Garcia house…'', he answered.

''Huh…but why would he? The place has been abandoned for…what? 11-12 years?'', asked Emily.

''True…'', agreed Cortez with a little nod, ''...however, if he still has Penelope…and let's assume that he does…if he still has her, alive and preferably well…my guess is that, after today's confrontation he'll probably won't be very happy with her…and that means that...''.

''…he's going to kill her'', finished Reid.

''Yeah…'', confirmed Joe in an uneasy voice, ''…and I'm almost sure he's going to take her home for the big showdown''.

''All right, let's go then. If you're right about this, there's no time to waste'', said Aaron.

Joe sighed and before he disconnected the call, added: ''Kristen will send you the address''.

* * *

**The old Garcia House – Fredericksburg, Virginia: October 14****th,**** 2003 – 09:34:01**

* * *

The black SUV's tires screeched to a halt at the curb of the 'house of horrors' as it was called by the locals and the six FBI Agents scrambled out of it faster than they had ever before.

''Look over there'', said Spencer Reid, pointing out the silver Ford Transit van parked on the other side of the street.

''Huh…I guess you didn't miss after all…'', quipped Prentiss cocking her head towards the busted passenger side window.

Morgan smirked, ''…of course not. I-''.

''Enough'', interrupted Hotch in a stern voice, ''…now's not the time for this. Let's go''.

''Everyone stays together…'', commanded the Unit Chief of the B.A.U. The Agents nodded their consent and started towards the front door of the property, their weapons drawn and pointed ahead of them.

''I think he's injured'', said J.J., her eyes following the trail of fresh blood drops all the way to the house and just when Aaron was about to say something in return, a loud scream came from inside the house.

''Fuck!'', swore Morgan and took off running, the rest of the team hot on his heels.

Reaching the front door, the burly Agent kicked it in without a second's hesitation and ran inside.

Another scream of anguish rang out and Hotch, his heart beating faster than ever, commanded: ''Reid, Emily – take the upstairs''.

''Morgan, you and Rossi go that way…'', he said pointing to the right.

''J.J., you're with me. Let's go!''.

Jennifer nodded her head and as she and Aaron entered what once was the Garcia family room, they heard Prentiss call out: ''all clear!''.

''Hotch, look!'', said J.J. as the duo advanced into the room. As the Unit Chief turned his head to the side Jennifer was pointing at, he saw what she did too.

Holstering his weapon just as Rossi called out the 'clear' too, Aaron approached the wall that once held the photos of Penelope and her parents. There, he saw the two now faded red letters: M & F and directly below it, a new one. A big letter C, written in fresh blood.

''God…'', whispered J.J. as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. Hotch just shook his head and walked out of the room.

''Did you find her?'', asked Emily and he again shook his head.

''I don't think she was here to begin with'', said Reid just as Morgan and Rossi emerged from the dining room, the former holding a cassette player.

Emily raised an inquiring eyebrow and Rossi thought he'd entertain her: ''…that's where all the screaming was coming from''.

Hotch looked over at the player, his eyes steely.

''Anything?'', asked David, his gaze trained on Aaron.

The Unit Chief of the B.A.U. stayed silent.

''Aaron?'', asked Rossi, concern showing in his voice.

Finally, he nodded and said, his voice uncharacteristically calm and even: ''in there'', nodding his head towards the family room.

''What is it?'', asked Spencer but Aaron didn't answer. He simply turned on his heel and, his hands fisted, marched outside.

''I have a bad feeling about this…'', murmured Prentiss as the front door closed shut. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself and went into the family room with Reid at her side, Morgan and Rossi behind them.

''Jayje…'', she whispered when she saw her colleague and friend in there, her face covered with her hands. ''What's going o-'', she started and then stopped short, her breath coming out in short gasps.

That was the moment when they all saw it. When they saw the faded letters left by the psychotic killer many years ago and the one he left not but an hour ago…

And most importantly, they all saw the message he left just underneath it: ''…you've just signed her death warrant''.

* * *

**Review please!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds or its characters. I do, however, own this plot and an occasional OC…**

* * *

**FBI Headquarters – Behavioral Analysis Unit: October 14****th,**** 2003 – 16:12:38**

* * *

All the team could do was watch as their Boss and friend, his face betraying the turmoil his mind was in, paced back and forth his office.

''…maybe someone should go talk to him…'', said Spencer although he himself didn't believe it would do any good.

Emily shook her head no: ''…no Reid, look at him. He looks like he's about to lose it. And you know Hotch: he never loses it…''.

Reid sighed: ''…yeah, I know''. ''…but maybe…'', he cut himself off when the Unit Chief of the B.A.U. sent his laptop flying off of the table and into the nearest wall.

The said laptop connected with the far wall of Aaron's office and Emily cringed at the noise.

''You know, maybe someone should go talk to him…'', said Emily and as she and the rest of the team watched Aaron kick something over, added: ''…before he destroys his office completely''.

Rossi, his eyes closed, shook his head in exasperation and said: ''I'll do it…''.

''You want me to come with?'', asked Derek.

''No. I'll deal with him. Go check on Kristen though…maybe she managed to find us something to go on with…'', answered the older profiler.

Morgan only nodded his head in agreement and as David Rossi cautiously entered Aaron's office, he turned around and walked off to find Professor Sanders.

* * *

**Location Unknown: October 14****th**** 2003 – 16:14:52**

* * *

''You know…little one…'', started Gary, sadness flickering in his eyes as he kept on twirling the bloodied knife in his hands, ''…if only they weren't so stubborn in their search for you, this wouldn't be happening'', he added, his gaze settling on the rope binding Penelope's arms to the iron bar set into the wall of his torture lair.

Penelope, having the briefest of ideas of why the monster that was standing right in front of her decided that today of all days was going to be her last, whimpered.

''Shh, darling…'', he murmured gently as he outstretched one of his hands to stroke her tear stained cheek.

''Oh, my sweet Penelope…'', he murmured and bent down to cut off the rope securing her right arm.

''It wasn't my plan to…to get rid of you or…'', started Gary, ''…or that bastard child you're carrying…'', he snarled angrily, ''... at least not so soon…I wanted to wait until you were free of IT, so that it could finally be just me and you, as it should have been''.

Hot tears rolled down Penelope's pale cheeks at his words.

''…but they forced my hand!'', he screamed, once more enraged.

Sniffling, Gary wiped stray tears off of his own face.

''I fear our time together must come to an end…'', he whispered the words with the utmost regret.

''No, please…don't do this…'', Penelope begged but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

''…but don't you worry…just for you, princess…I'll make it quick'', he added soothingly.

His mind set on ending the life of the girl he'd been chasing for the better part of ten years, Gary grasped the knife tightly and raised it above his head.

''…no…'', whispered Penelope, her voice catching in her throat.

''I am sorry, Penelope'', he whispered, his eyes shining with more tears.

''No, please don't!''.

''I never intended for our little adventure to end like this…'', he added and brought the knife down aiming for Penelope's heart.

* * *

**FBI Headquarters – Office of T.A. Kristen Sanders: October 14****th,**** 2003 – 16:20:04**

* * *

Knocking on the door of the office Professor Sanders had been holed up in since the early morning, Derek Morgan didn't wait for its current occupant to invite him inside: he pushed the door open and entered.

Professor Sanders gritted her teeth and looked at the offending intruder: ''…Agent Morgan. Come right in…'', she bit out sarcastically.

Unable to help himself, Derek smirked and raised his hands up in surrender: ''…don't shoot or anything. I come in peace… ''.

Professor Sanders rolled her eyes. ''What do you want?''.

Derek sighed. ''Just came to ask if you had, by any chance, found something else for us to go on with…''.

Kristen sighed too before answering: ''no. I've been monitoring all incoming 911 calls and looking out for any stolen vehicle reports and such since you lot came back empty handed and I've gone over the security footage from the Grocer's, again…but so far…there's nothing''.

''Dammit…'', Morgan cursed under his breath. ''Look, if you-'', started Derek only to cut himself off short when the office phone rang.

Kristen picked up on the second ring: '' T.A. Sanders. How can I help?''.

''Professor Sanders, if I recall correctly?'', asked the man on the other end of the line.

''Uh-huh…''.

''This is Paul Branson. Now, I don't know if you remember but-''.

''Detective Branson. Of course, we talked earlier today…'' answered Kristen.

''Yes, right. Well, you asked me to let you know if we received any calls concerning the areas of and around Caroline Street and the old Garcia house…''.

''Yes..?''.

''Well, a car has been stolen from a woman on Bakersfield Avenue. An Annette Finkelson. She was a friend of the Garcia's right up until the night they were murdered… ''.

''…and I didn't catch wind of this until right now, why?'', asked Kristen.

''…there wasn't – isn't anything for you to catch. The call came in no more than three-four minutes ago. The responding unit just got to the scene, so basically, there isn't a report to speak of…''.

''I see…could you-''.

''I'll get back to you as soon as I know anything, I promise''.

''Thank you Detective…''.

Hanging up the phone, Kristen turned to face Morgan: ''Get Aaron in here…''.

* * *

**Location Unknown: October 14****th,**** 2003 – 16:24:47**

* * *

''NO!'', screamed Penelope and mustering all the fight she had left in her, she lifted her left leg up and kicked as hard as she could.

The descent of the knife wielding hands slowed and then stopped all together as Gary Botolf's eyes widened at the sudden and unexpected pain shooting through his groin.

Letting loose a pained sound, The Beast of North East fell to his knees, the knife he'd intended on using on Penelope tumbling to the ground too.

With a yelp of surprise at the unexpected success of her desperate actions, Penelope jumped at the chance and kicked him again.

Her cut-up foot connected with his jaw powerfully, sending the psychotic killer sprawling on the cold cement floor and as soon as he went down, Penelope reached for the knife.

Wrapping her fingers tightly around the handle of the knife, she lifted it up as much as her hurting body would allow her and cut at the rope still binding her left arm to the iron rod.

The rope frayed quickly under the slashes of the extremely sharp knife and Penelope managed to get her arm free faster than she thought possible.

Exhaling a shaky breath, she stood up for the first time in two weeks and gripping the knife even tighter stepped over to the man writhing on the floor.

''Bastard…you don't get to kill me…'', she hissed and kicked his rib-cage once, twice. The Beast tried grabbing her foot but she stepped out of his reach: ''…or my baby…at least not today…'', she added and kicked him again for good measure.

Gary, his face red due to the lack of oxygen intake, gasped in pain and Penelope, not wanting to waste what could have been her one and only chance at escaping, turned around and ran for the door as fast as she could.

* * *

**FBI Headquarters – Office of T.A. Kristen Sanders: October 14****th,**** 2003 – 16:31:02**

* * *

''Well? What did he say?'', asked Aaron when Kristen ended her conversation with Detective Branson for the second time in the span of 15 minutes.

''We've got a lead. It isn't much but its better than nothing…''.

''Come on, out with it girl!'', demanded Joe Cortez impatiently having gotten back to the office with Kristen's coffee just in time to hear there's been a development in the case.

''The first time Detective Branson called me, he said he'd just received a call about a car stolen in the area I asked their department to keep an eye on. The car belonged to an Annette Finkelson, who just happened to be living pretty much next door to the old Garcia house''.

''So you think that he-'', started Rossi, who had followed Aaron into her office, only for her to cut him off: ''…I am certain he took that car. I mean, he needed a new getaway vehicle since we knew what he was driving…''.

''What kind of car did he take?'', asked Cortez.

''A black old model sedan. Virginia licence plate-''.

''Anything else?'', interrupted Aaron.

''Branson said that he thought it might have been our guy too, so he put out an APB on it''.

''Okay. Um, can you…can you track his movements through traffic cams?'', asked David Rossi hopefully.

''Already on it'', answered Professor Sanders and glanced at the screen of her computer: ''...and uh, about five hours ago he was exiting Washington''.

''Washington. Okay, Rossi get the team together. We're leaving in ten'', said Aaron and as the older profiler nodded and left the office, he continued: ''call me when you find out where he's headed'', before rushing out too.

* * *

**Location Unknown: October 14****th,**** 2003 – 16:45:36**

* * *

She'd been running for what to her seemed like hours. Her cut-up feet ached like hell every time they made contact with the forest floor and her lungs burned, prompting her to stop and just breathe. And she wanted to do just that oh so much…but she didn't dare to for she was certain he wasn't all that far behind.

So she pushed herself and just kept on running. Even when twigs scratched at her face and pulled at her already tangled and blood-mated hair she didn't stop. She didn't stop even when it seemed her heart was going to fly out of her chest it was beating so fast.

Only when she felt like she could run no more, did she finally stop. Bending over, she placed her hands on her knees and just breathed, taking in the precious oxygen in big greedy gulps, unintentionally making herself dizzy.

She swayed on her feet and had it not been for her unborn child's, however weak, kicking – she would have let the darkness creeping around the edges of her mind consume her.

Forcing herself to slow down her breathing, Penelope laid a hand on her belly, rubbing it gently.

''It's alright, sweetie…I'm gonna get us out of here'', she crooned soothingly and as she felt another frantic kick, a silent snapping of twigs nearby caught her attention.

Freezing in her spot, she listened intently for the slightest of sounds and just when she started thinking she must have imagined the noise in the first place, an angry below reached her ears: ''Penelope! I know you're near!''.

At the sound of his furious voice she started running again.

''You can run but you can't hide from me, you hear me you little bitch?! Not here!'', he screamed and she willed herself to run even faster, even when tears started rolling down her cheeks again and her breath caught in her throat. After all, she couldn't give up. Not now when she finally got this chance to save not only herself but her unborn child too.

So she forced her racing mind to calm down as much as possible under these circumstances and ran, ran for the both of their lives.

* * *

**Review please!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

**A/N: Warning: this chapter has a tiny little element of mystery added to it. Why? Because I'm a Drama Queen and because I simply couldn't help myself :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds or its character. Just this crazy plot and an occasional OC…**

* * *

**Washington, DC: October 14****th****, 2003 – 17:31:58**

* * *

Aaron's phone rang twice in the confined space of the federal vehicle before he picked up: '' Hotchner…''.

''Hey Aaron. I've got something for you…'', said Professor Sanders without wasting any time.

''Did you find out where he was headed?'', asked the Unit Chief of the B.A.U. hopefully.

''Well, I'm still tailing him but for what it's worth, he headed towards Arlington…'', answered Kristen and Aaron could hear the distinctive sound of her fingers flying over the computers keyboard in the background.

Sighing, he said: ''okay, that's something. Keep at it and call me as soon as you find out anything else…''.

''Will do…'', answered the woman on the other end before ending the call.

* * *

**Location Unknown: October 14****th****, 2003 – 17:33:26**

* * *

Breaking through a thick growth of bushes and twigs that threatened to scratch up her already bleeding arms and face, Penelope skidded to a sudden stop, only very narrowly missing out flying off of a cliff and falling head first into the roaring river below.

Breathing heavily, she cried out in frustration at the realization that, however inadvertently, she'd just gotten herself trapped.

''No, no, no…'', she murmured under her breath and, her mind reeling with overwhelming despair, she jumped up when a sharp snap of a twig not too far behind reached her ears.

Turning around faster than a flying bullet, she came face to face with her tormentor and Gary, a shit eating grin on his face and a thick piece of rope in his hands, inched ever closer towards the petrified woman.

Swallowing down a sob of frustration, Penny met his gaze and a little whimper escaped her lips at the malice she could so clearly see twinkling in the killers eyes.

Distressed, she put a hand on her pregnancy rounded belly, rubbing it gently and as she watched Gary inch ever closer, she felt her unborn child's weak kicks under her palm.

Once again meeting the cold gaze of the monster who terrorized not only every minute of her waking life but her dreams too ever since that night he so cruelly robbed her parents of their lives, Penelope was certain she knew what needed to be done in order for her to survive, in order for her baby to survive.

Gary, his lips still stretched out into a wide grin, slowly inching closer, watched every single and tiniest movement the young woman in front of him made.

Once again, their gazes met and he froze in his tracks at the look in her eyes:

_Fear._

_Conflict. _

He cocked an inquiring eyebrow at her.

_Acquiescence. _

''Little one..?'', he muttered quietly.

_Defiance. _

''Penelope..?''.

She took a couple of steps backwards.

''Little one…don't'', Gary pleaded when he realized what she was about to do.

Penelope only smirked and jumped…

* * *

**FBI Headquarters – Office of T.A. Kristen Sanders: October 14****th****, 2003 – 17:55:38**

* * *

''Come on, come on, come on!'', Professor Sanders muttered under her breath.

Her fingers flew over the keyboard at lightning speed and all she could do was wish the program she was currently working with would do the same for she had been trying to trace every step the psychotic killer made via the traffic cam footage for hours now.

Having gotten a brief break in her search when she noticed the road sign a few feet before the sharp left turn the monster in question had taken; Professor Sanders paused the video and tried to zoom in on it only for the program to freeze mid action.

''FUCK!'', she roared in frustration and as she sent the pile of files resting on her table off of it, she continued: ''fuck! Fuck! Fuckity-…oh!'', before the machine that got her so frustrated in the first place whirred with signs of life and the image she had been trying to zoom in on was now clear for her to see.

Cold chills ran down her spine as understanding set in and she cursed as loudly as she could, not caring if anyone heard her or not: ''mother fucker!''.

Grabbing the cordless phone, Kristen hit the re-dial button and, her fingers drumming a steady staccato rhythm against the wood of her work table, she waited for him to pick up.

''Kristen?'', said Aaron Hotchner, his voice filled with hope: ''did you-''.

''I know where he is…''.

* * *

**Location Unknown: October 14****th****, 2003 – 17:55:38**

* * *

Time seemed to stop the second she pushed off of the rocky edge of the cliff. She fell – fast, and the only things she could feel were the wind rushing up at her scratched up face and the weak yet frantic kicking of her unborn baby.

Closing her eyes, Penelope covered her belly with her arms, trying to protect her future child from the harsh impact with the cold water below as best as she could and smiled for, in this very moment – she was finally free.

Little droplets of the freezing river water splashed the tips of her toes and she smiled even wider because, the last sound to reach her ears before she was swallowed up by the roaring river and the wild currents dragged her down to the very bottom, were that of her captor screaming in what seemed to be genuine anguish and rage mixed together: ''Penelope!''.

* * *

**The Great Falls National Park, VA: October 14****th****, 2003 – 17:55:44**

* * *

''I told you this was a bad idea…'', Tommy Heeley hissed quietly to his fellow pledges when the group of five young men finally emerged from the woods and into the secluded clearing.

Phil Morris, a fellow pledge and a Doctor to be, rolled his eyes at the youngest member of their group before hissing back: ''shut the fuck up, Tommy…before you make this any worse''.

Tommy scoffed and when he was sure Phil was busy enough with the reading of of his tent assembling instruction manual, he turned and looked at Jeff, his best and only friend: ''…I really don't see how this could get any worse…''.

Jeff nodded his agreement: ''I know…but we gotta get through this if we want to get into the Fraternity. You know there's no way around this…''.

Tommy, his eyebrows furrowed, thought for a minute. ''Is it worth it though?'', he asked, his eyes on Jeff: ''I mean, come on. There's a reason why hazing isn't legal anym-''.

''Okay fuckers! Gather round!'', yelled out Paul Karras the Pledge Master, immediately catching the attention of the three men being challenged for a place in his Fraternity, and his best friend Matt Greenberg chuckled under his breath.

Tommy, seeing that there was no way he could avoid the inevitable, sighed deeply before following Phil and Jeff over to their pledge Master.

Paul, a devious smirk on his face, started: ''alright now. I see all of you ladies are present…''.

Matt, knowing what was about to happen, grinned from ear to ear and pointed at Jeff: ''O'Reilly! You'll be going in first…''.

''Me..?'', Jeff asked, his voice sounding meek.

Paul and Matt smirked at each other.

''…g-going in first?'', asked Jeff, his legs starting to shake.

Paul cracked his knuckles loudly, knowing how much that action alone unnerved the geeky kid in front of him and he wasn't disappointed when Jeff jumped slightly.

Paul laughed at that and then commanded: ''strip''.

Jeffry's eyes widened dramatically and he sputtered: ''s-s-strip..?''.

Annoyed, Matt rolled his eyes and barked: ''you heard him, scardy cat. Now do as your Pledge Master tells you and strip!''.

Gulping, Jeff obeyed and once he stripped down to his underwear, Paul pointed towards the Potomac River and sneered: ''now, get your ass in the river!''.

''You can't be serious!'', protested Tommy.

''Shut up midget! No one's asking for your opinion!'', retorted Matt with a snarl, immediately shutting the younger boy up.

Tommy huffed and looked at his childhood friend with an 'I told you so' look written on his face.

Jeff though was too busy staring at the wild river not a few feet from him to notice the look his friend was giving him.

''Don't make me throw you in!'', yelled Paul thus gaining Jeff's attention.

''But…but its October. It's too cold for that…'', he tried arguing.

Matt snarled: ''you dare to disobey your Pledge Master?!''.

Jeff swallowed nervously: ''n-no, no…'', he said, his arms rising in front of him in a 'stop for a second' gesture when Matt rounded in on him: ''…I-I…I can't swim all that well…'', he confessed in a small voice.

Paul sniggered and then said: ''not a problem Jeff …we didn't come here unprepared…''.

Matt looked at his best friend questioningly and Paul cocked his head towards their bags, saying: ''Mattie, bring me the rope''.

Matt clicked his tongue so as to not laugh out loud before he jogged over to their bags and rummaged in one of them in search of the said rope.

''Found it!'', he exclaimed shortly and made his way over to his friend.

''Brilliant!'', said Paul when Matt handed the rope over, his lips stretched out into a grin as wide as that of a Cheshire cat's.

''Come…'', Paul beckoned Jeff and the boy, not seeing a way out, complied.

''Raise your arms up…'', commanded Matt and Jeff again did as told. Once the rope was secured tightly around his slim torso, Paul muttered: '' this ought to do. Now, get going!''.

''Do I really ha-'', Jeff started in hopes of talking the two out of this particular task but Matt interrupted: ''now, snow-white!''.

As the young boy swallowed down a lump of unease and walked towards the River's bank, Phil quipped: ''dead man walking…'', before he burst out laughing. The rest, except for Tommy who looked really worried for his friend, joined in.

Having reached it not a minute later, Jeff looked back at the four men behind.

''Do it before I lose my patience Jeff…'', warned Paul.

Nodding his head in understanding, Jeff said a little prayer and stepped into the freezing water of the River Potomac.

* * *

**Potomac River – 18:01:50**

* * *

Penelope's lungs burned from the lack of oxygen as she battled the roaring river; trying as hard as she could to get back to the surface and inhale, but the wild currents once more beat her down to the bottom and she did all she could to stop herself from crying out.

Pulling on the last remains of her strength, she kicked off of the bed of the river and tried again only to end up back where she started.

Panic setting in and her lungs aching with the need to breathe like never before, she could hold her breath no longer. Scared out of her mind, Penelope screamed in frustration and water ran down her throat, filling her lungs. She tried kicking off of the river bed again but her body, now paralyzed with fear, refused to obey her command and when her vision clouded with the all-consuming darkness, she closed her eyes and let the current carry her away.

* * *

**The Great Falls National Park, VA: October 14****th****, 2003 – 18:12:45**

* * *

Wincing when the icy water licked at his torso, Jeff O'Reilly forced himself to go forward: ''don't be a coward…'', he muttered through chattering teeth, ''…if you go back now Paul will never let you live this down…''.

Fisting his hands, he fought the wild current and pushed forward as the Pledge Master, his BFF and 'Doctor Phil' egged him on: ''Come on O'Reilly, you little cunt! You can do it!''.

Growling under his breath, the young boy kept going until suddenly the current pulled him under. Remembering the advice of the swimming instructor when he took swimming lessons as a kid, Jeff beat at the water as hard as he could and not understanding how he did it himself, he managed to get back to the surface. Taking in greedy gulps of air, he turned towards the shore and hollered: ''there. I've done it! Pull me out now!''.

''I don't think it works that way, Jeffry ma' boy!'', Paul hollered back, ''…you gotta stay in for five minutes! So stop whining like the little bitch you are and get on with it!''.

Jeffry scoffed and muttered: ''asshole…'', before turning back around and heading in just that little bit further.

He gritted his chattering teeth together all the while cursing Paul and Matt: ''stupid, no-good, arrogant sons of bit-'', when something caught his eye.

Raising his head up, Jeff squinted slightly so he could see better in the light of the approaching darkness and gasped when he realised that the foreign looking object being carried off down the stream, was in fact a human being.

''Guys!'', he called out as loud as he could, ''guys look!''. Unfortunately, the roar of the river drowned his frantic shouts for help out and Jeff, seeing that it wasn't working jumped into action.

Kicking off of the shore as hard as he could, the young boy swam forward and let the current pick him up.

''Hey!'', he called out to the figure some feet in front of him but whoever it was, didn't respond.

''Shit!'', he cursed and irked towards the seemingly unconscious person as fast as he could.

* * *

**Potomac River – 18:14:01**

* * *

She never thought that this was what death would feel like: coldness so extreme it seemed to seep into one's very marrow. Darkness so thick it seemed to be suffocating and the sound of your own heartbeat slowing down until all there's left is utter silence.

A kick.

_''What's this now?''._

A voice, soft and comforting and oh so familiar, whispering: ''Penelope…''.

Another kick, stronger this time.

_''What in the world?''._

''Penelope, sweetheart…'', that voice again.

_''I'm dead! Leave me be!''._

One more kick…and then another and a third…

''Penny, open your eyes…''.

At the mention of her childhood nickname, her eyes open and it isn't dark anymore, oh no. There's a light, blinding almost and…and a figure in front of it.

''Penny…'', that voice, where did she hear it before.

And then it registers: _''daddy?''._

A light-hearted chuckle reaches her, ''…it's me sweetheart, it's me…'', the voice answers and in the next second, the familiar form of Victor Garcia emerges.

_''But how..?''_, she wonders. _''How daddy, I don't under-''._

He only smiles and extending his arm towards her says: ''shh, darling. There's no time for that. Quick, take my hand…''.

She looks at him, smiles and when she feels another kick, she takes his hand and grasps it tight.

* * *

**The Great Falls National Park, VA: October 14****th****, 2003 – 18:20:56**

* * *

''Come on Paul! Enough already! Pull him out…'', Tommy pleads for it has been way over five minutes and he fears his friend is going to freeze to death.

Matt scoffed and hissed: ''shut your pie-hole wimp! We'll pull him out when your Pledge Master will say he's had enough…''.

Paul only chuckled at the argument. ''Phil, go check on him…'', he then ordered and the pledge obeyed without as much as a peep.

Once far enough away, 'Doctor Phil' cursed under his breath: ''fuckers…''.

He stopped at the edge of the bank of the river and looked out into the murky darkness. Not being able to locate the boy in question, he frowned and squinted. Nothing.

Fear ran through him and his heart started pounding. He looked down, searching for the rope. It's still there, still tied to the trunk of the massive tree but he still can't locate the boy.

Fear griped him even tighter and he jumped into the river. Grasping the taught rope as hard as he could, Phil stepped forward and craned his head to the right.

Finally, he saw the boy. He was about thirty feet out into the river, holding onto the rope which seemed to have come undone from his slim torso, fighting off the roaring river as hard as he could.

Phil didn't waste a second more: he turned towards the shore and yelled as loudly as he could: ''Paul! Matt! Help me!''.

The three young men whisked around towards the sound faster than words could describe, their eyes widening at the image before them: Phil in the river, pulling at the taught rope…

''Shit!'', yelled Paul and ran towards his Pledge as fast as his legs would let him, his best friend Matt and their youngest Pledge ever, Tommy, hot on his heels.

Not hesitating for even a fraction of a second, Paul jumped into the wild river and rushing over to Phil, grabbed a hold of the rope.

''Where's Jeff?'', he asked.

''At the end of that rope! It seems like it came undone but he's holding on!'', Phil answered.

''Jeff!'', Paul yelled out, ''Jeff, can you hear me!''.

Nothing, then a weak cry: ''yeah! Pull me out!''.

''We're working on it! Just hold on!'', yelled Phil and doubled his efforts.

''Matt, Tommy! Get in here and helps us!'', commanded Paul and the duo, snapping out of their frantic thoughts jumped in and grasped the rope tight.

''Okay. Pull! Pull!'', yelled Paul.

With the four of them working almost in sync, it didn't take all that long before they finally managed to lay their eyes on the boy at the end of the rope in question. Only…

''What the fuck!'', swore Paul, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

Jeff, holding onto the rope with one hand only, worked as hard as he could on keeping his head above water. Coughing, he sputtered: ''get…m-me out!''.

Snapping out of his shock induced state; Paul grabbed the rope again and pulled.

''Come on! Just a little bit more!'', yelled Matt over the roar of the river and the three others doubled their efforts.

Not a minute later, Phil managed to grasp Jeff's wrist and pulled him ashore.

Jeff, his heart beating a thousand miles a minute, grasped the wrist of the unconscious woman he just barely managed to catch up to before she was carried too far down the stream with both his hands and yelled: ''guys come on! Help me!''.

That seemed to push his fellow Pledges, Pledge Master and his BFF into action: Matt rushed over to Jeff and his…catch.

''Holy fuck…'', he swore under his breath before he bent down and scooped the unconscious female into his beefy arms.

Paul, Tommy and Phil rushed out onto the shore and then helped Matt out of the water.

Breathing hard and sounding completely exhausted, Jeff said: ''Phil, you're the doctor! Help her…''.

Phil Morris didn't need to be told twice: he rushed over to the blonde woman and jumped into action.

''I don't believe it! She's alive…barely but she's alive!'', exclaimed Phil, disbelief coloring his voice: ''she must be freezing. Blankets! Bring me blankets, hurry!'', he commanded gently turning Penelope's head to the side and opening her mouth so that he could divest her of the water residing in her mouth and throat and Tommy rushed off towards their bags.

''Dude…'', murmured Paul and pointed at the girl, ''look…'', and as they all looked at what Paul was pointing, they all saw it: the cuts and the scratches and the bruises that littered the exposed parts of the woman's body. They all froze in momentary fear.

''Fuck…'', swore Phil, ''maybe we should call the cops…'', he uttered quietly just as Tommy came back running with a couple of blankets and a flashlight.

Dropping the blankets next to Phil, Tommy clicked the flashlight on and pointed it at the woman's face.

When the light illuminated her, Tommy gasped: ''I don't believe it…''.

''What? What is it?'', asked Matt.

Tommy looked up at him and whispered: ''I know her. Well, sort of''.

Phil raised an eyebrow at that. ''So do you know her or not?''.

''Well...y-yeah'', he stuttered and then gasped again.

''What now?'', asked Paul, sounding somewhat irritated.

Tommy pointed at her belly and then spoke: ''Phil…I think she's…is she pregnant?'', he asked.

Phil looked down at the woman's belly and his eyes widened. ''Fuck me…'', he muttered and placed his hands on her belly.

A moment later, he muttered again: ''well fuck me sideways…the baby is alive and kicking like there's no tomorrow…''.

Then, pulling himself together Phil looked at up at Tommy and asked: '' you said that you know her..?''.

Tommy slowly nodded his head yes and then answered: ''…sort of''.

Matt scoffed: ''…the fuck does that mean? …sort of?''.

The young boy sighed tiredly and as he watched Phil wrap the still unconscious woman in the blankets he'd brought over, answered: ''there's this page I like to check out from time to time…''.

''What page?'', asked Jeff having finally recovered enough to speak without suffocating while inhaling big, greedy gulps of air.

''FBI's Most Wanted list…and such''.

Paul chuckled: ''geek…''.

Tommy frowned at the little insult and then continued: ''...a couple months back I was going through the missing persons list on the FBI's home page and she was on it…Abby something…and she's a Fed too''.

Matt whistled. ''We should definitely call the cops…''.

Paul only nodded his head in agreement as he pulled out his sat-phone.

* * *

**The Great Falls National Park, VA: October 14****th****, 2003 – 18:43:29**

* * *

As they listened to the approaching sirens, Jeff stiffened and muttered: ''did you hear that?''.

Phil and Matt looked at him.

''Hear what?'', asked Tommy and then froze when a man came running out of the woods and straight towards them, a knife in his hands.

''Oh crap…'', mumbled Phil, his heartbeat's tempo increasing dramatically.

Paul, not wasting any time, grabbed a thick fallen bough off the ground and as the armed man slowly came to a stop but a few feet from their little group, he growled: ''…the fuck do you want?''.

The man known as The Beast of North East sneered at him in return and then looked down at the woman and the other boys the 'macho man' stood in front of. Finally looking back up at Paul, Gary snarled: ''…I see you've found my precious Little One…give her to me and I won't kill you''.

Paul let out a bitter laugh. ''No…''.

Gary smiled and hissed: ''very well then…'', before he launched himself at the cocky boy.

Paul, being the calculating little snake he could be when needed, narrowed his eyes and handling the bough like he normally would a baseball bat, swung out just in time.

The bough connected with the crazed killers upper arm powerfully and Gary, his limb throbbing let go of the knife.

''You're dead, boy! You hear me!'', he hollered and ignoring the pain shooting through his arm, jumped Paul.

Both men fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs and fists flying every which way.

''I'm gonna rip your heart out and feed it to you…'', snarled Gary, his face twisted in furry.

''We'll see about that…'', retorted Paul while landing a good old punch to Gary's nose.

The psychotic killer howled in pain and Jeff, having finally gotten the opportunity to do it safely, rushed over to the both of them. Grabbing Paul's choice of weapon, he whacked the crazed man with it over the head once, twice…

Gary, blood running down the side of his face sluggishly, groaned and fell on the ground unconscious.

Breathing hard, Jeff dropped the bough back on the ground and extended his hand for Paul.

Breathing hard himself, Paul took it and the younger boy helped him on his feet.

''Dude…'', panted the Pledge Master, ''consider your test passed…with flying colors''.

Momentarily stunned, Jeff didn't quite catch on, so Paul extended his balled-up hand, saying: ''brother…I welcome you to our Fraternity…''.

Jeff grinned and bumping Paul's fist with his own, said: ''brothers…''.

* * *

**Washington Memorial Hospital – Washington DC, Virginia: March 7****th****, 2004**

* * *

''Good morning, Kitten'', said David Rossi while settling into a chair by her hospital bed. Penelope smiled and answered: ''good morning to you to, dad''.

''So it's 'Dad' now, huh..?'', teased Derek and everyone laughed.

''So, how are you feeling, Penelope?'', asked Spencer a bit awkwardly since he still hadn't gotten used to calling her by her real name.

Penelope smiled at him in understanding and then answered: ''well, my dear wonder boy, think about how you would feel having just squeezed out something the size of a watermelon through a hole the size of a lemon…''.

J.J., who had been sipping at the bottle of water right at that moment, choked and started coughing.

Once she recovered, Jennifer mock glared at her friend: ''really, Penelope?'', she asked.

Penelope only smirked in return.

''So h-'', started Emily only to cut herself off short when the door into the private room opened and in came Aaron Hotchner, looking down at the little bundle of joy in his arms with a fond smile.

''Ah, here comes my grandson…'', Dave exclaimed joyously and getting up from his seat faster than anyone thought possible for a man his age, he made his way over to his future son-in-law.

Looking down at the baby, Rossi grinned and cooed: ''hello there little bambino…'', making everyone in the room forget what they were talking about just a mere minute ago.

The baby whimpered in his father's arms and then went right back to sleeping. David smiled and taking a little step backwards looked at his daughter and asked: ''so…you know what you're gonna call him, yet?''.

Penelope thought about that for a minute and then looked at her husband.

Aaron smiled at her lovingly and as their gazes met, they both knew a decision has been made.

''Well?'', prompted Morgan sounding impatient.

They smiled and answered together: ''Jack. We'll call him Jack…''.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
